El Otro
by girlonfire91
Summary: No todos los días llegaba un joven soltero y guapo a un pueblo de Australia tan pequeño como Tindley. La llegada del doctor Peeta Mellark provocó un gran revuelo entre la población femenina: estaba en la edad ideal para casarse. Pero Peeta ya había decidido a quién quería por esposa. Katniss Everdenn dudó cuando se lo propuso, para ello no era necesario estar enamorados.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es una adaptación de la historia El Otro de Miranda Lee, Los personajes pertenecen a la trilogia de los juegos del hambre de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

«Un día maravilloso», pensó Peeta cuando salió a la calle. La primavera había llegado por fin. Y con ella el sol. Hacía una temperatura ideal. La ciudad nunca había tenido mejor aspecto, una ciudad situada a las faldas de las que, en aquella estación, eran unas colinas llenas de vegetación. El cielo estaba despejado. Los pájaros cantaban en uno de los árboles cercanos.

Era imposible sentirse desdichado en un día así, decidió Peeta mientras caminaba por la acera. Sin embargo...

—«No se puede tener todo en la vida, hijo» —le decía su madre.

Qué razón tenía.

El corazón le dio un vuelco al acordarse de ella y de la vida tan desgraciada que había tenido. Se había casado a los dieciocho años con un hombre que era un borracho y jugador. Cuando cumplió los treinta, ya tenía siete hijos. A los treinta y uno, la había abandonado. A los cincuenta estaba agotada y canosa y hacía cinco años había muerto de un infarto de miocardio.

Tenía sólo cincuenta y cinco años.

Peeta era el hijo menor, un chico inteligente y cariñoso que se había convertido en un adolescente descontento y ambicioso, decidido a hacerse rico cuando fuera mayor. Se matriculó en medicina no porque le gustara, sino porque pensaba que era una profesión en la que se ganaba mucho dinero. Su madre había puesto objeciones, argumentando que uno no se podía hacer médico por dinero.

Cómo le habría gustado decirle que al final se había convertido en un buen médico y que era muy feliz, a pesar de no ser rico.

Claro, que uno nunca era completamente feliz. Eso era algo muy difícil.

—Buenos días, doctor Mellark. Un día precioso, ¿verdad?

—Sí, Mags —Mags era una de sus pacientes. Rondaba los setenta años y casi todas las semanas iba a la consulta para quejarse de alguno de sus muchos achaques.

—Parece que Octavia tiene bastante trabajo hoy —dijo Mags, señalando la panadería que había al otro lado de la calle.

Del autobús que había aparcado frente al establecimiento, entraba y salía gente para comprar empanadas.

La panadería de Tindley era famosa en kilómetros a la redonda. Algunos años antes, había conseguido hacer famosa aquella localidad al ganar el premio a la mejor empanada de carne de Australia. Los viajeros y los turistas que iban de Sydney a Canberra se desviaban de la autopista sólo para comprar una empanada en Tindley.

En respuesta a tan repentina afluencia de visitantes, las tiendas que había a cada lado de la carretera, que antes estaban casi vacías, habían abierto de nuevo sus puertas para vender toda clase de artículos de artesanía local. A los alrededores de Tindley habían acudido artistas de todo tipo, por el paisaje y la tranquilidad que se respiraba. Pero antes de aquel florecimiento del mercado, habían tenido que vender sus productos a las tiendas situadas en sitios más turísticos, sobre todo en la costa. En un momento determinado, ya no fueron las empanadas las que atrajeron a los turistas, sino los artículos de piel y barro, madera y otros productos hechos a mano.

En respuesta a tanta popularidad, habían abierto más negocios, donde se ofrecían té de Devonshire y comida para llevar. También habían abierto un par de buenos restaurantes y una pensión que se llenaba los fines de semana con la gente que escapaba de Sydney y les gustaba montar a caballo, caminar por el bosque, o sentarse a observar el paisaje.

En un período de cinco años, Tindley había resurgido casi de la nada y se había convertido en un sitio próspero. Un lugar que se podía permitir el lujo de tener dos médicos. Peeta había comprado parte del consultorio del viejo doctor Aurelius, y no se había arrepentido de ello en ningún momento. Aunque tenía que admitir que había tardado tiempo en habituarse al ritmo del lugar, acostumbrado como estaba a trabajar doce horas al día en el consultorio de Sydney. Había tenido que luchar al principio contra su impulso por pasar consulta de la manera más rápida posible.

En la actualidad no se podía imaginar estar con un paciente menos de quince minutos. Sus pacientes habían dejado de ser rostros anónimos y se habían convertido en personas que conocía y apreciaba. Personas como Mags. Una conversación agradable con el paciente era una práctica habitual del médico rural. El autobús arrancó y al poco desapareció de la vista.

—Espero que Octavia no haya vendido mi almuerzo —comentó Peeta. Mags se echó a reír.

—Nunca haría algo así, doctor. Usted es su cliente favorito. El otro día me decía que, si tuviera treinta años menos, le habría echado ya el guante y así no tendría que aguantar a la casamentera de Enobaria.

Peeta se empezó a reír. No sólo Enobaria era casamentera. Desde que llegó a aquel pueblo, todas las damas padecían la misma enfermedad. Al parecer, no era normal que un hombre atractivo y soltero, por debajo de los cuarenta, se fuera a vivir a un sitio como aquél. Con tan sólo treinta años, más apuesto que la media, era considerado el partido perfecto por muchas.

Aunque ninguna de ellas tuvo éxito, a pesar de haber invitado a Peeta a varias fiestas donde siempre por casualidad había cerca de él una chica que no estaba emparejada. Peeta sospechaba que había defraudado a todas las que le habían intentado ayudar en ese sentido. Enobaria era la que más frustrada se sentía.

Sin embargo, lo que sí le alegraba era el que, a pesar de su falta de entusiasmo por las chicas que le ofrecían en bandeja, nadie había sugerido que era un solterón empedernido. Aquello era algo que le gustaba de los habitantes de Tindley. Tenían valores y puntos de vista chapados a la antigua.

Mags frunció el ceño.

—¿Cuántos años tiene, doctor Mellark?

—Treinta, Mags. ¿Por qué?

—Un hombre no debe casarse muy mayor —le aconsejó—. Porque si no, se empieza a hacer maniático y egoísta. Aunque no hay que casarse con la primera que aparezca. El matrimonio es algo muy serio. Pero un hombre inteligente Como usted lo sabe. A lo mejor por eso no se ha casado aún. ¡Dios mío, mire qué hora es! Tengo que marcharme. Va a empezar el The Midday Show y no me lo quiero perder.

Mags dejó a Peeta pensando en lo que le acababa de decir.

La verdad era que estaba de acuerdo con ella. Casi en todo. Su vida tendría más sentido si encontraba a una mujer con la que compartirla. Había llegado a Tindley después de una experiencia bastante triste, pero no por ello abandonaba la idea de encontrar a alguien. Quería casarse, pero no con cualquiera. Movió en sentido negativo la cabeza, al pensar en lo cerca que había estado de casarse con Delly. ¡Qué desastre hubiera sido!

La verdad era que había sido una mujer con la que había estado dispuesto a compartir su vida. Bella. Inteligente. Muy sensual. Había estado ciegamente enamorado de ella, hasta el día en que se le cayó la venda de los ojos y se dio cuenta de lo que había detrás de esa fachada. Un ser sin sentimientos que había sido capaz de asumir la muerte de un niño, sin culpabilizarse de su propia negligencia, diciendo que así era la vida y que no era la última vez que un accidente de ese tipo iba a pasar.

En ese momento, decidió dejar de verla y separarse de su estilo egoísta de vida. Y había tenido que pagar un alto precio por ello. En vez de reclamarle a Delly la mitad de sus bienes, le había dejado todo. El piso en Palm Beach y el Mercedes. Se había ido con lo puesto. Después de haberle comprado al doctor Aurelius la mitad del consultorio, Peeta había llegado a Tindley tan sólo con su ropa, su colección de vídeos y un coche, que estaba lejos de ser un Mercedes último modelo.

Un coche de cuatro puertas, australiano, pero bastante duro y fiable. El coche típico de un médico rural.

Delly pensó que se había vuelto loco y le había dado seis meses para que atendiera a razones. Pero era lo que Peeta había hecho. No quería seguir viviendo deprisa y con la obsesión de conseguir riqueza, ni tampoco estaba dispuesto a una vida sexual tan retorcida como les gustaba a las mujeres tipo Delly. Quería paz y tranquilidad tanto de cuerpo como de alma. Quería una familia. Quería casarse con una mujer a la que respetara y amara.

Sin embargo, le daba igual estar enamorado. Naturalmente, era importante querer a su mujer. El sexo era tan importante para Peeta como lo era para el resto de los hombres apasionados. La primavera no sólo afectaba al pueblo, también le afectaba a él. Necesitaba una esposa y la necesitaba cuanto antes.

Por desgracia, las posibilidades de casarse con la chica en la que se había fijado nada más pisar Tindley eran casi nulas.

Miró la calle y se fijó en la pequeña tienda que había en la esquina. Sus puertas estaban todavía cerradas. Era normal, pensó. No había pasado ni siquiera una semana desde el funeral de Sae Everdeen.

¿Se encargaría Katniss de la tienda de chucherías de su tía? ¿Qué podría hacer él para conquistarla? Porque del corazón de aquella chica se había apoderado un cretino que se había marchado del pueblo hacía ya unos cuantos meses. Según su tía, la chica estaba todavía enamorada de ese tipo y esperaba con anhelo su regreso.

Aquella señora se lo había contado a Peeta una de las veces que había ido a reconocerla, seguramente porque se había dado cuenta de las miradas que le dirigía a su sobrina.

Aunque la chica no se había enterado de nada. Las veces que había ido, ella se quedaba tejiendo al lado de la ventana.

Para Peeta había sido imposible no fijarse en ella. Sus ojos volvían una y otra vez al mismo sitio, para contemplar la bella imagen de aquélla chica sentada, arqueando de forma graciosa el cuello, su mirada baja, sus pestañas descansando en la palidez de sus mejillas. Siempre llevaba un vestido hasta los tobillos. Los rayos del sol habían iluminado sus hombros, convirtiendo sus cabellos rizado en oro puro. De su cuello colgaba una cadena de oro, que se movía ligeramente cada vez que movía la lanzadera del telar.

Peeta aún recordaba el deseo que había sentido en esos momentos de acariciarle su delicado cuello y besarla en los labios. Su paciente le dijo algo que le sacó de aquellos pensamientos tan eróticos, los cuales incluso lo habían excitado.

Peeta frunció el ceño, salió del consultorio y se dirigió a la panadería. Nada más abrir la puerta, cambió su expresión por una más agradable.

Una de las pegas que tenía vivir en sitios como Tindley era que nada pasaba desapercibido. No quería que todo el mundo empezara a comentar que el doctor Melark tenía problemas. También sabía que no era bueno hacer demasiadas preguntas, a pesar de que se moría por saber qué iba a hacer Katniss con la tienda de su tía.

—Buenos días, doctor Mellark —le saludó Octavia—. ¿Lo de siempre?

—Sí, gracias, Octavia —le respondió sonriendo.

No había hecho más que, sacar el zumo de naranja del frigorífico cuando Octavia ya le había puesto en una bolsa de papel su acostumbrada empanada de carne con champiñones y dos panecillos. Estaba a punto de pagar, cuando le picó la curiosidad.

—La tienda de chucherías está todavía cerrada —comentó como por casualidad.

Octavia suspiró.

—Sí. Katniss me ha dicho que no tiene ganas de abrir esta semana. Me da pena esa chica. Lo único que tenía en este mundo era a su tía, y se ha ido para siempre. El cáncer es una enfermedad horrorosa.

—Tiene razón —respondió Peeta mientras le entregaba un billete de cinco dólares.

Muriel abrió la caja registradora para darle el cambio.

—Cuando muera, me gustaría morir de un infarto, no de una enfermedad lenta.

La verdad es que estoy sorprendida de que Sae durara tanto como duró. Cuando el doctor Aurelius la envió al hospital en Sydney el año pasado para la quimioterapia, yo no le daba más de unos días. Pero aguantó un año. En cierta forma, es un alivio para Katniss que muriera. A nadie le gusta ver sufrir. Pero se ha quedado muy sola esa chica.

—Supongo —comentó Peeta—. La verdad es que es increíble que una chica tan guapa como Katniss no tenga novio —se aventuró Peeta.

—¿No le han contado lo de Katniss y Gale Hawthorne? Seguro que Sae se lo contó. Al fin y al cabo, usted fue muchas veces a visitarla en los últimos meses.

—No recuerdo que mencionara a nadie con ese nombre —respondió Peeta. Al único Hawthorne que conocía era a Rory Hawthorne, un medio descastado que vivía en una granja fuera del pueblo—. ¿Tiene alguna relación con Rory Hawthorne?

—Es su hijo. Tendría que enterarse de lo que se comenta por ahí —dijo Octavia mientras le entregaba el cambio—. Sobre todo si está pensando en echar la mirada en esa dirección, como supongo.

—¿Qué se comenta?

—Pues lo de Katniss y Gale, por supuesto.

—¿Estaban saliendo juntos?

—Oh, eso no lo sé. A Gale le gustan las chicas liberales, y Katniss no es así. Sae la educó respetando los viejos valores. Esa chica cree en la castidad hasta el matrimonio. Pero quién sabe. Gale tiene mano con las mujeres, de eso no hay duda. Y durante un tiempo estuvieron saliendo.

—¡Saliendo!

—Sí. Eso fue antes de que Sae se fuera a Sydney, el año pasado. Nos sorprendió mucho, porque Gale había estado saliendo con otra un mes antes. Katniss llevaba un anillo que le regaló cuando se marchó a Sydney a ver a su tía. Cuando dos meses más tarde volvió de Sydney con Sae, en todo el pueblo se comentaba que Gale había dejado embarazada a la chica pequeña de los Undersee, Magde.

—¿La chica con la que estaba saliendo antes de Katniss?

—No, no, ésa era Johanna Mason. De todas formas, él nunca negó que se había acostado con la chica de los Undersee, pero no quiso reconocer al niño. Dijo que la chica era muy liberal y que él no era el único que se había acostado con ella. Katniss discutió con él justo en la puerta de la tienda de Sae. Yo misma oí la discusión. Todo el pueblo la oyó.

Octavia apoyó los codos en el mostrador, disfrutando con el cotilleo.

—Gale tuvo la cara todavía de pedirle que se casara con él. Katniss se negó y él perdió los estribos, acusándola de que había sido culpa suya, aunque a mí me gustaría saber la razón. Recuerdo que le gritó que si no se casaba con él, como habían pensado, lo suyo habría acabado. Ella le respondió, gritando también, que de todas maneras ella lo daba por terminado. Le tiró el anillo a la cara y le dijo que se casaría con el primer hombre decente que encontrara.

—¿De verdad? —indagó Peeta, incapaz de ocultar la alegría que le habían producido aquellas palabras.

—No se haga ilusiones, doctor —le advirtió Octavia—. Estoy segura de que lo dijo por despecho. Se dice mucho por la boca, pero luego los actos son lo que importan. Lleva un año sin salir con nadie, aunque chicos no han faltado que se lo pidieran. ¿Quién le va a pedir que se case con él, si ni tan siquiera queda con ellos una vez? Todos sabemos que está esperando a que vuelva Gale. Y si vuelve... —Octavia se encogió de hombros con resignación, como si lo inevitable fuera que Katniss iba a caer de nuevo en los brazos de su antiguo amor.

Y aquel hombre había sido su amante. De eso Peeta no tenía duda alguna. Las mujeres enamoradas pronto olvidan los valores que les han inculcado.

De todas maneras, imaginarse a Katniss en manos de semejante energúmeno le revolvía el estómago. Era una joven tan dulce y cariñosa que se merecía algo mejor.

Se merecía alguien como él, decidió Peeta. La modestia nunca fue una de sus virtudes.

—¿Y qué le pasó a la chica que Gale dejó embarazada?

—Se fue a la ciudad. La gente dice que abortó.

—¿Usted cree que era de él?

—¿Quién sabe? La chica era un poco casquivana. Si era de Gale, sería la primera vez que tuvo un desliz. Porque durante todos estos años, ha salido con todas las mujeres por debajo de los cuarenta de este pueblo, tanto si estaban casadas como si estaban solteras.

Peeta enarcó las cejas.

—Todo un récord. ¿Qué es lo que tiene ese hombre?

Octavia se echó a reír.

—No se lo puedo decir yo, doctor, porque ya casi tengo sesenta. Pero de lo que no hay duda es de que es un chico muy apuesto.

—¿Qué edad tiene?

—Un poco más joven que usted, pero un poco mayor que Katniss.

—¿Y cuántos años tiene Katniss?

Muriel estiró su espalda, poniendo una expresión de reprobación.

—Doctor, doctor... ¿qué es lo que ha estado haciendo estos meses mientras iba a casa de Sae? Ése tipo de cosas es de lo que uno primero se entera, si se va en serio con la chica. Tiene veintidós.

Peeta frunció el ceño. Había pensado que era mayor. Tenía una expresión más madura, serena, que sugería una mayor experiencia en la vida. Con veintidós años no era más que una niña. Una niña que había vivido toda su infancia en un pueblo. Una joven inocente y sin experiencia.

De pronto se acordó del compromiso de Katniss con Gale Hawthorne. Tampoco tan inocente, quizá. Ni con tan poca experiencia. Los hombres del tipo de Hawthorne no perdían el tiempo saliendo con chicas que no les daban lo que querían.

—¿Usted cree que Hawthorne va a volver?

—¿Quién sabe? Si se entera de que Katniss va a heredar la tienda, a lo mejor.

Peeta dudaba mucho de que el hecho de que Katniss heredara aquella tienda fuera a hacer volver a un tipo de su calaña. Aquel establecimiento no daba más que para vivir, pero sólo porque no se pagaba renta. La tienda era muy pequeña y no valía mucho.

—¿Usted cree que si volviera, ella estaría dispuesta a salir con él otra vez?

—El amor es ciego.

Peeta estaba de acuerdo. Por fortuna, él no estaba enamorado de la chica. Quería tomar una decisión sobre ella con la cabeza, no con el corazón.

—Hasta mañana, Octavia —se despidió. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo en la tienda de Octavia y seguro que aquella conversación la conocerían pronto todos los vecinos.

Aunque tampoco le importaba. Ya había decidido dar el primer paso nada más acabar la consulta esa misma tarde. No quería esperar hasta que apareciera Gale Hawthorne No quería perder el tiempo pidiéndole que saliera con él. Iba a ir directo a lo que quería. Le iba a proponer que se casara con él.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Peeta estaba empezando a ponerse un poco nervioso, un estado bastante inusual en él. Aunque comprensible, decidió mientras entraba por la puerta de atrás de la casa de Katniss. No todos los días le pedía uno matrimonio a otra persona, y menos a una mujer de la que no estaba enamorado, con la que nunca había salido y menos acostado. La mayoría de la gente diría que estaba loco. Delly seguro que pensaría eso.

Pensar en la opinión de Delly le motivaba. Todo lo que Delly pensara que era locura, seguramente era lo más cuerdo en este mundo.

Decidido a no cambiar de parecer, Peeta cerró la puerta y caminó por el sendero que iba hasta la puerta de atrás de la casa de Katniss. Se veía luz a través de las cortinas de las ventanas. También se oía música en alguna parte. Estaba en casa.

Había unos escalones de acceso. Peeta puso el pie en el primero, se detuvo, se colocó la corbata y se estiró la chaqueta.

No es que hiciera falta estirarse la chaqueta, porque llevaba un traje de corte italiano, de color gris oscuro que nunca se arrugaba y que le hacía sentirse como si fuera millonario. La corbata era de seda, también gris con rayas de color azul y amarillo. Era moderna y elegante, sin llegar a ser chillona. Incluso se puso algo de la colonia que guardaba para ocasiones especiales.

Peeta sabía que esa noche tenía una misión difícil y no quería dejar nada al azar.

Quería dar a Katniss una imagen atractiva y deseable de sí mismo. Quería demostrarle que él era lo que Gale Hawthorne no podía ser nunca. Quería ofrecerle lo que Gale Hawthorne nunca le había ofrecido. Un matrimonio sólido, seguro, con un hombre que nunca le sería infiel y del que se podría sentir orgullosa.

Respiró hondo y continuó subiendo los escalones, levantó una mano y llamó a la puerta. Los segundos que tardó ella en abrir le hicieron sentir el estómago revuelto. Tendría que haber comido algo antes de ir. Pero no había sido capaz de probar bocado hasta no saber la respuesta de Katniss.

Una vocecilla interna le advertía que le iba a rechazar, que ella era una mujer romántica y que no estaba enamorada de él.

La puerta se abrió poco a poco. Un rectángulo de luz iluminó su rostro. Katniss se quedó de pie, su rostro en la oscuridad.

—¿Peeta? —le preguntó con voz débil. Habían pasado bastantes semanas de visitas a Sae, antes de que se dirigiera a él por su nombre de pila. Aunque a veces lo seguía llamando doctor Mellark. Le alegró de que esa noche no lo llamara de esa manera.

—Hola, Katniss —saludó él, sorprendido por su tranquilidad. Tenía el corazón en un puño y el estómago revuelto, pero respondió de forma muy segura.

—¿Puedo entrar un momento?

—¿Entrar? —repitió ella como si no lograra entender lo que le había dicho. No la había ido a ver desde la muerte de su tía. Había ido al funeral, pero había recibido una llamada y se había tenido que ir a una urgencia. Seguro que pensaba que su amistad con él se había acabado cuando murió su tía.

—Es que quiero pedirte una cosa —añadió él.

—Ah, bien —se apartó y le dejó entrar.

Peeta la siguió con el ceño fruncido. Parecía estar mejor de lo que había estado el día del funeral, pero todavía estaba muy pálida y delgada. Tenía los pómulos hundidos, con lo que parecía que sus ojos grises eran más grandes. Llevaba un vestido suelto y el pelo casi no tenía brillo.

Peeta echó un vistazo a la cocina. Estaba muy limpia. Posiblemente no había estado comiendo bien desde que murió su tía. El frutero que había en el centro de la mesa estaba vacío, y también el tarro de las galletas. A lo mejor es que no tenía dinero para comida. Los entierros eran muy caros.

¿Se habría gastado todo el dinero que tenían en enterrar a Sae?

Ojala se le hubiera ocurrido pensar en eso antes de ir. No debería haberla dejado sola. Tendría que haberle ofrecido ayuda. ¿Qué clase de médico era? ¿Qué clase de amigo? ¿Qué clase de hombre?

Pues la clase de hombre a la que no se le ocurría otra cosa que pedirle a una mujer que se casara con él sólo porque le convenía. Pero no había tenido en cuenta las necesidades de ella. Era un gesto muy arrogante por su parte.

En realidad, no había cambiado tanto. Seguía siendo el mismo egoísta y avaricioso que había sido siempre. ¿Cuándo iba a aprender? ¿Cuándo iba a cambiar?

Esperaba conseguirlo algún día.

Sin embargo, estaba decidido a continuar con lo que le había llevado allí esa noche. Decidió que él era un buen partido para una muchacha cuyo estado no era muy boyante.

—¿Quieres que prepare café? —le preguntó con gesto triste. Sin esperar su respuesta, se fue a llenar de agua la cafetera.

No era la primera vez que le había preparado café. Cada vez que había ido a visitar a Sae se lo había ofrecido. Katniss sabía que le gustaba tomarlo en un vaso, con sólo una cucharada de azúcar.

Peeta cerró la puerta de entrada y se sentó en la mesa de fórmica, observándola moverse por la cocina. Se movía de forma muy grácil y elegante.

Una vez más, sintió deseos de acariciarle el cuello, seducirla para calmar su deseo, un deseo tan fuerte como el que había sentido una vez por Delly.

Pero no era Delly, una mujer cuya belleza tenía un toque muy sofisticado. Delly tenía unas piernas muy sensuales, sobre todo cuando llevaba los trajes negros que se ponía para ir a trabajar.

Peeta no se imaginó a Katniss vestida con traje, ni con la ropa interior que Delly utilizaba.

Pero, de alguna manera, la encontraba mucho más sensual con aquellos vestidos sueltos. Seguramente se pondría un camisón con puntilla para dormir. La verdad, le daba igual. No había cosa más excitante que una mujer con su cuerpo cubierto. Le añadía misterio, una sensación de «no me toques» que era muy excitante.

Peeta no se podía imaginar a Katniss desnuda. Parecía tener unos pechos de tamaño adecuado, pero no sabía lo que era sujetador y lo que era carne. Aunque a él le gustaban también los pechos pequeños.

Era una mujer pequeña en altura, a diferencia de Delly, que casi era tan alta como él. A decir verdad, le encantaba que Katniss tuviera que levantar la cabeza para dirigirse a él. Le gustaba aquella mujer. A pesar de que era un hombre egoísta, Peeta juró no hacer nunca nada que pudiera hacerle daño.

—Lo siento, pero no tengo galletas para ofrecerte —se disculpó mientras ponía los dos vasos de café encima de la mesa—. No me apetecía ir a comprar, ni cocinar, ni comer.

—Pero tienes que comer, Katniss —le aconsejó—. ¿No querrás ponerte enferma?

Katniss sonrió débilmente, como si la idea de caer enferma fuera algo que no le preocupara demasiado en aquellos momentos. Estaba claro que la muerte de su tía la había deprimido.

Pero no sabía qué decir. Parecía que se le habían borrado todas las ideas de la cabeza.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos, dando sorbos de café, hasta que

Katniss dejó su taza y lo miró.

—¿Qué querías pedirme? —le preguntó en un tono muy débil de voz—. ¿Es algosobre la tía Sae?

La verdad era que no estaba mirándolo. Podía haber llevado puesta cualquier cosa, que ella no se habría dado cuenta.

—No —respondió—. No es algo sobre tu tía Sae. Es algo sobre ti.

—¿Sobre mí?

Por la expresión de sus ojos y el tono de su voz estaba claro que aquello la había sorprendido. Pero había llegado demasiado lejos como para echarse atrás.

—¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer ahora, Katniss, ahora que Sae se ha ido?

—No tengo ni idea.

—¿No tienes familia?

—Tengo primos en Queensland. Pero no los conozco mucho. De hecho, llevo años sin verlos.

—No creo que te quieras marchar de Tindley. Todos tus amigos están aquí.

—Sí —le respondió y dio otro suspiro—. Supongo que abriré la tienda la semana que viene y seguiré haciendo lo que hacía antes.

Lo que hacía antes.

¿Se refería a esperar a que volviera Gale Hawthorne? ¿No se daría cuenta de que una relación con aquel tipo era un callejón sin salida?

—¿Y qué has pensado del futuro, Katniss? Una chica guapa como tú habrá pensado en casarse.

—¿Casarme?

—Serías una mujer maravillosa para cualquier hombre, Katniss —le dijo de corazón.

Ella se sonrojó y miró su café.

—Lo dudo —murmuró.

—Pues yo creo que el hombre que se case contigo tendría que sentirse muy afortunado.

Aquellas palabras provocaron una reacción en ella. Peeta vio que había entendido la razón de su visita. Los ojos de Katniss se arrasaron de lágrimas.

—Sí —continuó diciéndole—. Sí, Katniss, te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo.

Poco a poco, su estado de sorpresa dio paso al de confusión y curiosidad. Sus ojos buscaron su rostro, intentando ver Dios sabe qué.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —le preguntó.

—¿Por qué?

—Sí, ¿por qué? —insistió ella—. Y por favor, no me digas que estás enamorado de mí, porque los dos sabemos que no es cierto.

Peeta estuvo a punto de mentirle. Sabía que podía ser muy convincente si quería.

Le podía decir que había ocultado sus sentimientos por respeto a Sae. Podía contarle todas las mentiras del mundo. Pero no era eso lo que quería. Si se iba a casar con ella, no quería que hubiera mentiras.

—No —replicó Peeta con cierto tono de arrepentimiento en su voz—. No estoy enamorado de ti, Katniss. Pero creo que eres una mujer muy atractiva y deseable. Eso lo he pensado desde el primer momento que te vi.

Peeta vio que se sonrojaba, lo cual le agradó. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de su admiración por ella? Si lo había notado, nunca había intentado manifestarlo, aunque bien era verdad que ella siempre se había mostrado dispuesta a quedarse un rato con él, cuando visitaba a su tía, y le ofrecía café y buena conversación.

—Un hombre como tú puede conseguir a cualquier chica que quiera — contraatacó—. Una mucho más guapa y deseable que yo. No hay ninguna chica de

por aquí que no estuviera dispuesta a rendirse a tus pies, si tú se lo pidieras.

«Pero no tú», pensó Peeta. Parecía que las cosas no le estaban saliendo como él había pensado. El fracaso le dejaba un sabor amargo de boca. Ya le había ocurrido con otra chica, que lo rechazó.

Trató de mantener la calma. La miró a los ojos y continuó.

—Yo no quiero a ninguna otra chica. Te quiero a ti, Katniss.

Al decirlo aquello, se puso roja como un tomate.

—Como ya te he dicho, creo que serías una esposa maravillosa. Y una madre magnífica. He visto cómo tratabas a tu tía. Eres amable y cariñosa, paciente y gentil. Durante todas estas semanas que te he estado viendo, me he llegado a encariñar mucho contigo. Y creo que yo también te gusto. ¿Me equivoco?

—No —le respondió con voz temblorosa—. Me gustas. Pero eso no es suficiente para casarme contigo. Ni tampoco lo es encontrar atractivo a alguien.

Así que lo consideraba un hombre atractivo. Eso estaba bien.

—¿Crees que tienes que estar enamorada? —indagó él.

—Para serte sincera, sí.

—Hace seis meses podría haber estado de acuerdo contigo —argumentó él, entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué es lo que pasó hace seis meses?

Peeta se quedó dudando. A continuación, se arriesgó a contarle la verdad. Se establecía siempre un vínculo con alguien, cuando le contabas algo personal, un secreto. Y no quería que hubiera secretos entre ellos, si iban a ser marido y mujer.

—Hace seis meses estaba viviendo y trabajando con una mujer en Sydney. Una doctora. Estaba enamorado de ella y habíamos pensado casarnos este año. Un día, unos de sus pacientes murió. Un niño. De meningitis.

—¡Qué triste! Seguro que ella sufrió mucho.

—Eso mismo había pensado yo —le respondió con amargura—. Yo en su posición me habría quedado destrozado. Pero no Delly. No. La muerte de aquel niño no significaba nada para ella. Se enfadó tan sólo porque no había podido, identificar los síntomas, pero se justificó diciendo que era imposible en cinco minutos de consulta.

—¿Cinco minutos?

—Ése era el tiempo que teníamos para pasar ver a cada paciente. Había que ver al máximo de pacientes posible. Eso significa dinero y el dinero es lo que importa. No la gente. Ni la vida. Sólo el dinero.

Estaba mirándolo fijamente, viendo la verdad que se escondía en aquellas palabras. Una verdad que decía que no sólo Delly había sido la avariciosa y despiadada. Él había sido igual que ella.

Peeta suspiró.

—Ésa es la verdad y yo más o menos era igual.

—No, Peeta —le respondió ella con voz suave—. Tú no. Tú no eres así. He visto cómo tratabas a la tía Sae. Eres un hombre cariñoso, un buen médico.

—Me halagas, Katniss. Me gusta pensar que me di cuenta a tiempo y traté de mejorar. Por eso me fui de la ciudad y vine aquí, para descubrir una forma mejor de vida.

—¿Y tu relación con Delly? —le preguntó con gesto pensativo.

—No puedo seguir enamorado de una mujer que desprecio —le respondió.

Ella se empezó a reír, lo cual le sorprendió.

—¿Tú crees que el amor se acaba con tanta facilidad? ¿Tú crees que por encontrar un defecto en la persona que amas, la dejas de amar? Créeme si te digo, Peeta, que eso no es así.

Sus palabras fueron como una patada en el estómago. Estaba claro que todavía estaba enamorada de Gale Hawthorne, a pesar de que le era infiel. Y creía que él estaba enamorado todavía de Delly.

Peeta intentó pensárselo mejor. A lo mejor tenía razón y estaba todavía enamorado de Delly. La verdad era que pensaba mucho en ella, sobre todo cuando estaba en la cama.

Pero ninguno de esos factores iba a disuadirle de su intención de convertirla en su esposa. Ni tampoco iba a dejarla pensar que no estaba enterado de la pasión que sentía por otro hombre.

—Ya me han contado lo de Gale Hawthorne —le dijo de forma abrupta. Sus ojos grises brillaron.

—¿Quién te lo contó? ¿La tía Sae?

—Entre otras.

—¿Y qué... qué dicen?

—La verdad. Que te ibas a casar y que te engañó con otra. Que discutisteis y que le dijiste que te ibas a casar con el primer hombre decente que te lo pidiera — le respondió mirándola a los ojos—. Y yo soy ese hombre, Katniss. Y es lo que te estoy pidiendo, que te cases conmigo.

Peeta se quedó sorprendido al ver que ella se enfadaba.

—No tienen ningún derecho a contarte eso —replicó ella—. Yo no quise decir eso. No me puedo casar contigo, Peeta. Lo siento.

Aquella respuesta apasionada borró del rostro de Peeta toda expresión de calma y tranquilidad que hasta ese momento había tenido.

—¿Por qué no? —exigió él—. ¿Es que estás esperando que vuelva Hawthorne?

—Gale —espetó ella, sus ojos verdes llameantes—. Se llama Gale.

—Hawthorne le va mejor.

—Es posible que vuelva —murmuró ella—. Ahora que estoy... estoy sola y... y...

—¿Y has heredado? —dijo por ella—. No creo que esto le haga volver, Katniss —le dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano para señalar la habitación—. Los hombres como Hawthorne quieren de la vida algo más que una casa vieja y un negocio pequeño.

Katniss movía la cabeza.

—No lo entiendes.

—Creo que entiendo la situación muy bien. Se apoderó de tu corazón y lo destrozó sin pestañear siquiera. Conozco a ese tipo de hombres. No pueden tener la cremallera abrochada durante más de un día. Y sólo se quieren a sí mismos. No merece la pena quererlos. Lo mismo me ha pasado a mí con Delly. Y pertenece al pasado. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es olvidar a Hawthorne y seguir viviendo. Cásate conmigo, Katniss —le instó cuando vio la confusión en sus ojos—. Te prometo que seré un buen marido para ti y un buen padre para los niños. Porque querrás tener niños, ¿no? No querrás despertarte un día y ver que eres una solterona con nadie más en que pensar.

Katniss se cubrió la cara con las manos y empezó a llorar. Sin hacer ruido, pero con mucho sentimiento, moviendo los hombros. Peeta se puso en cuclillas a su lado.

Tomó su delicada mano y le giró su rostro lloroso.

—Nunca te haré sufrir así, Katniss. Te lo juro.

—Pero es muy pronto —sollozó ella.

Peeta no estaba muy seguro de lo que había querido decir.

—¿Muy pronto para qué? ¿Quieres decir que ha pasado poco tiempo desde que murió Sae?

—Sí.

—¿Me estás diciendo que podrías casarte conmigo más adelante?

Levantó los ojos. Peeta vio que estaba a punto de responder de forma afirmativa. Pero algo se lo impedía.

—Dentro de un mes —le respondió—. Pídemelo dentro de un mes.

Peeta se sentó sobre sus talones y suspiró.

Tampoco era tanto tiempo. Pero le dejaba preocupado. No creía que aquel período de espera tuviera nada que ver con la muerte de Sae. Era por Hawthorne.

Seguro que esperaba que volviera.

La posibilidad de que aquel desgraciado volviera era mínima, pensó Peeta. Pero, por mínima que fuera, le ponía enfermo. Sólo imaginarse a Katniss otra vez en sus brazos, le revolvía el estómago.

Se sentía celoso. Lo extraño era que él nunca había sentido celos. Katniss evocaba unos sentimientos extraños en él. Además de celoso se sentía protector.

Pero la mayoría de los hombres se sentiría protector con una chica como Katniss.

Era tan frágil, tan dulce. Alguien tenía que protegerla de tipos como Hawthorne. No tenía experiencia para saber a qué tipo de persona se estaba enfrentando.

—Está bien, Katniss —replicó Peeta—. Un mes. Pero eso no quiere decir que no te pueda ver hasta dentro de un mes, ¿no? Me gustaría salir contigo de vez en cuando, para así conocernos.

—Pero todo el mundo pensaría que... que...

—Que estás saliendo con el doctor Mellark —terminó por ella—. ¿Y qué hay de malo en ello? Eres una chica soltera. Yo también estoy soltero. La gente soltera queda para salir, Katniss. Eso no es nada malo.

—No conoces a las damas de Tindley.

—Las estoy empezando a conocer. ¿Qué te parece si quedamos mañana a cenar? Es viernes y yo siempre salgo los viernes. Nos podemos ir a la costa, si no quieres que te vean conmigo en Tindley. Katniss parpadeó y lo miró.

—¿Y después vas a pedirme que me acueste contigo?

Peeta casi no pudo evitar mostrar en su mirada el sentimiento de culpabilidad.

Porque no tenía pensado seducirla esa noche. Era algo que había pensado hacer después de algún tiempo.

—No —le respondió, con lo que él esperaba que fuera un tono convincente—. Te prometo que no.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué no? —le preguntó—. Me has dicho que me encuentras bonita y deseable. Me has pedido que me case contigo. Supongo que me deseas, aunque sólo sea un poquito.

—Claro que sí, más que un poquito, Katniss —se puso en pie y se alisó el pelo con las manos. No se había preparado para una pregunta como aquella. ¿Estaba pidiéndole que la sedujera, o no?

—No te preocupes, Peeta —le dijo en tono tranquilo—. Me he criado en un pueblo, no en un convento. Sé lo que los hombres piensan y quieren con respecto al sexo. Sé que no has salido con nadie desde que has venido a Tindley. Lo que no quiero es darte falsas esperanzas si salgo contigo a cenar. Eres un hombre muy atractivo y con experiencia. Estoy segura de que sabes cómo conquistar a una chica. Pero no pienso acostarme contigo. Y menos antes de casarme.

Peeta se quedó mirándola a los ojos. Aquel era un lado de Katniss que nunca había visto. Tenía una actitud decidida y desafiante en su mirada.

Llegó a sentir admiración por ella, hasta que se acordó de Hawthorne. Estaba seguro de que no le había dado el mismo ultimátum a aquel tipejo.

O a lo mejor sí. ¿Sería eso lo que ocurrió entre ellos? ¿Le habría dicho que no quería acostarse con él hasta no casarse? ¿Le habría dado el anillo sólo para acostarse con ella?

—¿Retiras entonces la invitación de salir a cenar mañana?

—No —le respondió él—. Pero me gustaría que me respondieras a una pregunta.

—¿Qué pregunta?

—¿Eres virgen?


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

El día siguiente le pareció interminable a Peeta. Se acordó varias veces de la respuesta que le había dado el día anterior Katniss a su pregunta. Sí era virgen.

Pero, ¿qué más daba? ¿Realmente le importaba a él eso?

Sí y no.

Nunca antes se había encontrado con una mujer virgen. Ni una sola vez. Delly no lo había sido, ni tampoco las otras novias que había tenido.

Hacer el amor con una mujer virgen era como estar en terreno desconocido.

Pero, al mismo tiempo, hacer el amor con una mujer que nadie había tocado, excitaba una parte de su personalidad que él nunca creía que hubiera existido.

Nunca antes se había considerado un romántico. Pero con Katniss era un hombre distinto. Era una mujer que sacaba lo mejor de él.

Y quizá lo peor.

La posesión y los celos en los hombres eran rasgos que él no admiraba. No le gustaba la forma en que trataba esa clase de hombres a sus novias y mujeres. Era posible que las mujeres se sintieran halagadas en parte durante un tiempo, al ver la pasión de sus compañeros. Hasta que se daban cuenta de la realidad, una realidad que daba paso al miedo. Peeta decidió luchar contra la tentación de comportarse así con Katniss. Quería que fuera feliz, que nunca tuviera miedo.

Y se convertiría en su esposa. Estaba seguro de ello. Sólo era una cuestión de tiempo.

Tiempo...

Peeta miró el reloj que había en la pared. Las cinco en punto. Y la sala de espera llena de pacientes estornudando. El clima primaveral había traído un montón de alergias.

Peeta suspiró, se levantó y se fue a llamar al siguiente paciente.

—Maysilee, espero que hayamos acabado —dijo Peeta al cabo de un rato, asomándose a la sala de espera vacía del consultorio. Eran las siete menos cinco.

Normalmente siempre acababa a las cinco y media. Nunca antes había acabado tan tarde.

—Creo que ya no vendrá nadie más hoy, doctor Mellark —respondió Maysilee, suspirando no por cansancio, sino por tener que dejar al amor de su vida e irse sola a casa.

No es que estuviera enamorada de él, estaba enamorada del consultorio. Maysilee había sido la recepcionista, secretaria y enfermera del doctor Auelius desde hacía veinte años. Trabajaba seis días a la semana, siete si era necesario y se quedaba a hacer horas extras sin recibir ni un céntimo. Estaba en los sesenta, pero sana como una manzana. Seguro que podría aguantar en la clínica otros veinte años.

Al principio había estado un poco tirante con Peeta, hasta que, a través de Octavia, se enteró de que Maysilee había tenido miedo de que la despidiera. Pero en cuanto le aseguró que ella se iba a quedar allí hasta que ella quisiera, su relación había mejorado, aunque tuvo un momento delicado cuando Peeta sugirió introducir un sistema informático para llevar la contabilidad. Cometió el error de decir que un ordenador era más eficaz y que así tendría menos trabajo. De lo que no se dio cuenta Peeta en aquel momento era de que Maysilee no quería tener menos trabajo.

Maysilee se puso muy nerviosa y comentó por todo el pueblo que Peeta pensaba que una máquina podía hacer el trabajo mejor que una persona con veinte años de experiencia y que no iba a seguir trabajando para una persona que pensara eso.

Faltó un día al trabajo y Peeta tuvo que ir a suplicarle de rodillas que volviera. Le dijo que todavía no se había acostumbrado al ritmo de los pueblos y que le perdonara su ignorancia.

Después de aquello, las cosas fueron rodadas, aunque Maysilee siempre le llamaba doctor Mellark, lo cual algunas veces irritaba a Peeta. Pero así era la gente de los pueblos. Tenían a sus médicos en una alta estima. Los ponían en un pedestal. Y aunque era agradable, Peeta a veces se sentía incómodo. Porque si hubieran sabido sus motivos al elegir la medicina como profesión, a lo mejor no le tendrían tanto respeto.

—Me voy arriba a cambiarme, Maysilee —le dijo Peeta.

—¿Va a salir esta noche, doctor?

—Así es.

—¿Dónde va a ir?

—Había pensado ir a la costa.

—Bastante lejos para ir solo —comentó Maysilee.

Peeta estuvo a punto de contarle una mentira, pero prefirió no hacerlo. A la gente de Tindley seguro que le encantaría ver a su segundo y mucho más joven médico casado con una chica de allí. Los médicos escaseaban en los ambientes rurales. Seguro que influirían en Katniss para que aceptase su proposición.

—Pues la verdad es que no voy solo —comentó él—. Voy con Katniss Everdeen.

Lo extraño fue que Maysilee no pusiera cara de sorpresa. Lo que hizo fue sonreír.

—Lo sospechaba.

—Sospecha... —empezó a decir Peeta. Aquel pueblo nunca dejaba de sorprenderle—. ¿Cómo te has enterado? —le preguntó, con cierta curiosidad. No podía ser que Katniss se lo hubiera contado a todo el mundo.

—Octavia me dijo que estuvo preguntando por Katniss ayer. Luego, Rue lo vio entrar por la puerta de atrás de la casa de Sae. Katniss entró en la tienda de Beetee y se compró un vestido. Además de todo eso, ha estado mirando su reloj todo el día. No hace falta ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de las cosas.

Peeta no tuvo más remedio que sonreír.

—¿Y qué es lo que pueden pensar las buenas damas de Tindley? —le preguntó, todavía sonriendo.

—No creo que comenten nada con respecto a Katniss, doctor Mellark. Porque todo el mundo sabe que esa chica no hará nada con nadie hasta que no tenga el anillo en su dedo. Supongo que le pedirá que se case con usted.

—Sí, pero eso no quiere decir que ella vaya a aceptar.

—Si lo que le preocupa es Gale Hawthorne, yo sé todo sobre él —le respondió con cierta brusquedad—. Octavia me lo ha contado.

—Dicen que es muy guapo.

—No guapo exactamente —le respondió—. No es tan guapo como usted. Pero tiene algo. Tiene mano para las mujeres.

—Eso me dice todo el mundo —comentó Peeta—. Pero él no está en Tindley y yo sí. Así que dejémoslo así. Bueno, será mejor que me dé prisa, porque voy a llegar tarde.

—¿A qué hora va a recoger a Katniss?

—A las siete y media.

—Pues márchese, yo me encargo de cerrar aquí.

Peeta subió a toda prisa las escaleras. Al igual que la tienda de chucherías, el consultorio estaba en un edificio antiguo que daba a la calle principal de Tindley. Pero mientras que la casa de Sae era pequeña y sólo tenía un piso, la casa del doctor Aurelius era bastante espaciosa y tenía dos pisos. El doctor Aurelius y su mujer habían criado a tres hijos allí.

A Peeta le gustaba aquella casa. Tenía carácter, como esas casas americanas que a veces se ven en las películas y que él tanto había deseado. Tenía una puerta inmensa de madera con un llamador de bronce. Los techos eran muy altos. El vestíbulo servía de separación para las habitaciones, dos a la derecha y dos a la izquierda. Las dos de la izquierda las habían convertido en sala de espera y consulta. Las dos de la derecha seguían siendo el comedor y el salón.

Arriba había cuatro habitaciones y un cuarto de baño, hasta hacía pocos años, en que la mujer del doctor Aurelius, Enobaria, convirtió dos habitaciones en un dormitorio con baño incluido.

Peeta se metió en el cuarto de baño y se dio una ducha. No tenía tiempo para afeitarse. Una pena. Quería estar perfecto cuando lo viera Katniss. Sin embargo, no era de los que ya tenía barba a las cinco de la tarde. Su padre había sido un hombre con mucho pelo y muy moreno. Pero su madre había sido rubia. Él había salido una mezcla de ambos.

Tampoco se lavó el pelo. No quería ir a buscarla con el pelo mojado. Salió de la ducha y se secó con la toalla. Cinco minutos más tarde estaba frente al armario, pensando qué ponerse.

Decidió no ir de traje. Iba a ir más informal. Estuvo moviendo varias perchas, para decidir qué se ponía. Tenía demasiada ropa. Finalmente, sacó la percha que tenía más a mano y se puso unos pantalones color crema, con una camisa azul de seda y una chaqueta que había elegido Delly, la última vez que salieron de compras.

Aquel recuerdo no le agradó mucho, pero no tenía tiempo para cambiarse. Se puso el reloj en la muñeca y un anillo, regalos que le había hecho Delly en su primer aniversario saliendo juntos. Le había regalado bastantes cosas.

Pero Peeta no ponía ninguna carga sentimental en los regalos. Se los ponía sin pensar en nada. Pero, sin embargo, no le parecía correcto ponérselos cuando iba a salir con una chica que quería que se casara con él. Dejó el anillo, pero se quedó con el reloj, porque le gustaba saber la hora. Pero decidió comprarse otro reloj nuevo a la mañana siguiente. Un reloj menos ostentoso.

Katniss estaba lista y esperándole. Estaba guapísima con un vestido que le sentaba a la perfección. Tenía el cuello redondo y mangas, color crema. Era de una tela muy suave, suelta, que le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Se había lavado el pelo y se había puesto suavizante, porque tenía mejor brillo que el día anterior. También se había maquillado. Sus ojos parecían más grandes, aunque no parecía que se los hubiera pintado. Cuando se acercó a ella, percibió un suave olor a lavanda.

Parecía pertenecer a otro mundo. Era un tesoro que había que cuidar y querer.

¿La habría visto de esa forma Hawthorne cuando iba detrás de ella? ¿O sólo supondría otra muesca en su revólver? ¿Su pureza le habría enrabietado o esclavizado? Peeta no se podía imaginar a aquel energúmeno con un mínimo de sensibilidad. Seguramente le habría pedido a Katniss que se casara con él porque pensó que iba a conseguir lo que quería.

No se la merecía. Los hombres como él no merecían una mujer decente, y menos a Katniss.

—Estás muy guapa —le dijo él, mirándola de arriba abajo, deseando que de forma no apasionada. Pero la verdad era que la deseaba. Pero de manera diferente a como había deseado a Delly.

Con Delly siempre había querido tomar, nunca dar. Al fin y al cabo, era una de esas mujeres liberadas que clamaban a los cuatro vientos que ellas eran responsables de sus propios orgasmos, y algunas veces había sido verdad. Delly y él nunca habían hecho el amor. Habían fornicado. Y muy bien, por cierto. Pero sólo era sexo y satisfacción física.

Con Katniss quería dar. Peeta quería que cuando hicieran el amor fuera una experiencia inolvidable para ella, que le borraría a Hawthorne de su mente para siempre. Su placer sería algo secundario. Eso nunca lo había pensado antes. A lo mejor estaba cambiando de verdad.

—Tú también estás muy guapo.

—Gracias. ¿Nos vamos? Mi coche está ahí aparcado en la calle —le dijo sonriendo—. Aunque la verdad está siempre aparcado en la calle.

Ésa era una de las cosas que su casa no tenía. Un garaje. No había sitio en el patio de atrás.

Pero no se podía tener todo en la vida, como su madre solía decir.

Miró a Katniss y su sonrisa se suavizó.

Era posible que no, pero estaba cerca de conseguirlo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

—¿Dónde está el anillo?

Peeta estaba a punto de meterse una gamba en la boca cuando le hizo esa pregunta inesperada. Lentamente, dejó el tenedor en el plato y la miró a sus luminosos ojos grises.

Por su pregunta estaba claro, pensó, que se había dado cuenta de que casi siempre llevaba un anillo puesto. Estaba claro que una persona que no tuviera interés por otra, no se daría cuenta de ese tipo de cosas.

Aquel pensamiento le halagaba.

También le gustó que la conversación entrara en terrenos más personales.

Mientras iban a Bateman's Bay había estado tranquila, pero tensa. Peeta tenía la sensación de que estaba arrepentida de haber aceptado a ir a cenar con él. Al ver su actitud, Peeta no la había acosado a preguntas y mantuvo una conversación más informal e inconsecuente. En tono gracioso, le contó su relación con Maysilee. Ella se reía, pero estaba claro que su mente estaba en otra parte. Probablemente estaría pensando en Hawthorne.

Pero en aquellos momentos ya no estaba tan seguro. Lo estaba mirando con mucha intensidad.

—Me lo he quitado —le respondió—. Y lo he guardado.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó perpleja—. Era un anillo muy bonito.

—Es que me lo regaló Delly.

—Oh —murmuró ella y miró la pierna de cordero que tenía en su plato.

—También me regaló este reloj —comentó—. Pero mañana por la mañana me voy a comprar otro.

Levantó sus ojos y lo miró con gesto de confusión.

—Lo dices como si no te importara.

—Es que no me importa. Ya han dejado de tener significado para mí. No quiero llevar nada de ella puesto —terminó diciendo con tono emotivo.

—Todavía estás enamorado de ella —comentó ella, sonriendo.

—Puede. Pero no creo que lo esté toda la vida. El tiempo lo cura todo, Katniss.

—Esa es una afirmación muy simple, viniendo dé un médico, Peeta. El tiempo no lo cura todo. Algunas heridas se infectan más. Otras se convierten en úlceras, luego se gangrenan y te matan.

Por un momento, los dos permanecieron en silencio. Peeta estaba horrorizado al comprobar la profundidad de su dolor. ¡Cuánto debía quererlo! ¿Cómo era tan estúpido de pensar que ella lo iba a olvidar y podrían ser felices? ¿Estaría su ego distorsionando la realidad?

—¿Y qué vas a hacer con el anillo y con el reloj?

—Se lo enviaré por correo a mis hermanos. A Finnick creo. Seguro que le gusta.

—Uno de tus hermanos —repitió ella lentamente mientras movía la cabeza—. No había pensado que podías tener familia. Como yo no tengo a nadie, había olvidado que los demás tienen padres y hermanos.

—Yo no tengo padres. Mi madre murió y mi padre sabe Dios dónde está. Dejó a mi madre el día que yo nací. No tengo hermanas, pero tengo cinco hermanos mayores que yo. Tenía seis, pero Cato se mató en un accidente. Con lo cual, quedan Marvel, Thresh, Gloss, Chaff y Finnick. Mi familia en mayoría era solo de hombres , como puedes comprobar. Ella sonrió.

—¿Dónde están tus hermanos? ¿A qué se dedican?

—Cada uno en una parte del mundo. Desde que mi madre murió, hemos perdido contacto. Es típico de los chicos, imagino. Finnick es más o menos de mi edad y nos llevamos bien. No es muy inteligente, trabaja en una fábrica de confección en Sydney y no gana mucho. No está casado. A veces le envío dinero, ropa y cosas así

—la verdad era que hacía tiempo que no le enviaba nada, por lo menos desde que había roto con Delly. Decidió arreglar la situación.

—A mí me habría gustado tener un hermano mayor —comentó ella—. Yo soy hijaúnica. Mis padres eran mayores cuando me tuvieron. La tía Sae era la hermana de mi padre.

—Sae comentó que tus padres se mataron en un accidente de helicóptero.

—Sí, en un viaje de placer. Un término irónico, ¿verdad?

—Trágico.

—Estábamos veraneando en la costa. Yo tenía diez años. Iba a montar en el helicóptero con ellos, pero había comido tantas guarrerías que decidieron dejarme en tierra por si acaso vomitaba. Yo vi el helicóptero caer. Las aspas se engancharon con un árbol y se precipitó al suelo.

—Qué horror.

—La verdad es que no quedé tan destrozada como otros niños en la misma situación. Yo sentía que mis padres no me querían. Mi madre se quedó embarazada de mí por accidente y comentó delante de mí muchas veces que no deberían haber tenido una hija tan tarde y que tendría que haber abortado.

Peeta no supo qué responder. Él nunca sintió el rechazo de su padre, porque no lo había conocido. Pero que alguien te dijera continuamente que no te quería, debía ser horroroso. Peeta siempre había sentido el calor y la protección de su madre.

—De todas maneras, la tía Sae se encargó de mí —continuó Katniss—. Y por fin supe lo que era sentirme querida y amada. Fue muy buena conmigo. Muy, muy buena...

Los ojos se le arrasaron de lágrimas, pero empezó a parpadear y se las secó con una servilleta.

—Lo siento —murmuró, arrugando la servilleta y poniéndosela en las piernas—. Me dije a mí misma que iba a tratar de olvidarme de las penas esta noche. Y no parece que lo haya conseguido. No me extrañaría que nunca más me invitases a salir contigo y menos a que me case contigo.

Peeta se quedó mirándola. Se lo dijo con un tono de voz un tanto raro. ¿Se lo habría pensado mejor? ¿Habría decidido que era una tontería esperar más tiempo a Hawthorne?

—Yo no me preocuparía ahora de eso, Katniss —respondió Peeta—. Te lo pediré de nuevo. Te pediré otra vez que te cases conmigo. Una y otra vez. Te lo preguntaré hasta que me digas que sí.

Katniss respiró hondo y soltó el aire poco a poco. No apartó los ojos de él en ningún momento. Era como si estuviera leyendo su alma.

—Eres un hombre con decisión —comentó ella.

—Sé lo que quiero. Y te quiero a ti, Katniss.

Hizo un gesto extraño con la cara. Peeta pensó que se iba a echar a llorar otra vez. Pero no lo hizo.

—No creo que sea la esposa que tú buscas —le respondió, embargada por la emoción.

—¿Por qué?

—Yo... yo... —empezó a mover la cabeza en sentido negativo. Peeta vio en sus ojos la sombra de la culpa.

—Dime por qué, Katniss —le exigió.

Si había algo que no podía soportar era que alguien le ocultara algo. Quería saber siempre la verdad, por muy dura que fuera. Podía enfrentarse a cualquier cosa, menos a la decepción y la evasión.

—Mírame, Katniss —le ordenó y ella obedeció—. Dime lo que me tengas que decir. No tengas miedo. No me voy a enfadar por nada de lo que puedas decir.

—No te va a gustar oírlo.

—Inténtalo, Katniss.

Permaneció en silencio.

—Confía en mí.

—Aunque acceda a casarme contigo —confesó en un susurró—. Yo sé que nunca podré olvidar a Gale. Nunca podré amarte, mientras Gale esté en mi corazón, por mucho que lo intente.

Peeta suspiró. Ya había imaginado que era eso lo que le preocupaba. Pero oírselo decir era más duro de lo que él había pensado. Pero en el fondo pensaba que con el tiempo aprendería a amarlo, lo mismo que él aprendería a amarla. Era posible que él también estuviera enamorado de Delly, pero sabía que el tiempo lo borraba todo.

El tiempo...

¡Claro! Aquel era el problema entre él y Katniss. El tiempo.

Estaba diciéndole lo que pensaba en aquel momento, pero no se sabía lo que podría pensar al día siguiente, o al mes siguiente, o al año siguiente. El primer amor era muy intenso, pero como una planta, no podía vivir para siempre si no se le alimentaba y regaba. Porque al final se marchitaba y moría.

Si Hawthorne no volvía, el amor que sentía por él se marchitaría, moriría y sería sustituido por el amor a su marido. Katniss era una persona muy dulce y cariñosa y no negaba el afecto a nadie, si se era amable y atento con ella.

Cuando ella dejó su servilleta sobre la mesa, él estiró su mano y se la puso encima. Ella se puso tensa, pero él no la apartó, acariciándole los dedos con los suyos.

—Déjame que yo me ocupe de eso —le dijo—. Yo lo único que quiero es hacerte feliz, Katniss. De hecho...

Peeta se quedó sorprendido cuando ella apartó la mano de pronto.

—No me gusta que me toques así —le espetó sin mirarlo. Se había sonrojado.

—Lo siento —le dijo, aunque era mentira.

Era posible que se le notase en su voz la falta de sinceridad, pero Katniss levantó la cabeza y lo miró enfadada.

—No me digas que lo sientes, cuando no lo sientes. Y no me digas nunca que estás enamorado de mí, si no lo estás.

Él se quedó sorprendido por aquel ataque. No sabía que tuviera ese temperamento.

—Está bien —replicó él.

Su expresión cambió y lo miró de forma más amable.

—Lo siento —le dijo—. Estoy un poco insoportable.

Peeta sonrió.

—¿Por qué no dejamos de disculparnos el uno con el otro y cenamos? —le propuso—. Me dijiste que te gustaban los restaurantes chinos, ¿recuerdas? Por eso vinimos aquí y no al italiano que yo quería ir.

—Tenía que haberte hecho caso —le dijo mientras jugueteaba con la comida—. No tengo mucho apetito. ¿Te gusta la comida italiana?

—Me encanta. Pero también la comida china. Y la alemana, francesa, alsaciana y japonesa. La verdad es que me gusta toda, siempre y cuando no sea yo el que la tengo que hacer.

—A mí me encanta cocinar —respondió ella.

—Eso está bien.

Le dirigió una mirada cortante.

—Eso no quiere decir que me vaya a casar contigo —le dijo.

—Podré mantener la esperanza, ¿no?

—Puede que sean falsas esperanzas.

—Me arriesgaré a ello.

Ella se estiró en la silla.

—Tú no crees que vaya a volver, ¿verdad?

—Si te quisiera, no se habría marchado por nada del mundo. Pero si te amara, nunca habría hecho lo que hizo.

—Para ti las cosas son sólo blanco o negro —argumentó suspirando—. Ya sé que lo que hizo Gale está mal. Pero estoy segura de que me quería. Pero eso las cosas no son tan fáciles. Por el hecho de saberlo.

—Entiendo —comentó él.

Cuando él le dijo a Delly que la iba a dejar, nunca la vio enfadarse tanto. ¿Por qué la dejaba cuando se amaban tanto? Le dijo que ella lo quería mucho. Trató de convencerlo. Apeló a todos sus puntos débiles. A su ambición. Su avaricia. Su amor por la vida en la ciudad. Y al sexo, por supuesto. Trató de convencerlo por todos los medios. Pero no pudo.

¿Qué habría hecho si ella lo hubiera perseguido? Si hubiera aparecido en las primeras semanas de estar en Tindley, cuando pensaba que había cometido el error más grave de su vida, antes de acostumbrarse a un ritmo más lento, antes de que la tranquilidad entrara en su ser, se habría ido con ella.

Entendía cómo se sentía Katniss en aquellos momentos. Pero la gente como Delly y Hawthorne eran incapaces de querer a nadie. Delly no había ido tras él y Hawthorne no volvería. Miró el rostro deprimido de Katniss y decidió cambiar de tema de conversación.

—¿Quieres postre? —le preguntó—. Porque no te vas a comer eso. A lo mejor algo dulce te entra mejor.

—Bueno —comentó ella más alegre—. Un helado.

—¿Nada más?

—No, pero de muchos sabores.

—Tus deseos son órdenes —replicó él e hizo un gesto al camarero.

Peeta mantuvo la conversación ajena a temas de amor durante el resto de la velada y el camino de vuelta a Tindley lo hicieron más relajados. Le contó la época de estudiante y los trabajos que había tenido que hacer para pagarse sus estudios.

Cuando aparcó el coche frente a la tienda de chucherías, Katniss estaba riéndose.

—¿De verdad trabajaste en un bar de homosexuales?

—Sólo una tarde —le respondió mientras apagaba el motor y se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad—. No sabía que era un bar de homosexuales hasta que empecé a trabajar.

—¿En qué momento te diste cuenta?

—A las pocas horas. Pensé que iba a aguantar más tiempo por las propinas que daban.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Que sólo aguanté tres horas más. Al parecer, no necesitaba el dinero tanto como yo pensaba. Me tuve que ir, o si no iba a terminar en la cárcel. Porque si alguien me hubiera pellizcado el trasero, te aseguro que le habría dado un puñetazo.

Ella se empezó a reír a carcajadas.

No había tenido intención de hacerlo. De verdad que no la había tenido. Pero llevaba tanto tiempo sólo, que antes de que pudiera darse cuenta había girado su cuerpo y estaba besándola. Ella no se opuso, a pesar de sentir su boca, de sentir su lengua, a pesar de toda su moralidad.

Hubo un momento en que se quedó como paralizada, hasta le llegó a poner las manos en su pecho, para apartarlo. Pero no le empujó, ni intentó cerrar la boca. Aceptó su lengua e incluso se quejó de placer. Fue aquel quejido el que le abrió las puertas de la pasión y Peeta comprobó que su intención de dar era una falacia. Porque, de repente, lo único que quería era seducirla. Quería hacerla quejarse de placer otra vez, hacerla olvidarse de quién era, que se rindiera a su voluntad.

Siguió besándola mientras que con la mano buscaba su pecho. Se lo acarició con los dedos y con el pulgar buscó su pezón. Ella se quejó de placer de nuevo. Arqueó su cuerpo, separando su espalda del asiento, para hacer más presión.

Peeta estaba tan excitado y aborto por sus respuestas, que al principio no se dio cuenta de que ella estaba intentando separarse. Hasta que ella no trató de apartarse por todos los medios, él no se percató de que no quería continuar con aquello.

Nunca antes se le había resistido nadie llegados a aquel punto.

Pero poco a poco fue apartando su boca y se acomodó en su asiento. La mano que antes había estado acariciando su pezón, se la pasó por el pelo.

—Lo siento —murmuró él, furioso porque a lo mejor había puesto en peligro su relación con ella. Pero también podía haberlo rechazado antes.

Ella no dijo una palabra, se quedó sentada, con las manos entrelazadas en sus piernas. Vio que respiraba de forma entrecortada y estaba sofocada.

—He dicho que lo siento, Katniss —repitió con la respiración un poco más tranquila. Aunque el resto de su cuerpo no lo estaba. Iba a necesitar unas cuantas duchas de agua fría. No quería utilizar otros métodos. Ya no era un adolescente sin capacidad de control. Era un hombre, un hombre que quería una mujer y que la deseaba.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer? —le dijo ella medio temblando.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué he hecho?

—Has trastocado todo en lo que yo creía de mí misma.

—¿Qué?

—Que yo sólo podía sentir esto con Gale...

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A sentir esto... —le agarró la mano y se la puso otra vez en su pecho, no para sentir su pezón, sino los latidos de su corazón.

Su ingenuidad en cuanto al sexo era algo increíble. Peeta estaba seguro de que podría utilizar su falta de experiencia para que hiciera lo que él quisiera esa misma noche. Pero sabía que por la mañana se arrepentiría. Y se culpabilizaría.

Quería su respeto, y también su cuerpo. Y sobre todo quería que fuera su esposa. Seducirla iba contra sus intereses. Pero no la iba a dejar que se fuese pensando que su mano sobre su pecho era simplemente eso.

—El amor y el sexo no tienen que ir siempre de la mano, Katniss —murmuró mientras le acariciaba otra vez el pezón, viendo cómo sus labios se entreabrían—. Lo que sientes es pura química, es una cuestión hormonal.

De pronto apartó la mano, más por bien suyo que por el de ella.

—Ya eres una mujer, Katniss —le dijo—. Y posiblemente tengas tantas ganas como yo.

—Pero yo pensé que... que...

—Que el deseo es sólo cosas de hombres. Que las chicas no necesitan el sexo.

—No. Sí. No. No lo sé. Yo pensaba que había que estar enamorada para desear hacer el amor.

—Estoy seguro de que estar enamorada hace la experiencia más emotiva, pero hacer el amor sin estar enamorada es también una experiencia muy placentera. Se quedó mirándolo y él casi pudo leer su mente. Estaba pensando lo sencillo que sería hacer el amor con él. Le había gustado el beso y la mano en su cuerpo. Y más si le hubiera acariciado sus dos pechos, pero desnudos. Sentirlo dentro de ella.

Peeta tuvo dificultades para aguantar su excitación. Estuvo a punto de abandonar todas sus precauciones. Hasta que se consoló imaginándose lo que sería la noche de bodas. Hacer con ella lo que quisiera.

—Los dos nos atraemos sexualmente, Katniss —le argumentó—. Eso está claro. Tú también lo sabes. Cásate conmigo y te prometo que una parte de nuestras vidas será muy gratificante.

—¿De verdad crees que saldría bien?

—Estoy seguro.

—Pero no estamos enamorados.

—El amor no es garantía de felicidad en una relación, Katniss. Seguro que lo sabes. Nos gustamos y nos deseamos. Podemos hacer planes manteniendo la cabeza fría. Formaremos un gran equipo.

—Eres muy persuasivo.

—Y tú encantadora.

Ella se sonrojó.

—Estoy confusa.

—Te quiero.

—Todavía no sé por qué.

—Te subestimas.

—No, creo que no. Sé lo que soy y sé que no soy una chica que un hombre como tú mire dos veces. Me has pedido que me case contigo por despecho, Peeta.

—Eso no es verdad. Te he pedido que te cases conmigo porque quiero que seas mi esposa.

Ella frunció el ceño. Él se acercó y le puso la palma de la mano en su rostro.

—¿Qué respondes, Katniss? —le preguntó con voz suave—. ¿Te casas conmigo?

—Ibas a esperar un mes para preguntármelo otra vez —le respondió ella con voz temblorosa.

—He cambiado de opinión. Aunque digas que sí, todavía tardaremos semanas en preparar todo. Sólo la licencia de matrimonio tarda un mes, y las amonestaciones tres.

—¿Amonestaciones?

—Me voy a casar contigo por la iglesia, Katniss. Juraré quererte hasta que la muerte nos separe. Y quiero que vayas con vestido blanco de cola, como prueba de tu inocencia.

—¡Oh! —exclamó ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No llores —murmuró él—. Sólo di sí, y pasaré el resto de mi vida haciéndote feliz.

—¿Me prometes que nunca me serás infiel?

—¡Nunca! —le prometió.

—Si me eres infiel, te dejaré.

—Si lo soy, merezco que me dejes.

—Así sea. Me casaré contigo, Peeta.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

—¿Cómo estás? —fue lo primero que le preguntó Maysilee la mañana siguiente. Era el fin de semana que se tenía que quedar de guardia, porque de lo contrario habría estado con Katniss comprando el anillo de compromiso. Y un reloj para él.

Pensó no contarle nada a Maysilee pero desechó la idea, porque tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Puedes guardar un secreto, Maysilee? —le preguntó muy optimista.

—¡Doctor Mellark! ¡Vaya una pregunta! Por supuesto.

—Me dijo que sí.

Nancy aplaudió emocionada.

—¡Una noticia magnífica! Ya verá cuando se lo cuente a... —dejó sin terminar la frase, porque se sintió culpable—. ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que guardar el secreto? —le preguntó.

—¿Crees que podrás aguantar hasta el lunes? Ése día es cuando voy a comprarle a Katniss el anillo —porque cuando tenía guardia el fin de semana, libraba el lunes.

Peeta empezó a reír. Pobre Maysilee, tener una bomba y no poder soltarla.

—Está bien, Maysilee, déjame que vaya a decirle a Katniss que te lo he contado y luego puedes decírselo a quien quieras —la verdad era que ya había llamado una vez a Katniss, para asegurarse de que no había cambiado de opinión. No lo había hecho, pero tenía la voz como perdida. Le había invitado a cenar en su casa esa noche, pero prefería ir a verla enseguida.

Katniss estaba abriendo la tienda cuando Peeta llegó. Sus ojos se iluminaron al verlo.

—¿Ocurre algo? —le preguntó.

—Pues que va a ser imposible mantener nuestro compromiso en secreto, Katniss — le dijo sonriendo—. Maysilee lo sabe. Se lo he contado.

—¡Se lo has contado! ¿Por qué?

—Porque quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa. ¿Tú no?

Por la expresión de su rostro, estaba claro que no. Se sintió un poco desilusionado.

—¿Qué problema hay? —le preguntó—. ¿Tienes miedo de que alguien le cuente a Hawthorne que te vas a casar con otro?

No lo negó y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por controlar su humor. La agarró del brazo y la metió en la tienda. Por nada del mundo se arriesgaría a que todo Tindley los oyera discutir.

—Escucha, Katniss —murmuró, cuando estuvieron dentro—. Yo pensaba que esto ya lo habíamos hablado anoche. Ese hombre es un caradura. Y no va a volver. ¿Cuándo te vas a meter eso en la cabeza? No seas masoquista y concédete la posibilidad de ser feliz.

Lo miró con ojos relucientes.

—¿Piensas que quiero que vuelva?

—Sí. Creo que tienes una fijación con él y que no vas a ser feliz hasta que no lo veas de nuevo. Por una parte quiero que vuelva, para que puedas comprobar por ti misma la clase de persona que tanto anhelas. Yo creo que has idealizado a Hawthorne. Si supiera dónde está, le enviaría una invitación para la boda.

Katniss palideció.

—No serías capaz.

—Claro que sería capaz. ¿Crees que me da miedo? A mí me dan pena todos losHawthorne de este mundo. Si nos pones uno al lado del otro, Katniss, yo sé a quién elegirías al final —su voz se suavizó al comprobar su expresión de dolor—. Es un villano, cariño. Mereces otra cosa mejor que él.

—Me... me has llamado cariño.

—Eso es lo que tú eres para mí —le susurró y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Ella se dejó abrazar. La besó hasta dejarla casi sin respiración, para que se acordara de por qué le había dicho que se iba a casar con él. Cuando la soltó, ella lo miró.

—Y ahora dejemos de hablar de tonterías —le dijo con firmeza—. Me voy a casar con la chica más encantadora de Tindley y me da igual quién lo sepa.

Las siguientes tres semanas fueron de lo más maravillosas en la vida de Peeta.

Su relación con Katniss se estaba haciendo más profunda conforme pasaban más tiempo juntos. Descubrieron que tenían los mismos gustos en cuanto a lectura y películas. A ninguno de los dos les gustaban las películas de miedo, ni violencia. Las de ciencia ficción les gustaban si el actor era bueno. Peeta siempre leía un libro o veía un vídeo en sus días libres, pero a diferencia de los libros, que sólo los leía una vez, los vídeos podía verlos varias.

Cuando le enseñó a Katniss su colección de vídeos, ella se puso muy contenta al ver que tenía películas que a ella le gustaban mucho, y le propuso que vieran algunas juntos. Durante todo ese mes es lo que hicieron, y cada uno elaboró un listado con las cinco que más les habían gustado. Fue increíble lo parecidas que fueron las listas. Los dos pusieron Witness en el número uno. En los otros tres puestos no coincidieron en el orden, pero los dos eligieron Braveheart, Chariots of Fire y Tootsie. En quinta posición ella puso la película Katniss, de Jane Austen, mientras que él eligió Blade Runner.

Peeta estaba asombrado de lo bien que le estaban yendo las cosas con la mujer que había elegido con la cabeza y no con el corazón. Le encantaba hablar con Katniss.

Y como no iban a hacer el amor hasta no casarse, pasaban mucho tiempo hablando.

Descubrió que su novia, aunque no tenía estudios, era una persona creativa, intuitiva y sensible, con opiniones muy interesantes en una gran variedad de temas.

Durante los años que había estado cuidando de Sae, le había leído el periódico todos los días, desde la primera hasta la última página. Todavía leía el periódico todas las mañanas, le dijo con orgullo.

Peeta también admiraba sus habilidades en la cocina y ella simplemente lo admiraba a él. Se daba cuenta de ello y le daba confianza. Con el día de la boda ya más cerca, empezó a darle cada vez menos importancia a que Hawthorne volviera.

Pero no fue Hawthorne el que estropeó las cosas, sino Delly.

Dos semanas antes del día de la boda, un viernes muy frío de octubre, el teléfono móvil de Peeta empezó a sonar. Era Maysilee.

—Le ha llamado una persona, doctor Mellark —le informó—. Una doctora, nada menos. Dijo que era muy urgente y que tenía que ponerse en contacto con usted inmediatamente.

A Peeta le dio un vuelco el estómago.

—¿Le dijo su nombre?

—Sí, doctora Cartwright. Dijo que se sabía su número de memoria —añadió Maysilee, con tono suspicaz—. Quiere que la llame cuanto antes.

—Gracias, Maysilee. La doctora Delly era una compañera de universidad. Tendrá algún problema médico que quiera consultar —le respondió con voz temblorosa. Casi podía sentir el rostro de desaprobación de Maysilee. Pensó en la posibilidad incluso de que Maysilee fuera diciendo por ahí que él era más o menos como Hawthorne, que cortejaba a una mujer, pero que tenía una querida.

Con rostro de enfado se echó a un lado de la calzada y marcó el teléfono de Delly.

No estaba en el consultorio. Decidió llamar al móvil.

Respondió al tercer tono.

—¿Peets?

Decidió no prestar atención a vuelco que le dio el corazón al oírla dirigirse a él en esos términos. Era la única persona que acortaba su nombre y a él le gustaba. A lo mejor lo sabía y por eso se dirigía a él de esa forma.

—¿Qué quieres, Delly? —le preguntó en tono frío. Pero su largo celibato le impedía mantener la calma. A pesar de que sólo quedaban dos semanas para casarse con Katniss, imaginarse a Delly desnuda encima de él lo excitaba.

—Qué agradable oír tu voz, Peets. Te he echado de menos, cariño. ¿Me has echado de menos tú a mí?

—Mi secretaria me dijo que me llamabas por una urgencia —procuró cortar por lo sano.

—Es sobre tu hermano, Peets. Finnick.

Peeta le había enviado a Finnick el reloj y el anillo, y también la invitación a la boda. Su hermano le había enviado una carta de agradecimiento, disculpándose por no poder asistir a la celebración.

—¿Qué ocurre con Finnick?

—Pues que anoche vino a la clínica con dolores abdominales. Yo le examiné. Al ver su estado, preferí enviarlo al hospital. Y menos mal que le envié, porque ha pasado una noche fatal. Al parecer había comido algo en mal estado. No es muy grave, pero está muy enfermo. El médico dice que no le dará el alta hasta dentro de dos días.

Pensé que a lo mejor querías verlo.

—¿En qué hospital está?

—Royal North Shore.

—Iré enseguida —al doctor no le importaría sustituirle. Peeta ya le había hecho con anterioridad el mismo favor, cuando tuvo que ir a un funeral.

Mejor sería no pensar que a Finnick le podía haber pasado algo malo.

—¿Cómo te has enterado de mi número? —le preguntó.

—Oh, Peets —exclamó ella, y casi pudo oír la sonrisa en su voz, esa sonrisa lenta y sensual que le solía dirigir cuando lo invitaba a ir a la cama—. Sabía dónde estabas. Estaba esperando que entraras en razón. Recuerda que te dije que te daba seis meses. Han pasado más.

Aquello era una estupidez. Sabía que no se habría puesto en contacto con él si no hubiera pasado lo de Finnick. Lo que estaba era jugando a ser mujer fatal.

—Apuesto a que te estás aburriendo como una ostra allí —continuó diciéndole—. Los pueblos y las chicas de los pueblos no tienen lo que hace feliz a un chico de ciudad. Y tú eres un chico de ciudad, Peets —le dijo riéndose de forma maliciosa. Peeta lo sabía. Contra ello había tenido que luchar. Pero había triunfado y le gustaba su nueva vida. No es que fuera muy excitante, no iba a la ópera, ni a fiestas, ni tenía noches locas de pasión.

Pero aquellos placeres eran sólo pasajeros. No era la vida que él quería.

—Pues la verdad es que no me aburro —contraatacó—. Me encanta esto. Y para tu información, me voy a casar dentro de dos semanas.

—¿De verdad? ¿Qué ha pasado, Peets? ¿Has dejado embarazada a una pobre chica?

—No, Delly, Kat no está embarazada.

—Kat. ¡Qué nombre tan dulce! ¿Es también dulce ella? ¿Te hace lo que yo te hacía, cariño? No creo que puedas prescindir de eso durante mucho tiempo.

—Kat es una buena chica, Delly —le respondió.

—¿Buena chica? Me parece que te vas a aburrir. Pero, cuando quieras, vienes por Sydney. Dale cualquier excusa. Dile que vas a asistir a una conferencia, por ejemplo.

—No pienso hacer ese tipo de cosas, Delly. Te dejé hace siete meses, y te dejé para siempre.

Ella empezó a reírse a carcajadas. Una risa un poco forzada.

—No podrás olvidarte de mí tan fácilmente, Peets. Puedes pretenderlo, pero cuando estés en la cama con tu buena chica y hagas el amor con ella, te acordarás de mí. Te lo garantizo.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro —le espetó—. Gracias por ocuparte de Finnick. Es extraño que no le dieras algún antiácido y lo enviaras a casa a morir. Supongo que hasta el peor médico del mundo a veces acierta. No me llames más, Delly. Adiós.

Cuando colgó estaba temblando. Dejó el teléfono en el asiento de al lado del conductor y apoyó su frente sudorosa en el volante, mirándose la entrepierna y viendo lo que sólo con la voz le había hecho aquella mujer.

Intentó calmarse. Sólo eran recuerdos que le jugaban una mala pasada. No era amor. Había vivido con aquella mujer tres años y habían hecho el amor en incontables ocasiones y se había convertido en un adicto del sexo. Era difícil borrar aquel recuerdo en tan sólo siete meses. Era como un mal hábito del que es difícil desprenderse. Pero el caso era que su cuerpo había respondido. Aquella era la realidad.

«No podrás olvidarte de mí tan fácilmente, Peets...»

No le contó a Katniss que la que había llamado era Delly. De hecho, no le habría contado que le había llamado una doctora, si no lo hubiera sabido Maysilee. Y lo que Maysilee sabía, lo sabía todo el pueblo al siguiente instante. Por suerte, Delly no le había dicho su nombre.

Le mintió dos veces, porque le dijo que era una doctora que había trabajado en otra clínica. Le contó que Finnick le había dado su número.

No eran mentiras muy graves. Sólo mentirijillas, para que Katniss no se preocupara por cosas sin importancia.

Se la podría haber llevado con él, pero no estaba muy seguro de que Delly no apareciera por el hospital. Era la típica persona que aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad que se le daba para desagraviarse de los insultos que le había dicho por teléfono. Una persona como Katniss habría sido la víctima perfecta de su malicia.

Era mejor que no se conocieran.

Por fortuna, Katniss tenía mucho trabajo, porque se estaba haciendo el vestido de novia y quería terminarlo ese mismo fin de semana. Peeta se alegró de no tener que convencerla de que no le acompañara. Pareció no importarle de que se fuera. Era una persona muy independiente, que era feliz estando sola.

A Peeta le gustaba su independencia. Y su falta de avaricia. Le había dicho que él le podía comprar un vestido, si ella no podía. Pero ella dijo que quería hacerse el vestido ella misma. Le dijo que cosía muy bien y él no lo dudó un momento. Los tapices que hacía eran increíbles y se los quitaban de las manos, cuando los exponía en la tienda.

Aunque no sacaba mucho dinero por ellos. El material se llevaba todo los beneficios. Pero era una afición que le había posibilitado tener siempre algo de dinero, le explicó una vez que hablaron de su situación económica. Él le dijo que no quería su dinero. Lo que ganara ella era de ella y lo podía gastar en lo que quisiera.

Y tampoco quería nada de lo que había heredado de Sae.

Ella le informó de que Sae sólo tenía la casa y la tienda. Y de la tienda sacaba bastante poco. Menos de veinte mil dólares al año. Sin embargo, Katniss le dijo que quería seguir trabajando en la tienda después de casarse, por lo menos hasta que tuvieran el primer hijo, pero que después buscaría a alguien para que lo cuidase.

Quería convertir aquel sitio en una casa de labores, donde las mujeres pudieran ir, trabajar, charlar y pasárselo bien.

Peeta pensó que era una gran idea y se lo dijo.

—¿Cuándo vas a volver? —le preguntó Katniss, cuando vio que hacía la maleta.

Estaba sentada en la cama que iba a ser la cama matrimonial.

Peeta la miró. Ella estaba balanceando los pies. Sintió una oleada de deseo. ¿Qué haría si hacía el amor con ella de forma violenta, no suave?

Podía hacerlo, sabía que podía hacerlo.

De pronto sintió toda la tensión sexual que se había acumulado en su cuerpo con tantos besos y abrazos que le había dado en todas aquellas semanas. La noche anterior, por ejemplo, ella casi le había suplicado que no parara y le costó un gran esfuerzo separarse de ella.

Pero lo logró y le dijo que si lo hacían, sabía que luego ella se lo echaría en cara.

Sólo quedaban dos semanas. ¿Qué eran dos semanas comparadas con una vida?

Ella había movido la cabeza en sentido negativo, con la cara roja y el cuerpo tembloroso.

—Ojala no hubiera accedido nunca a toda esta locura.

—No es una locura, Katniss. Es algo dulce y especial y tú eres especial.

Ella lo miró con un sentimiento casi de amor en sus ojos. Recordó aquella mirada y abandonó cualquier plan de seducción en ese momento. Después no le iba mirar como lo había mirado en esa ocasión.

—No sé cuándo voy a volver —le dijo—. Depende de cómo esté Finnick. Pero te llamaré. Tengo que estar en la clínica el lunes. Como muy tarde volvería el lunes por la mañana. No hay mucho tráfico a esas horas —con la llegada del buen tiempo se incrementaba el volumen de coches en las carreteras y la autopista Princes se abarrotaba.

—Te echaré de menos —le dijo ella con voz suave. Se miraron los dos a los ojos. Los de ella eran dos grandes abismos grises en los que él parecía disolverse. Tenía una boca suave e incitante, al igual que todo su cuerpo, que cubría con uno de sus vestidos sueltos y ligeros. Era un vestido sencillo, con flores estampadas.

Le hubiera gustado quitárselo.

—Yo también te echaré de menos —le respondió mientras terminaba de hacer la maleta. Si la besaba...

Ella permaneció en silencio. Él la miró por segunda vez. Tenía las manos en su regazo y le estaba dando vueltas a su anillo de compromiso. El diamante brillaba a la luz del sol que pasaba por la ventana. No era un diamante muy grande, pero era el que ella había elegido.

—¿Te ocurre algo, Katniss? —le preguntó.

Ella lo miró y sonrió.

—No, supongo que no. Es una tontería, pero es que tengo una sensación muy extraña. Es como si alguien estuviera caminando sobre mi tumba. Una premonición.

Ten cuidado por favor, Peeta. Conduce con cuidado.

Peeta se acercó y se sentó a su lado. La agarró de los hombros y la miró a los ojos.

—Tendré mucho cuidado —le prometió—. Nada, es decir nada, me va a impedir que vuelva junto a ti.

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Te lo juro.

Katniss suspiró.

—Está bien.

Sin besarla, se levantó y terminó la maleta.

El viaje fue una pesadilla. Muchos coches y camiones y muchas retenciones. Y encima empezó a llover.

Ya había oscurecido cuando llegaba al aparcamiento del hospital. En su nuevo reloj daban las nueve cuando se presentó ante el jefe de la sección como médico y hermano de Finnick, para evitar que le dijeran que iba a horas que no eran de visita.

Solicitó hablar con el especialista que llevaba el caso de Finnick. La enfermera, una atractiva mujer de unos treinta años, le sonrió y le dijo que no iba a poder hablar con ese médico hasta el día siguiente por la mañana. Que llamaría al médico de guardia. También le dijo que le habían dado un somnífero a Finnick y que probablemente estuviera dormido. Pero que podía quedarse en la habitación de su hermano el tiempo que quisiera.

Peeta caminó por el pulido pasillo hasta llegar a una habitación con seis camas, aunque sólo había cuatro ocupadas. Finnick estaba en la más alejada de la puerta, la que había al lado de una ventana desde la que se veía la ciudad; estaba dormido.

Gracias a Dios no se veía a Delly por ninguna parte. Pero estaba seguro de que podía aparecer en cualquier momento. La idea le hizo temblar.

Intentó quitarse aquel pensamiento concentrándose en el estado de su hermano.

Le tomó el pulso y leyó el informe que había a los pies de la cama. Había tenido la presión muy alta y mucha fiebre. Por las noches había sufrido algún que otro ataque.

Debería haber estado en cuidados intensivos, pero, como no pertenecía a la sanidad pública, no tenía derecho. No obstante, parecía estar estable y posiblemente fuera de todo peligro. Aunque tenía un aspecto horrible.

Peeta dejó el informe y miró por la ventana. Vio las luces de la ciudad. Un paisaje espectacular. Sydney era un sitio lleno de vida por la noche. Era una ciudad excitante y preciosa, llena de gente excitante y muy guapa.

—Hola, Peets. Te estaba esperando...

Su voz le llegó a lo más fondo de su alma. Mirarla tuvo sin embargo otro efecto diferente.

Estaba de pie, al lado de la cama de Jerry, con uno de los vestidos que siempre le habían excitado tanto. Un vestido ajustado en el que se veía con claridad que no llevaba sujetador puesto, lo cual no era una sorpresa. ¿Cuándo llevaba Delly sujetador?

Llevaba una falda muy corta y medias de las que no se rompían, por mucho que las manosearan las manos de los hombres. Llevaba puestos unos zapatos de tiras tan sensuales que podían hacer subir la presión de cualquiera.

Peeta la miró sin alterarse, Delly se acercó un poco más a él. Parecía estar interpretando su mirada de forma errónea. Lo que no sabía era que su presencia física estaba provocando en él un efecto totalmente opuesto al que había causado su voz por teléfono. Había evocado recuerdos. Pero en carne y hueso no evocaba en él más que sorpresa por haberla considerado alguna vez una mujer atractiva.

Después de estar con alguien tan encantadora como Katniss, podía mirar con otros ojos a gente como Delly. Su pelo teñido de negro le quedaba disonante con la palidez de su rostro. Se había pintado los ojos demasiado oscuros, así como la pintura de labios. También llevaba demasiado perfume en su cuerpo.

Seguro que seguía teniendo una figura impresionante, pero incluso eso le pareció excesivo. Prefería la delicadeza de Katniss. Prefería la falta de artificio de Katniss.

Prefería todo lo que rodeaba a Katniss.

La preocupación que había tenido de sentir algún deseo por Delly desapareció como por encanto. Estaba libre al fin. Libre para poder forjar un futuro con Katniss, sin ataduras del pasado.

Miró a Delly y se rió.

—¿Por qué te ríes de mí así? —le preguntó.

—No me estaba riendo de ti, Delly. Me estaba riendo de mí mismo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Pues que no te tengo ningún rencor, Delly, pero estas perdiendo el tiempo viniendo aquí. Vete a ver si encuentras a algún otro pobre ignorante al que puedas seducir con tus artes. Yo no te quiero ver más.

—Concédeme cinco minutos y te haré cambiar de opinión.

—¿Cinco minutos? ¿Aquí y ahora?

—Aquí, ahora mismo —le dijo de forma provocadora—. Finnick está inconsciente. Podemos echar la cortina —algo que empezó incluso a hacer.

Peeta agarró la cortina con fuerza y la volvió a abrir, mirándola de tal forma que la dejó en el sitio.

—Escúchame y escúchame bien. No me dejaría tocar por ti, aunque fueras la única mujer sobre la tierra. Me pones la carne de gallina, ¿lo sabes? Vete con tu veneno a otra parte y déjanos a las personas decentes respirar en paz.

No dijo una sola palabra, se quedó mirándolo, con odio en sus ojos.

Sabía que había ido muy lejos, demasiado lejos, pero ya era tarde.

Sin decir una palabra, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Peeta la observó marcharse, preguntándose de qué manera se iría a vengar de él.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Pasó un fin de semana inquietante, a pesar de que Finnick empezó a mostrar signos de recuperación el sábado y de hablar varias veces con Katniss por teléfono.

Delly no volvió a aparecer.

El problema era que estaba tenso sin saber la razón. Sentía un miedo irracional a que todo por lo que se había esforzado durante los últimos meses se viniera abajo.

Su relación con Katniss. El matrimonio. Su futuro.

Decidió marcharse a eso de las cinco de la tarde del domingo, dejando a Finnick mucho mejor. Tenía que tranquilizarse. No tenía que correr. Se lo había prometido a Katniss.

Pero quería verla cuanto antes y comprobar que estaba bien. Llegó a Tindley a las siete, aparcó al lado de la tienda y entró por la puerta de atrás sin llamar.

En el momento que abrió la puerta supo que había llegado demasiado tarde.

Durante toda su vida iba a recordar la expresión en su rostro. Nunca había visto una expresión tan desesperada. Tenía la cara blanca y los ojos rojos. Era evidente que había estado llorando durante horas.

Reaccionó como cualquier hombre en su lugar. Enfadándose.

—¿Qué es lo que te ha contado esa víbora?

Ella levantó su mirada y vio que lo miraba con desprecio.

—Supongo que te referirás a Delly. A la doctora Delly Cartwright. La mujer con la que estuviste viviendo tres años. La mujer que te llamó el viernes. La misma mujer con la que has hecho el amor este fin de semana.

—¡No! —le gritó, agarrándola de los hombros y dando una patada a la puerta para que se cerrara—. ¡No, no, no! —repitió zarandeándola—. Mil veces no.

—¿Cuál de las cosas que te he dicho no es cierto, Peeta?

—Escucha, no te quise decir quién me llamó porque no quería que interpretaras mal las cosas. Y viendo tu reacción, fue lo mejor. No me he acostado con Delly, Katniss. La vi en el hospital el viernes por la noche y ella intentó seducirme, pero yo ni la toqué. Ya no estoy enamorado de ella. De hecho, le dijo cosas bastante desagradables y sabía que se iba a vengar. Y eso es lo que ha hecho. Te habrá llamado por teléfono y te habrá contado un montón de mentiras.

Katniss permaneció en silencio, lo miró y movió en sentido negativo la cabeza.

—¡No me he acostado con ella! —le gritó.

—No te creo. Por cierto, no llamó, vino en persona. Ha estado aquí, en esta misma cocina esta tarde.

—Dios mío —protestó Peeta.

—Verla ha sido mejor que cien palabras. Ella es todo lo que yo no podré nunca ser. Muy guapa, elegante, sofisticada. Ningún hombre me elegiría a mí si tuviera que decidir entre las dos.

Peeta se quedó boquiabierto. Seguro que Delly había sabido hacer una buena representación.

—Tú fuiste el que te viste obligado a marcharte de Sydney, ¿no es cierto? —le preguntó Katniss—. Fue tu paciente el que murió. Tú fuiste el que cometiste un descuido, no Delly. Ella me la contó.

Peeta no daba crédito a sus oídos.

—¿De verdad? —le respondió—. No sigas. No quiero oír el resto del guión de la mejor actuación desde que Scarlett O'Hara hiciera Lo que el viento se llevó.

—Ríete de mí si quieres, pero yo sé cuando es verdad lo que me dicen. Estaba llorando —le informó Katniss en tono emotivo—. Me dijo que nunca había estado tan enamorada de nadie como lo había estado de ti. Pero después de lo que le pasó al niño no fue capaz de trabajar contigo, ni estar junto a ti. Te dijo que te fueras de su lado y eso fue lo que hiciste sin pestañear.

Aquello era increíble. Tendría que haberse echado a reír, si no fuera porque en aquel momento sentía que se estaba jugando su futuro.

—En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que nunca la habías querido, que tú lo único que quieres es el éxito y sexo. Me dijo que eras una persona ambiciosa hasta extremos insospechables. Que estabas obsesionado con el dinero, porque de niño fuiste muy pobre. Me dijo que pensaba que había dejado de tener sentimientos por ti, pero cuando te vio el viernes tan disgustado al ver a tu hermano, le diste pena.

Además de que eres un hombre muy atractivo, Peeta. Eso nadie lo puede negar.

Hizo una pausa y continuó su relato.

—Te invitó a su casa, para que tuvieras un sitio donde dormir. Pero cuando empezaste a tocarla, ella no pudo resistir. Me dijo que eres un amante maravilloso.

A la mañana siguiente, quería haberte dicho que no volvieras, pero no tuvo fuerzas para ello. No se había acostado con nadie desde que te fuiste de su lado y se sentía sola.

Peeta movía en sentido negativo la cabeza, pero Katniss no le prestaba atención, decidida a creerse todo lo que Delly le había contado.

—Pero esta mañana se había sentido tan avergonzada, más aún porque le habías dicho que te ibas a casar con una chica de pueblo que te trataba como a un rey y que no te pedía explicaciones de dónde ibas o venías. Me dijo que le habías dicho que hacer el amor conmigo te aburría, pero que te las arreglarías para complementar con algo más exótico esa dieta tan blanda. Con mujeres que habías conocido en la costa. O cuando fueras a verla a ella a Sydney.

—Por favor —protestó Peeta, pero Katniss no le hizo caso.

—Me dijo que después de que te fueras de su casa al hospital esta mañana, empezó a pensar en mí, en la forma tan cruel de engañarme. Decidió venir a disculparse y a aconsejarme que rompiera contigo mi compromiso. Y eso es lo que voy a hacer —con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas se empezó a quitar el anillo.

—¡Deja ese anillo donde está!

Ella le hizo caso.

—Te ha mentido, Katniss. ¿No lo ves? Te puedo demostrar que ese niño no era mi paciente. Hay archivos. Documentos. Certificados de defunción. Además, el doctor Aurelius revisó mi expediente antes de contratarme. También puedo demostrar dónde estuve el viernes y el sábado por la noche. Estuve en un hotel. Y, desde luego, no estaba cerca de la casa de Delly en Palm Beach. El hombre de la recepción seguro que se acuerda de mí. Desayuné en el comedor las dos mañanas. Si quieres te llevo allí para que lo compruebes.

Peeta vio que estaba convenciéndola.

—Además de que te llamé varias veces —argumentó de forma lógica—. Todas esas llamadas las hice desde el hospital o el hotel. Eso es algo que se puede comprobar. No hice ninguna llamada desde el teléfono de Delly. Y te he llamado con bastante frecuencia. Si se supone que me he pasado medio fin de semana en la cama de Delly, te tendría que haber llamado desde su teléfono. Piensa un poco, Katniss. No dejes que nos haga esto. No permitas que envenene nuestra relación. Lo que la está matando es que sabe que ya no estoy enamorado de ella y que he encontrado la felicidad con otra mujer. Ella no me quiere, pero no quiere que esté contigo tampoco. Te prometí que nunca te sería infiel y no lo he sido.

—¿Có... cómo puedo estar segura de ello? —le preguntó con voz llorosa—. No hay ninguna prueba. Si yo te hubiera sido infiel, al menos habría una prueba.

—Si me conocieras de verdad, no haría falta prueba alguna. Tienes mi palabra.

—Tu palabra...

—Sí —le respondió—. ¿O no es suficiente?

Katniss permaneció en silencio, con los hombros caídos.

—Si no confías en mí, todo lo nuestro habrá acabado.

—Si lo que dices es verdad, esa mujer es una malvada...

—Lo es, Kat. Créeme.

—Entonces, ¿cómo estabas enamorado de ella?

—¿No fuiste tú la que dijiste que ser malvado no era impedimento para amar a alguien?

—No, lo que dije fue hacer algo malo, no ser malo. Malo de verdad.

—Ah... entonces tu amado Gale no es malvado. Sólo cometió un fallo. Eso es mentira, Katniss y tú lo sabes. Se ha estado acostando con todas las chicas de este pueblo antes de fijarse en ti. Y por lo que he oído, no se conformó con tener sólo a una mujer. No respetaba nada, con tal de conseguir sus fines.

—¡No seas desagradable!

—Tengo que ser desagradable cuando hablo de hombres como él, y mujeres como Delly. Son harina del mismo costal. Son egoístas, inmorales. Lo que quieren y no pueden conseguir, lo intentan destruir.

—A lo mejor tienes razón...

Peeta se acercó y la abrazó antes de que ella rompiera a llorar. Le acarició el pelo.

—Tenemos que mantenernos unidos, Kat. No podemos permitir que ese tipo de personas estropeen nuestro futuro.

—Es difícil —respondió ella, suspirando.

—La vida es difícil, Kat. Pero hay algunas veces que la gente la hace más. Gale fue tan malo para ti, como Delly lo fue para mí.

Katniss se apartó y lo miró con ojos grises brillantes.

—¿Todavía la encontraste atractiva, Peeta?

—No. En absoluto.

—Es difícil de creer. Es una mujer muy guapa y con mucho estilo.

—Te prefiero a ti, Katniss.

—¿Todavía quieres esperar hasta la noche de bodas.

—Sí. ¿Y tú?

—Sí. No. No lo sé —se apartó y empezó a caminar muy agitada por la cocina—. Ya no sé nada. Lo único que sé es que no puedo dejar de pensar en ello.

—¿En qué?

—Sabes muy bien a qué me refiero, Peeta. No seas cruel. Para ti todo es perfecto. Has estado allí, has hecho eso. No sabes lo que estar en la cama por la noche, dándole vueltas a todo.

—¿Qué te preocupa?

—¡Todo!

Peeta prefirió decirle que él también estaba preocupado. Quería que la noche de bodas fuera maravillosa, pero le preocupaba su virginidad. Por lo que le habían contado, la primera experiencia era un poco dolorosa. Pero él no quería darle nada más que placer. Se lo merecía. Tenía que utilizar todos sus conocimientos para conseguir darle algo de placer.

Pero lo primero era quitarle sus miedos, porque eran miedos que le causaban tensión y dolor.

—Todo va a salir bien, Kat —le dijo con voz suave—. Eres una chica responsable. Preocuparse no va a arreglar nada. Sé cómo hacer que el sexo sea algo gratificante. Déjame eso a mí.

—Me dijo que eras un amante maravilloso...

—¿Tienes miedo de que también te mintiera en eso?

—No, tengo miedo de que conmigo no sientas nada.

—Lo dudo, Kat —había estado semanas deseando hacer el amor con ella—. Pero hay que ir despacio, el sexo tiene su ritmo.

Katniss frunció el ceño.

—¿Quieres que dejemos esto y nos acurruquemos en el sofá a ver la película del domingo? La ponen a las ocho y media —le propuso él.

Katniss lo miró como si estuviera loco.

—No, no me apetece. Ha sido un día bastante completo, y mi cabeza no está como para ver una película.

—Está bien —nunca entendería por qué las mujeres les gustaba tanto regodearse en sus sentimientos. No entendía por qué no estaba feliz al saber que Delly le había mentido.

—Vendré mañana a la hora del desayuno, ¿vale?

—Si tú quieres.

—¿Estás enfadada todavía conmigo, Kat?

—Me mentiste.

—Pero con la mejor intención, cariño.

—Me mentiste. Y no creíste que fuera a confiar en ti. Espero que no lo conviertas en un hábito.

La miró asombrado. Era más dura de lo que él había pensado. Bastante testaruda en algunas cosas.

—Te lo repito, Kat. Hice lo que hice para que no te preocuparas. La gente dice a veces mentirijillas.

—Eso lo entiendo. Pero no creas que soy tonta, que soy una pueblerina que no va a hacer preguntas.

Peeta suspiró. No se iba a olvidar tan fácilmente de las mentiras que le había contado Delly. Tendría que ganarse otra vez a Katniss Con sus acciones, no con las palabras. Juró no ir nunca más a ningún sitio sin ella. Aunque pronto estarían casado, y pasarían todo el tiempo juntos.

Estaba deseando que llegara aquel momento.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

—¡Peeta, deja de tocarte la corbata! —le reprendió Enobaria desde el primer banco de la iglesia—. Tardé un montón de tiempo en colocártela y está perfecta. Así que déjala en paz.

Peeta bajó las manos, que estaban temblando.

Aquel matrimonio no iba a ser tan fácil como él había pensado. Y menos esa parte, en la que estaba de pie ante al altar y con toda la iglesia mirándolo, primero a él y luego al sitio vacío que había a su lado.

No había ningún padrino para tranquilizarlo. No tenía. No se le había ocurrido a nadie. Katniss tampoco había querido tener madrinas, porque no había chicas de su edad, le explicó. Tampoco tenía familia. Nadie podría acompañarla y dar su mano. El doctor y su mujer se habían ofrecido a ser testigos y firmar en el libro.

Tampoco iban a hacer una celebración. Habían invitado a bastante gente a la ceremonia. Nada más salir de la iglesia, iban a dar unos sándwiches e iban a tomar una copa, si el tiempo lo permitía. Después de posar para las fotos, cortarían la tarta y dirían algunas palabras allí mismo.

Peeta y Katniss se iban a ir de luna de luna de miel nada más terminar, a un destino desconocido en la costa donde pasarían una semana. Peeta no podía tomarse más de una semana, porque llevaba poco tiempo trabajando.

Miró su flamante reloj y vio que eran las tres y veinticinco, cuando tenían que casarse a las tres.

¿Dónde se habría metido Katniss? La iglesia estaba a cinco minutos caminando de su casa.

Se puso las manos en la espalda y esperó. Los minutos pasaban. Eran las tres y media y todavía no había llegado. Seguro que había cambiado de opinión, pensó Peeta. No iba a ir.

Cerró los ojos mientras consideraba esa posibilidad. Katniss había estado diferente desde su encuentro con Delly. Más tranquila, más distante. No había querido ver películas con él, no había querido que la tocara, ni la besara. Algunas veces la descubría mirándolo como si no lo conociera.

Él había hecho todo lo que había podido para tranquilizarla. Pero el fondo de la cuestión era que su relación había sufrido por lo que él había hecho. Debería haber sido más honesto con ella. Iba a pagar caro su error, muy caro. No se iba a casar con él.

—Ahí llega —susurró Enobaria a su oído.

El órgano empezó a tocar la marcha nupcial mientras Katniss caminaba hacia él con el vestido de novia más bonito que había visto en su vida. Tenía un escote bastante pronunciado. Llevaba un ramo de lilas en la mano. Un collar de perlas adornaba su cuello. El velo cubría su rostro, un velo que le caía también por la espalda.

A Peeta le habría gustado ver sus ojos mientras se dirigía hacia él, pero se los tapaba el velo. Sólo se le veía la boca.

No se había pintado los labios. Normalmente se los pintaba. ¿Se habría olvidado?

Los nervios algunas veces te jugaban malas pasadas. Él mismo tuvo que ir a por los anillos porque se los olvidó.

Peeta sonrió un poco nervioso, pero ella no respondió. Ni tampoco el doctor.

Peeta sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies. Allí pasaba algo. No estaba seguro de qué, pero algo...

Frunció el ceño al doctor, pero se había dado la vuelta y se había puesto al lado de su esposa en el primer banco. Cuando Peeta tomó su mano, se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando.

Quería preguntarle qué era lo que le pasaba, pero el sacerdote ya había empezado la ceremonia. En cuestión de minutos dijeron el «sí, quiero». Peeta con voz fuerte y decidida. Katniss con voz débil.

El intercambio de anillos también fue algo tenso. Katniss estaba temblando tanto que la tuvo que ayudar a ponérselo.

Pero el momento más tenso de todos fue cuando el sacerdote preguntó si había alguien que supiera alguna razón por la que los dos no pudieran ser declarados marido y mujer. Peeta sostenía la mano de Katniss en aquel momento. Se puso tan tensa que pensó que se iba a marear.

De pronto se puso a pensar. ¿Por qué había llegado tarde? ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa?

Seguro que había estado esperando hasta el último minuto a que Hawthorne volviera, para no casarse con el hombre que no amaba.

¿Qué estaría pensando ella en aquel momento? ¿Estaría pensando que su amor de toda la vida iba a aparecer? ¿Qué haría si apareciera? ¿Irse con él?

A lo mejor. No podía estar seguro. Y no se lo podía preguntar. Lo único que podía hacer era mantener la respiración y esperar que aquel trago pasara cuanto antes.

Los minutos pasaron sin que nadie dijera nada. Peeta casi pudo sentir el suspiro de todos los que allí se habían congregado.

¿Qué sabría aquella gente que él no sabía?

Conocían a Hawthorne. Eso era. Sabían lo enamorada que estaba Katniss de él. Sabían la clase de persona que era.

Pero era mejor no preocuparse de eso el día de su boda. Porque Katniss se estaba casando con él.

—Yo os declaro marido y mujer —dijo el sacerdote y todos empezaron a aplaudir.

Peeta estaba boquiabierto. Volvió la cabeza y vio caras sonrientes. Felices por él y por la novia. Felices de que esa chica del pueblo hubiera encontrado un hombre decente. De pronto se sintió humilde, como se había sentido varias veces desde que estaba en Tindley. Esperaba que nunca más tuviera que separarse de su esposa, ni marcharse de Tindley.

De repente, se dio cuenta de que el sacerdote les había dado permiso para besarse.

Peeta se dio la vuelta hacia ella y le levantó el velo. Su mirada estaba ensombrecida por la duda. Lo estaba mirando con una desesperación que no podía entender.

¿Qué era lo que quería que hiciera?

—¿Kat? —susurró en tono doloroso.

—Bésame, Peeta. Bésame. Y fue lo que hizo. Con suavidad. Con dulzura. Pero al parecer no era eso lo que ella quería, porque estiró sus manos y se las puso en su cara, atrayendo su boca con firmeza. Abrió los labios y le metió la lengua de forma que nunca lo había hecho antes, jugueteando con la suya de forma muy erótica.

Aquello le volvió loco y, antes de darse cuenta, le había puesto sus manos también en su rostro y la besó como se besa cuando quieres llevarte a alguien a la cama, metiéndole la lengua.

Cuando se separó de ella, sintió que el fuego recorría sus venas. Se quedó mirándola a los ojos, esperando su respuesta.

Ella no apartó sus ojos de él, poniendo una expresión de gratitud y alivio. Peeta casi pierde la cabeza al verla. Estaba agradecida. Pero él no quería su gratitud, quería su amor.

Casi se echa a reír. Pensó que todo había salido como él quería. Pensó que había solucionado el problema de enamorarse de una mujer. La locura que ello suponía. La ceguera. La pasión incontrolada. El dolor.

Pero le había vuelto a ocurrir. Y de forma mucho más peligrosa que la anterior, porque no sólo amaba a aquella mujer, sino que le gustaba y la respetaba, la quería y la admiraba.

Nunca dejaría de estar enamorado de Katniss.

Pero ella nunca se iba a enamorar de él.

Se lo había dicho. Con bastante énfasis.

Pero él no la había creído. Su ego le había jugado una mala pasada. Le había hecho pensar que al final iba a ganar su corazón. Pero después de haber visto lo que había visto, sabía que eso no ocurriría. Hawthorne tema su corazón. Y siempre lo tendría...

El dolor fue insoportable. Quería su corazón. La quería toda.

Pero no se podía tener todo en la vida, como decía su madre.

—¿Peeta?

Parpadeó y vio que lo estaba mirando con gesto de preocupación.

—Estoy bien —le respondió y le dio unos golpecitos en la mano—. Es sólo que necesito algo de comer.

—Tenemos que firmar primero en el registro.

—Sí, claro. Y el fotógrafo quiere sacarnos en la iglesia.

—Ah...

Logró pasar todos aquellos trámites. La firma, Las fotos. La tarta y los discursos. Por fin se vio ayudando a Katniss a entrar en el coche. Se puso al volante.

El doctor quitó las latas del coche que habían atado algunos chiquillos, pero dejó el cartel de Recién casados, para que ellos lo quitaran donde quisieran.

Cuando emprendieron camino, se empezó a poner más contento. En la iglesia había visto las cosas con demasiado pesimismo.

La amaba. Lo cual no era malo. Era su esposa, al fin y al cabo.

Pero no podía decírselo. Todavía no. No se lo creería en esos momentos. Le había advertido que nunca le dijera que estaba enamorada de ella, si no lo estaba.

Pero podía demostrarle que lo estaba. Con sus actos. Siendo como ella quería que fuera.

Recordó la forma en que le había besado en la iglesia. Estaba claro que no quería

ternura cuando hicieran el amor. Quería pasión. No quería pensar, ni recordar...

Peeta apretó los dientes cuando el espectro de Hawthorne volvió a aparecer en su mente. De alguna manera, habría sido mejor que apareciera. Por lo menos podría haberse enfrentado a algo vivo, no a un recuerdo romántico. Hawthorne era como un espíritu malvado en su vida, un tercero con intenciones maliciosas.

Pero esa noche no iba a dejar que se la estropeara. Katniss estaría en la cama con él y sería su primer amante.

Peeta Mellark. Su marido y la persona que de verdad la amaba.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

—Apareciste muy tarde en la iglesia —le dijo, sin intención de acusarla.

Llevaban diez minutos en la carretera y ella todavía no había abierto la boca.

Peeta acababa de quitar el cartel de Recién casados de la luna trasera del coche.

Katniss había aprovechado la parada para quitarse el velo y dejarlo en los asientos de atrás. Estaba sentada, quitándose las horquillas del pelo, el cual le cayó sobre sus hombros.

Peeta sabía que había oído su pregunta, pero que fingía no haberla oído.

—¿Los nervios de última hora? —sugirió él, poniendo la mano en la llave de contacto, pero sin arrancar el coche.

Ella permaneció en silencio, con las manos en su regazo, muy tensa.

—La razón por la que llegaste tarde —repitió él con calma a pesar de tener un nudo en la garganta.

—Sí, los nervios —se quedó mirando por la ventanilla del coche.

Peeta decidió que la única forma de acabar con el poder que aquel hombre tenía sobre Katniss, y sobre él mismo, era hablar de él abiertamente.

—Katniss —le dijo con voz suave quitando la mano de la llave de contacto—, es mejor no tener secretos entre nosotros.

Volvió la cabeza, con la cara sonrojada.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Secretos?

—Yo sé que estabas pensando en Hawthorne esta tarde en la iglesia. Me atrevo a decir que fue por él por lo que llegaste tarde, porque dudaste en el último minuto. Es perfectamente comprensible y no me enfado.

¡Vaya un mentiroso que era! Porque era algo que le había revuelto el estómago.

Incluso Katniss le dirigió una mirada que sugería que no se creía que no estuviera enfadado.

Pero si le decía la verdad, que los celos le estaban matando, no iba a conseguir su objetivo de desvelar la magia y el misterio en torno a ese hombre que Katniss pensaba que amaba.

—No me voy a enfadar contigo —le dijo, apretando los dientes—. Te lo prometo.

Así que puedes admitirlo. Estabas pensando en él, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí —confesó ella, con voz tensa.

Peeta tragó saliva.

—Háblame de él.

Ella abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada y echó para atrás la cabeza.

—No —le respondió—. No quiero. No puedes obligarme.

Peeta se puso furioso. Se sentía impotente.

Poco a poco, ella se dio la vuelta para ponerse frente a frente, con expresión de decisión.

—Yo he elegido, Peeta —le dijo—. Y te he elegido a ti. Créeme si te digo que si Hawthorne hubiera aparecido hoy y me hubiera pedido que me casara con él en vez de contigo, le hubiera dicho que no. Estaría aquí contigo. Así que, por favor, no vuelvas a mencionar a Gale en nuestra luna de miel.

Peeta no sabía si Katniss se sentía a gusto o no. Ojala su tono no hubiera sido tan amargo. Ojala su voz hubiera sido algo más cálida y apasionada, no tan fría, como si la decisión hubiera implicado un gran sacrificio por su parte.

—No sé qué decir —le dijo Peeta.

—Pues podrías decirme que te gusta mi vestido, por ejemplo. Todavía no me lo has dicho.

Era verdad. Había quedado tan impresionado por lo que había pasado en la iglesia, que no había podido pensar con claridad, menos recordar las buenas formas.

Aquel comentario le recordó lo mucho que les gustaba a las mujeres que les dijeran ese tipo de cosas. Que se hubiera olvidado de expresarle lo bonito que era su vestido, era algo imperdonable.

No podía disculparse, porque le parecía ridículo. Así que la miró de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en las curvas de sus incitantes pechos. Era un milagro que los pezones no se le hubieran salido, de tan escotado que era. Tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

—Cuando te vi venir hacia mí en la iglesia con ese vestido, pensé que estaba ya en el cielo. Nunca una novia ha estado tan guapa. O tan sensual —añadió—. Y luego, cuando me besaste de aquella forma... —empezó a mover la cabeza—. Nunca antes me habías besado así, Katniss —ella había aceptado su lengua, pero nunca había utilizado la suya. Sólo pensarlo lo excitaba de nuevo.

—Lo sé —le dijo, sin apartar su mirada de él—. Pero ahora eres mi marido. Y yo tu mujer. No hay razón por la que nos tengamos que reprimir de nada, ¿no?

—No me digas esas cosas, que soy capaz de hacer el amor contigo aquí mismo.

—Si es lo que quieres...

Se quedó mirándola. Era imposible que quisiera que hicieran el amor allí en el coche, a plena luz del día. Por un momento puso cara de confusión.

—¿Es que no quieres hacer el amor conmigo?

—Por supuesto que quiero. Pero conozco a las mujeres y prefieren hacer el amor más cómodas. El otro día me dijiste que estabas preocupada por nuestra noche de bodas. Créeme si te digo que es mejor esperar hasta más tarde, cuando estemos solos —un coche pasó a su lado y luego otro, evidenciando la falta de intimidad.

—Supongo que tienes razón...

Puso cara de desilusión. Peeta no sabía qué hacer.

—Kat, confía en mí.

—Lo hago, Peeta.

—Bien, entonces esperemos un poco aunque suponga un sacrificio.

Se acercó a ella y la besó, aunque sólo era para borrarle de su rostro la cara de dolor. Tenía la boca suave. Le abrió los labios y esperó a ver qué hacía ella.

Y le metió la lengua de forma más sensual que la vez anterior. Peeta levantó la cabeza.

Ella siguió con los labios abiertos de forma provocadora, con la boca mojada, los ojos cerrados. De pronto suspiró.

Peeta arrancó el coche, pero no sin antes jurar que la iba a hacer suspirar esa misma noche, pero esa vez de satisfacción, no de frustración.

El sitio que habían elegido para pasar la luna de miel era Narooma, un pueblecito de la costa al sudeste de Tindley, a tan sólo hora y media en coche. Narooma era un sitio muy popular durante la época de vacaciones, ya que estaba a mitad de camino entre Sydney y Melbourne, con un clima benigno. Era un sitio donde se podía practicar la pesca, la natación, la navegación y los paseos por el bosque.

Había muchos restaurantes y sitios para entretenerse. También había un campo de golf, por el cual Narooma muy conocido. Estaba entre los diez campos más importantes de Australia, con varios hoyos que daban a océano Pacífico. A Peeta le gustaba jugar al golf y Katniss le dijo que ella haría de caddy.

No obstante, Peeta no había programado muchas actividades al aire libre. Lo único que quería era estar en la cama con ella. Y quería que los dos quedaran unidos por lo que había unido a los hombres y las mujeres durante siglos. Un hijo. Sabía que ella estaba en la mitad de su ciclo. Katniss había elegido un día para casarse que no tuviera el período, para así no estropear la noche de bodas. También había dicho que quería tener un hijo. ¿Por qué no? Aquel matrimonio lo habían decidido con la cabeza, no con el corazón. Era un matrimonio basado en la camaradería, la amistad y el compromiso. Lo natural era que tuvieran familia.

—¡Qué sitio tan bonito! —exclamó Katniss nada más entrar en Narooma—. Me gusta mucho Tindley, pero éste se puede convertir en el segundo pueblo que más me gusta.

—¿Se puede convertir?

—Tenemos que volver cada año para celebrar nuestro aniversario.

—Todavía no hemos celebrado el comienzo —le respondió. Había pasado tantos meses sin hacer el amor, que ya no podía resistir más tiempo.

—Estoy deseando quitarme esta ropa —le dijo ella.

—Y yo también —le respondió él, riéndose.

Aquello quitó algo de tensión. Se miraron a los ojos y él podría haber jurado que vio un atisbo de amor en los de ella.

—Me pido primero para el baño —le dijo, y ella hizo un gesto con la cara—.Estaba bromeando. El sitio que he alquilado tiene dos.

—¿Dos? ¿Para qué?

—Para gente impaciente —sugirió él, bromeando—. No, es que todas las casas tienen dos habitaciones. Y según el agente, tienen también cocina, comedor, garaje y un balcón. ¿Qué te parece, señora Mellark?

—Magnífico —le respondió ella, sonriendo—. Muy bien.

Estuvo a punto de abrir su boca y decirle que estaba enamorado de ella. Pero no lo hizo. No se atrevió. Podría pensar que estaba mintiendo, o chantajeándola, o manipulándola.

—Tengo que ir a recoger las llaves a la agencia —le explicó, cuando aparcó el coche en la calle principal—. No tardaré.

Entró en la agencia, no hizo caso de las miradas que le dirigieron las dos chicas que había detrás del mostrador, recogió las llaves y salió otra vez. Varios otros viandantes se extrañaron al verlo. No todos los días se veía a alguien en traje de boda corriendo por las calles. Pero es que tenía prisa. El apartamento era tal y como se lo había descrito el agente. Tenía muebles de mimbre, aire acondicionado, baño en la habitación matrimonial, vídeo y televisión.

Era un apartamento en el segundo piso de un bloque de reciente construcción, cuya fachada daba a un parque, con un pequeño puerto al otro lado. Más allá estaba el rompeolas y luego el océano. El balcón era totalmente reservado, con paredes a cada lado. Había una mesa y dos sillas en un rincón y una palmera en un tiesto en el otro.

Cuando Katniss abrió las puertas de cristal para salir a admirar las vistas, la brisa marina movió las cortinas. Peeta se quedó dentro, mirándola y pensando que parecía un ángel, o incluso un fantasma, con su vestido blanco, la cola del cual echaba para atrás el viento. El collar de perlas brilló y Peeta recordó la primera vez que la había visto. En aquella ocasión llevaba al cuello una cadena de oro. Pero el de perlas era mucho más erótico.

—Kat —la llamó. Ella se dio la vuelta, con mechones de su cabello en su cara.

No tuvo que decir otra palabra. Entró en el apartamento y cerró el balcón. Se acercó a él y le puso las manos en el cuello, se puso de puntillas y le acercó la boca a la de él.

—¿Sí? —susurró, abriendo un poco los labios.

Peeta gimió de placer, y tomó lo que se le ofrecía. Todas sus buenas intenciones de que iba a procurar darle a ella placer se le olvidaron, al ver la pasión de su respuesta. Durante unos minutos de locura, ella le dejó que hiciera con ella lo que quisiera. Pero de pronto apartó su boca, se separó un poco de él, con la cara sofocada y temblando.

Cuando ella trató de buscar con sus manos la cremallera de su vestido, él intentó calmarse. Tenía que intentar controlar la situación o si no estaría perdido.

—No —le dijo, sin prestar atención a su excitación—. Déjame a mí...


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Peeta se puso detrás de ella y le puso las manos en los hombros, bajándoselas y subiéndoselas por sus brazos, sintiendo la tensión. Sólo cuando sintió que se estremecía, le abrió la cremallera, besándole al mismo tiempo el cuello y el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Mmm —susurró ella, al sentir un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

Al principio, Peeta pensó que llevaba sujetador puesto, pero cuando le acarició la espalda comprobó que no llevaba más que una de esas camisolas que tenían una gran abertura por detrás, pegada al cuerpo, resaltando las formas de su cuerpo.

Peeta se sintió en otro planeta. No sabía cómo iba a ser capaz de controlarse.

El vestido cayó al suelo y el corazón de Peeta dio un vuelco al ver lo que tenía delante de sus ojos. Ante él tenía el trasero más delicado y tentador que había visto en su vida. Le dio la vuelta, para mirarla de frente, porque de esa forma pensaba que estaría más seguro. Pero cuando vio sus pechos apuntando a él, con los pezones en erección, sintió mayor tormento.

De frente era tan peligrosa como de espalda. Encima lo estaba mirando con sus ojos brillantes, como si él fuera un dios griego y ella su esclava.

Si ella supiera que era él el que se sentía su esclavo. Era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella. Cualquier cosa.

—Eres muy guapa —murmuró él, mirándola a los ojos—. Tan sensual —nunca se hubiera imaginado que iba a llevar ropa interior de satén.

—Pedí la ropa interior por catálogo la semana pasada... —le dijo sonrojándose—.¿Te gusta?

—Me encanta.

—¿Quieres que me la quite?

—No —le respondió y la estrechó entre sus brazos, besándola de forma apasionada, poniendo sus manos en su trasero y apretándola contra él. Intentó calmarse un poco, pero era tal la pasión que sentía que no era capaz de controlarse.

La tumbó en el suelo de moqueta y él se puso a su lado, besándole todo el cuerpo y acariciándoselo con las manos. Poco a poco la fue desnudando.

Katniss emitió un quejido de placer, y luego otro, y otro, mientras él chupaba sus pezones.

Los sonidos desesperados que ella emitía le inflamaban el cuerpo. Cuando ella empezó a jadear, él le puso una mano en el estómago y fue bajándola poco a poco hasta colocársela en la entrepierna.

Peeta sabía lo que tenía que hacer y cuándo hacerlo, para transportarla a un mundo donde no había inhibiciones, donde sólo se conocía el placer. Ella se entregó, se dejó llevar por su pericia, tratando de meter aire en sus pulmones mientras sentía que su cuerpo se derretía por el fuego de sus venas. En un momento determinado empezó a gemir, a estremecerse, como si algo se hubiera roto dentro de ella, su cuerpo dando espasmos hasta que alcanzó el orgasmo. Peeta se quedó a su lado. El placer que ella había sentido era como si lo hubiera sentido él. Nunca le había pasado nada igual.

Se quedó así varios minutos, antes de levantarse un poco, apoyarse en un codo y mirarla. Tenía las manos estiradas, con las palmas mirando hacia arriba, a su lado. Los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta.

La dejó allí, se fue al baño y se dio una ducha. Cinco minutos más tarde volvió, la levantó en sus brazos y se la llevó a la cama.

Abrió los ojos.

—No voy a dejar que te duermas, señora Mellark —le dijo—. Eso ha sido sólo un aperitivo. ¿O es que pensabas que tus deberes conyugales se habían acabado por hoy?

—Oh —exclamó ella—. Estás desnudo.

—Y tú también —le respondió, poniéndose a su lado.

Se ponía guapísima cuando se sonrojaba. No hizo intento alguno por taparse, Peeta se apoyó en un codo y la empezó a acariciar. Tenía unas curvas muyfemeninas, con los pechos del tamaño preciso, la cintura estrecha. La piel era lo que más le fascinaba, por su suavidad. Incluso el vello de su pubis era suave. Le acarició las piernas y se las fue apartando poco a poco. Ella cerró los ojos y entreabrió su boca.

Peeta intentó mantener el control. Lo que había ocurrido minutos antes le había calmado un poco.

Le metió un dedo en su sexo y ella abrió los ojos. Sabía dónde tenía que tocarla y eso fue lo que hizo. Ella abrió los ojos aún más. Él la besó y le metió dos dedos y luego tres. Ella se abrió más de piernas. En el momento en que empezó a gemir, Peeta le sacó los dedos y dejó de besarla. Hasta ese momento, había intentado olvidarse de su excitación. Cuando se miró su miembro vio que estaba más grande y duro de lo que había estado jamás en su vida.

—Peeta —se quejó ella, cuando le sacó los dedos.

—Tranquila —murmuró él mientras se colocaba encima entre sus piernas. Ella levantó las rodillas y le puso las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Empezó a moverse hacia atrás y hacia delante, restregando su feminidad en su cuerpo.

Su intención era penetrar en ella tan suavemente como fuera posible, para no hacerle daño. Fue un momento de agonía y éxtasis cuando se metió dentro de ella. Al verla suspirar, se dio cuenta de que le estaba haciendo daño. Se estaba poniendo tensa, lo podía sentir. La estaba perdiendo.

—Oh, Dios —gritó ella de dolor, pero Peeta no pudo detenerse.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, al tiempo que se preguntaba si no hubiera sido mejor hacerlo más rápido.

Su resistencia era algo sorprendente. Peeta creía que la había preparado bien.

¿Sería la dureza de su miembro el problema? Lo cierto era que nunca había sentido nada igual dentro de una mujer. Esa sensación y saber que ella por fin era suya, le hizo perder el control.

Katniss se quedó quieta durante unos minutos, pero cuando él empezó a moverse,ella lo acompañó, clavándole las uñas en la espalda. Volvía a recuperarla. Peetaentró cada vez más dentro de ella.

—Oh —gimió ella, pero no de dolor, sino de placer. Sus muslos empezaron a contraerse. Peeta ya no podía aguantar más y lanzó su semilla en su interior.

Cuando alcanzó el orgasmo, se dio cuenta de que ella estaba llorando con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. ¿Estaría pensando en Hawthorne? Peeta sintió angustia y todo el placer se desvaneció en el aire. Sintió que los celos le desgarraban el alma, mientras se imaginaba que ella había respondido con tanta intensidad sólo porque se habría imaginado que estaba en brazos de Hawthorne.

Tuvo que utilizar toda su fuerza para no comportarse como un estúpido. A lo mejor ella habría preferido estar con Hawthorne, pero se había casado con él. Él era el hombre que estaba a su lado esa noche. Él sería el que estuviera a su lado cada noche. Él sería el padre de sus hijos. Hawthorne era el estúpido.

Dejó a un lado sus pensamientos y la abrazó hasta que dejó de llorar y se durmió. Sólo en ese momento la soltó e intentó dormirse él. Pero no pudo, hasta que casi amaneció. Todo el tiempo estuvo recordando las palabras de su madre.

«No se puede tener todo en la vida, hijo...»


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Peeta se despertó sintiendo una mano suave en su hombro.

—¿Qué? —exclamó, sentándose en la cama y tirando casi la bandeja que Katniss llevaba en la mano.

Ella retrocedió unos pasos y se quedó de pie, sonriendo tímidamente, vestida con un vestido rosa.

—Son casi las once —le dijo.

—Dios mío —exclamó él. Nunca había dormido tanto.

—Llevo levantada cuatro horas —continuó—. He ido a comprar algo, como puedes comprobar. No había nada en los armarios, a excepción de té, café, azúcar, papel higiénico. Pensé que necesitarías algo de más alimento. Ya sé que tomas muesli para desayunar, pero pensé que una luna de miel bien se merece otra cosa.

Peeta miró la bandeja y vio que había un vaso con zumo de naranja, huevos fritos con panceta y champiñones con tomate. Había dos tostadas en un platito, con un poco de mantequilla.

—Eso tiene una pinta fenomenal —le dijo, apoyándose en el cabecero de la cama.

Se tapó con la sábana, para que ella no sintiera vergüenza por su desnudez.

Comprobó que la mañana le había devuelto su inocencia. Volvía a ver a la Katniss que él conoció por primera vez. Un poco tímida, recatada, con valores tradicionales. Estaba deseando irse al cuarto de baño, pero prefirió esperar a que ella se fuese.

—Esto es fantástico, Kat. No deberías haberte molestado.

—¡Eres mi marido!

Algo se le revolvió por dentro. No supo si era de satisfacción o de desesperación. ¿Era lo único que podría conseguir con ella, ser su marido?

Probablemente, decidió, intentando no poner cara de angustia, Por lo menos no podría decir que lo que había hecho la noche anterior lo había hecho por deber. Porque había disfrutado y había llorado después. Peeta decidió no ladrar a la luna. Había tomado la decisión de casarse con la cabeza, no con el corazón. Y eso era lo que había conseguido. Una mujer casada con él con la cabeza, no con el corazón. Debería sentirse agradecido de que ella hubiera encontrado placer en su cuerpo.

—Te traeré café en unos minutos —le dijo ella con dulzura—. Mientras tanto, voy a deshacer tu maleta.

—¡No! —saltó él. Ella puso cara de susto—. No quiero que hagas eso, Kat — continuó diciéndole más calmado—. Escucha, yo no sé si tu tía te dijo cómo se debía comportar una esposa, pero yo no quiero que seas mi sirvienta. Puedo cuidar de mí mismo. Incluso puedo lavar y planchar. No es que lo tenga que hacer, porque viene una señora todos los lunes y jueves a casa y se encarga de todo. La conoces. Es Annie Cresta. Es madre soltera y te viene muy bien el dinero. No tengo ninguna intención de despedirla porque me haya casado contigo.

Katniss puso expresión de confusión.

—Me casé contigo por ti, Kat —insistió él—. No para tener una ama de llaves gratis. No me importa que cocines, porque lo haces muy bien, pero yo pondré la lavadora todas las noches.

—No pudo dejarte que hagas eso. ¿Qué pensaría la gente?

—A mí me da igual lo que piensen los demás. Me dijiste que ibas a seguir trabajando en la tienda. Hoy día, las parejas que trabajan los dos se reparten las tareas.

—Pero tú vas a trabajar más que yo algunos días.

—Entonces, esos días te dejaré que laves.

—Si es lo que quieres...

—Eso es lo que quiero. ¿Qué te apetece hacer hoy?

Peeta se quedó asombrado cuando ella de forma instintiva le miró su cuerpo desnudo. De pronto se sonrojó.

—No lo sé —le dijo, pero su expresión decía otra cosa. Quería pasar el día en la cama con él. Pero no se atrevía a decirlo—. Lo que tú quieras —añadió.

Lo que él quisiera...

Esa era una invitación que ningún hombre podía rechazar y menos si estaba enamorado de la persona que se lo decía. Cualquier pensamiento sobre Hawthorne lo puso a un lado, para disfrutar de la realidad del momento en la que estaba claro que Katniss lo deseaba a él, a su marido.

Pero antes tenía que hacer algunas cosas. Desayunar, ir al baño. Pero después... podía hacer lo que más le apetecía.

—Déjame media hora y veremos lo que se me ocurre.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó Peeta, sentándose en la cama—. Se me olvidó una cosa.

Katniss lo miró.

—No sé qué —le dijo muy seria—. ¿Hay algo más?

Peeta sonrió y le dio un beso en su sonrosada boca.

—Eso sólo lo sé yo y tú lo tienes que descubrir —habían estado haciendo el amor todo el día. Él era el que había llevado la iniciativa. Prefería no cambiar los papeles en aquel momento. No tenía intención alguna de que lo excitara manual u oralmente.

A pesar de que le gustaba mucho, conocía algunas mujeres que no querían. Era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban, hasta que ella estuviera un poco más preparada. Tenían tiempo para todo a lo largo del matrimonio.

Además, él no quería otra Delly. Quería una mujer inocente y sin experiencia, como Katniss, que sólo con hacer el amor quedaba satisfecha. La miró, con la sábana tapándole los pechos, su cara sofocada todavía del último orgasmo.

—Quédate aquí —le dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama. Pero cuando se fue por la ropa que él creía que estaba a los pies de la cama, no vio nada—. ¿Dónde diablos está mi chaqueta?

—La he colgado. Pero fue antes de que me dijeras que no querías que hiciera ese tipo de cosas —le respondió con voz muy dulce—. Estaba en el suelo.

—Estás perdonada —replicó él—. ¿Dónde la has colgado?

Ella señaló el armario con la cabeza. Peeta abrió la puerta y sacó de su chaqueta una cajita de terciopelo verde, se la escondió detrás y la miró.

—¿Qué estás escondiendo? —le preguntó ella.

—Nada —respondió él, mirándose el cuerpo y viendo que su miembro iniciaba una leve erección. Cuando la volvió a mirar, vio que ella se había sonrojado. En todos los años que había estado con Delly, nunca se había sonrojado. Dudaba mucho que supiera cómo.

Katniss sonrió.

—Dime lo que estas escondiendo.

—¿Quieres que te lo lleve?

—Sí —respondió—. Y ven tú también.

—Eres una pervertida.

—Tú eres el culpable, si lo soy —le acusó—. Me haces que piense en hacer cosas que antes nunca pensé que quería hacer.

A Petta le gustó lo que oyó.

—Dime más —le dijo sentándose en la cama al lado de ella.

—Después de que me des lo que escondes.

—Trato hecho —y le dio la cajita—. Quería dártela la noche de bodas, pero me despisté.

Katniss miró la caja y frunció el ceño.

—Parece un anillo...

—¿Por qué no la abres y lo averiguas?

Fue lo que hizo. Se quedó boquiabierta al ver la alianza con el diamante.

—¡Oh, Peeta, es precioso! Hace juego con el anillo de compromiso.

—Ésa era la idea —lo sacó de la caja y se lo puso en el dedo.

—¡Y es mi talla! —exclamó muy contenta.

—Es la alianza de la eternidad —le explicó—. Lo cual significa que eres mía para siempre.

Se tocó la alianza como si fuera lo más preciado que tenía en el mundo.

—Para siempre —murmuró ella antes de mirarlo—. Eso es mucho tiempo, Peeta.

El corazón le dio un vuelco, pero mantuvo la expresión en su rostro.

—Estar para siempre contigo no será suficiente, cariño —le susurró y le dio un beso en los labios.

Cuando retiró la cabeza, tenía los ojos arrasados en lágrimas.

—Si vas a ponerte a llorar otra vez —le advirtió levantando un dedo—. Tendré que tomar serias medidas.

—¿Por ejemplo?

—Que te quedes en la cama conmigo lo que queda de día.

—Eso es un terrible castigo.

A Peeta le encantaba cómo ponía los labios cuando intentaba no reírse. A veces tenía un sentido del humor un tanto extraño. Lo había descubierto cuando habían visto películas juntos.

Peeta se mantuvo serio con gran dificultad.

—A las mujeres hay que enseñarles el sitio que tienen que ocupar.

—¿Y qué sitio es ése?

—Debajo de sus maridos, por supuesto. Dime, esposa mía —le dijo en tono de burla—. ¿Qué cosas te hago pensar que quieres hacer?

—Me da vergüenza decírtelas —le dijo sonrojándose.

—Kat, no tiene que haber secretos entre nosotros, y menos en la cama.

Dímelo. No me voy a asustar.

Abrió la boca y la cerró otra vez, moviendo en sentido negativo la cabeza.

—No puedo.

—Claro que puedes. Soy médico —le dijo sonriendo.

—Esto es serio, Peeta.

—No, no lo es. No siempre. El sexo también puede ser divertido. El problema es que la gente le da demasiada importancia. Como tú antes de casarnos. La gente se preocupa demasiado. Si quieres hacerme algo, o que yo te lo haga, no tienes más que decirlo. Sé que puede ser difícil, pero cuando hayas expresado tus sentimientos, descubrirás que es más fácil la próxima vez. Inténtalo. Dime una cosa que quieras hacer. Sólo una.

Katniss se quedó mirándolo y tragó saliva.

—Lo intentaré... —apartó su mirada y se sonrojó—. A veces, cuando te miro, qui... quisiera tocarte todo tu cuerpo. Como ahora mismo, sentado ahí. Me gustaría estirar mi mano y... y...

Peeta tomó su mano y se la puso en su pierna. Sus dedos descansaron en su pene en semi erección.

—¡Oh! —exclamó ella mirándolo a los ojos al notar que aumentaba de tamaño.

Poco a poco, él guió su mano y ella se lo acarició. Sin que se lo indicara, lo cubrió con la palma de su mano y lo apretó.

Peeta gimió de placer. Ella detuvo su movimiento y lo miró confundida y fascinada.

—¿Te he hecho daño?

—No —le respondió—. Sigue.

—Es que no sé qué hacer.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien.

—Es maravilloso. Tan duro y tan suave. Es como el satén...

Peeta tuvo que apretar los dientes cuando ella le acarició con sus dedos la punta.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó ella sin parar de mover la mano—. ¿Qué otra cosa quieres que te haga? —insistió ella.

Peeta estuvo a punto de decírselo, pero consideró que era demasiado pronto.

Además, estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo. Le apartó la mano y se puso encima de ella.

—Esto —le indicó introduciendo su miembro dentro de ella—. Esto es lo que más me gusta.

La semana pasó muy rápido, pero de forma perfecta. Peeta no podía ser más feliz. Katniss era todo lo que él sabía que era, y lo que esperaba que fuera. Era cariñosa y amable, una persona maravillosa. Y eso fuera de la cama.

En la cama, estaba preciosa y se mostraba insaciable. Muy pronto parecía que lo quería tanto como él a ella. Todas las actividades por las que era famosa Narooma pasaron desapercibidas para ellos, porque se dedicaron a hacer lo que normalmente se hace en una luna de miel. Salían del apartamento para cenar y dormían poco por la noche, algo por la tarde y nada más. El resto del tiempo lo dedicaron a hacer el amor.

La última tarde, Katniss insistió en que fueran a un campo de golf.

—La semana pasada me decías que estabas deseando de jugar aquí. Además — añadió ella—, me gustaría aprender. ¿Crees que me podrías enseñar? Peeta quedó sorprendido. A la mayoría de las mujeres no les gustaba el golf.

—Claro. ¿Pero de verdad quieres jugar?

—Los matrimonios tienen que hacer las cosas juntos —le respondió ella—. Donde tú vayas, iré yo.

—Sólo tienes que jugar al golf si realmente te apetece, Katniss.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Supongo que tienes razón —respondió ella sonriendo—. Pero, ¿cómo voy a saber si no me gusta, sin intentarlo?

Peeta pensó que era lógico.

—Muy bien. ¿Tienes ropa para jugar al golf? No puedes jugar con un vestido.

—¿Valdrán unos pantalones cortos y camiseta?

—Claro

—¿Y de calzado?

—No puedes llevar sandalias. Te resbalarías.

—Tengo zapatillas de deporte.

—Por ahora será suficiente. Pero si te gusta jugar, te compraré los zapatos adecuados.

—Puedo comprármelos yo sola —le respondió y fue a vestirse, dejando a Peeta boquiabierto. A veces era una persona muy contradictoria. A veces parecía querer comportarse de forma tradicional y otras mostraba su lado independiente Katniss permaneció en silencio durante el trayecto al campo de golf. Mantenía la vista apartada de él. Debía estar admirando el paisaje. El océano Pacífico era espectacular.

—¿Te pasa algo, cariño? —le preguntó con voz suave, apagando el motor del coche. Ella permaneció inmóvil, casi sin darse cuenta de que se habían detenido. Lo miró y sonrió, tratando de ocultar cualquier sentimiento de su rostro.

—No, nada. Estaba pensando que tenemos que volver mañana. Y no me apetece mucho.

Peeta suspiró más aliviado. ¡Eso era! No quería que la luna de miel terminara.

Algo comprensible, pero nada preocupante.

Estiró la mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

—Sé cómo te sientes —le murmuró—. Sería perfecto quedarse aquí para siempre, ¿verdad? Sólo tú y yo y nadie más.

Katniss le agarró la mano y dejó descansar su mejilla en ella.

—Sí —le respondió, con una sonrisa llena de ternura. Peeta empezó a sentir el deseo por ella de nuevo.

—Bueno, ha llegado el momento de jugar al golf —le dijo y retiró su rostro.

Enseñar a jugar al golf a Katniss fue divertido. Tenía aptitudes para el juego.

—Con un poco de práctica puedes ser una gran jugadora —le dijo cuando estaban en el hoyo nueve.

—¡Pero si he perdido la mitad de las bolas! —se quejó ella—. Dos han ido al océano y otras tres a ese lago de ahí —señaló con su dedo el obstáculo con agua que había detrás de ellos. Testaruda por naturaleza, se había empeñado en tratar de superarlo por encima, en vez de rodearlo. Y las tres veces que lo intentó la pelota fue al agua.

—Hay peores cosas en el mundo, Kat —la consoló—, que perder pelotas. A mí me quedan dos, una para ti y otra para mí.

Ella se quedó mirándolo, para a continuación estallar de la risa. Sólo en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que le había dicho.

—¿Lo dejamos entonces por hoy? —le propuso.

—¡De eso nada! Yo quiero terminar y aprender un poco.

—Pero si lo has hecho muy bien, para ser el primer día.

La cara de sorpresa que puso le llegó al corazón. ¿Es que nadie le habría dicho nunca que era buena haciendo algo?

—¿De verdad? —le preguntó.

—De verdad.

—Creo que siempre se me han dado bien las cosas manuales.

—Mmm. Ya lo he notado —murmuró él.

Se puso colorada como un tomate. Apartó la mirada de él. Peta sonrió. Cuando la volvió a mirar a los ojos, vio que estaba frunciendo un poco el ceño. Volvió a abrir la boca y la volvió a cerrar.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó.

—En una ocasión me dijiste que no debía asustarme de preguntarte nada... sobre

sexo, quiero decir.

—Así es —le respondió él.

—Lo que acabas de decir ahora de que soy buena con las manos... He estado pensando... Es decir... Dios mío, no me atrevo —miró a su alrededor para ver si había alguien cerca. No lo había.

Peeta esperó pacientemente que continuara.

Ella se mordió el labio y no lo miró, concentrándose en alguna de las briznas de hierba del campo.

—Me he preguntado por qué no me has... has pedido... que mm... que hiciera más cosas en la cama.

—¿Más? —repitió Peeta extrañado—. ¿A qué te refieres?—le preguntó.

Lo miró a los ojos. Nunca antes la había visto tan avergonzada.

—Por favor, Peeta, no me obligues a decirlo. Sabes a lo que me refiero. Tú tienes más experiencia. Como yo no tengo, me he leído muchos artículos de las revistas en los que dicen lo que más les gusta a los hombres en la cama. Hay algo que siempre mencionan. Me pregunto por qué no me lo has pedido. Me dijiste que te pidiera lo que me apeteciera. ¿Por qué tú no? ¿Es que no quieres que te haga eso a ti?

Sus preguntas le avergonzaron a él tanto como a ella.

—Bueno... claro... las mujeres sólo hacen eso cuando... mm...

—¿Cuando están muy enamoradas? —terminó por él.

—Supongo que sí —replicó, aunque la verdad es que le iba a decir que cuando hacían el amor más de una semana.

—¿Y las esposas? ¿No se lo hacen las esposas a sus maridos?

—Katniss, no me encuentro cómodo hablando de esto ahora.

—¿Por qué no?

¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no? Porque era más o menos lo mismo que planchar y llevarle el desayuno a la cama. No quería que se sintiera obligada a hacer cosas para él sólo porque se hubieran casado.

—¿Te lo hacía Delly?

—No muy a menudo —le respondió.

—¿Te gustaba cuando te lo hacía?

—Sí —le respondió.

—Entonces, yo también te lo quiero hacer —le dijo muy testaruda—. Quiero hacerte todo lo que te guste. ¿Me explico, Peeta? Eso es lo que quiero.

Se explicaba a la perfección y, aunque le doliera, fue incapaz de decir que no.

Además, ¿cómo sabía que ella no iba a gustarle si no la dejaba intentar?


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Peeta se despertó y no había nadie a su lado. La luz se colaba por las persianas, pero parecía que era todavía muy temprano. Se dio la vuelta y miró el reloj que había en la mesilla de noche. Eran las cinco y diez.

Miró a su alrededor y buscó a Katniss. La puerta del cuarto de baño estaba abierta. No estaba allí. A lo mejor se había ido al otro cuarto de baño, para no despertarlo. Katniss era una persona tan dulce.

El recuerdo de la noche anterior, sin embargo, no era de dulzura, sino de pasión.

Al principio se mostró algo tímida, aunque en todo momento decidida. Pronto Peeta dejó de preocuparse por cómo iba a reaccionar ante un acto tan íntimo. Le excitó tanto que le pidió de todo y más.

Confiaba en no haberla asustado. Pero no pareció a asustada en aquel momento. Se había acurrucado junto a él como una gata. Pero no estaba en la cama, cuando debía estar durmiendo a su lado. Echó a un lado las sábanas y entró desnudo en el salón. Por las puertas de cristal del balcón entraba la luz de madrugada. Ella estaba en el balcón, apoyada en la barandilla, viendo amanecer.

Peeta iba a empezar a sonreír cuando de pronto vio que ella apoyaba la cabeza en sus manos y sus hombros se estremecían.

Cruzó la habitación y abrió las puertas de cristal. Ella se dio la vuelta. Estaba llorando con mucha pena.

—¿Qué te pasa, Kat? ¿Por qué lloras?

—¡Oh Peeta! —movía la cabeza y lloraba al mismo tiempo.

Peeta se acercó y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

—Anda cuéntamelo.

—No sé cómo —le replicó aplastando su cara contra su pecho.

—Tienes que decirme lo que te pasa. No puedes llorar así sin decírmelo.

—Es... es Gale —confesó ella, parpadeando con fuerza—. Ha vuelto.

—¿Ha vuelto? ¿Quieres decir que ha vuelto a Tindley? —le preguntó descorazonado.

Ella asintió.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Es que alguien te ha llamado por teléfono durante la noche? ¿O es que has llamado tú a Tindley?

—No.

—Entonces, explícate —le exigió. Ella se echó para atrás un poco asustada.

—Volvió el día de la boda —le dijo en un susurró, con miedo todavía en su rostro.

—¿El día de la boda? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde lo viste?

—Déjame entrar, por favor. No quiero hablar de esto aquí fuera —entró en el salón. Él la siguió y cerró la puerta de cristal de golpe.

—¿Lo viste, no es cierto? —le preguntó. Estaba claro que lo había visto. De pronto todo empezaba a cuadrar.

—No tienes que contarme nada —le dijo en tono frío— Ya me lo imagino todo. Fue a tu casa minutos antes de la boda. Por eso llegaste tarde a la iglesia. ¿Qué quería? No sé por qué lo pregunto. Como si no lo supiera.

—Por favor, Peeta, no seas así. Esto era lo que más he estado temiendo toda esta semana. Cómo ibas a reaccionar.

—Tenías que habérmelo dicho, Katniss.

—¿Cuándo? ¿Querías echar a perder nuestra luna de miel? No quería que tú pensaras que... que...

—¿Qué? ¿Que no pensara que estabas pensando en Hawthorne cuando hacías el amor conmigo? ¿Que no pensara que te habías casado conmigo sólo porque era lo que tenías que hacer? No me has hecho ningún favor, Katniss, casándote conmigo, cuando tu corazón pertenece a otro. Lo que no sé es si lo que hiciste anoche me lo hiciste a mí o a Hawthorne.

Le pegó una bofetada con tal fuerza que él se echó para atrás. Su indignada respuesta podría haber convencido a cualquier otro, pero no a él. Menos cuando por su cabeza pasaban recuerdos de la noche anterior.

—¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso a mí? —exclamó ella, con voz temblorosa—. Elegí casarme contigo, no con Gale. Lo que te dije en el coche después de la boda es verdad. Gale vino a pedirme que no me casara contigo, sino que me casara con él. Le dije que no. Te elegí a ti, Peeta. Hice lo que me pediste. Elegí lo que más me convenía. Cuando lo vi después de tanto tiempo, empecé a verlo de una nueva forma. Vino sin dar explicaciones, con una actitud machista, orgulloso de sí mismo. No le preocupaba lo más mínimo poder estar aguando la fiesta de nuestro matrimonio. Sólo quería tomar lo que él pensaba que era suyo y de nadie más.

—¿Y lo hizo?

—¿El qué?

—¿Te tomó?

—Sí, me agarró y me besó e incluso me dijo que me quería.

—¿Y tú lo creíste?

—Como tú me dijiste, si me hubiera querido, habría venido antes. Gale pensaba que iba a estar esperando por él. Pensaba que estaba enamorada de él.

—¿Y no lo estás, Katniss?

—No lo sé, Peeta. De verdad que no lo sé. Lo único que sé es que se me ha caído la venda de los ojos. No me quiero casar con él. No me arrepiento el haberme casado contigo. En ningún momento me he arrepentido.

La alegría que sintió al oír sus palabras no duró mucho tiempo. Era verdad que no se había casado con Hawthorne, pero eso no quería decir que todavía no lo quisiera.

Peeta no se podía quitar de la cabeza, que cuando Katniss llegó a la iglesia no tenía pintados los labios. Se tenían que haber estado besando bastante tiempo.

—¿Te gustó cuando Hawthorne te besó? —le preguntó fingiendo tranquilidad, porque por dentro estaba rabioso.

No lo miró a los ojos. Peeta dedujo lo que había pasado. Sintió deseos de matarlos a los dos.

—¿Y qué te dijo cuando le dijiste que te ibas a casar conmigo? Quiero la verdad, Katniss. ¿Qué te dijo exactamente?

—Me dijo que me casara contigo si quería, pero que tarde o temprano él y yo acabaríamos juntos y nadie lo podría impedir y menos un marido estúpido del que yo no estaba enamorada.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y cómo sabe él que no estás enamorada de mí? ¿No sería por la forma que lo besaste?

Katniss se puso roja.

—Yo no quería, Peeta. Pero me quedé como hipnotizada. Cuando me estrechó entre sus brazos me olvidé de todo. Cuando volví otra vez a la realidad, él estaba riéndose muy ufano. Te aseguro Peeta, que cuando tú me besaste en la iglesia me gustó tanto o más.

—¿Se supone que te tengo que dar las gracias por eso?

Peeta movió la cabeza. Pensaba que sus temores eran fundados. Durante toda la luna de miel había estado pensando en Hawthorne. Había intentado comportarse como una buena esposa, pero en el fondo lo deseaba a él.

—No sé qué decirte —le respondió.

—Dime que te alegras de que te eligiera a ti. Dime que confías en mí.

—Es difícil confiar en una mujer cuando sabes que está enamorada de otro, ¿no crees?

—Eso ya lo sabías cuando te casaste conmigo.

Peeta sonrió de forma amarga.

—Es verdad. Pensé que no me iba a importar cuando él solo era un recuerdo. Pero es diferente ahora que sé que es de carne y hueso y va por ahí diciendo que no parará hasta seducir a mi mujer.

—Eso no lo conseguirá, Peeta.

—Perdona si no me lo creo. Por lo que he oído, Hawthorne supera con creces a Casanova haciendo el amor.

—Eso yo no lo sé.

—Pero te gustaría saberlo —respondió él. Los celos le estaban desgarrando el corazón—. Seguro que te arrepientes de no haberle dado lo que él te pedía hace un año.

—Es posible que sí —confesó ella—. Pero no de la forma que tú piensas. Siempre has querido saber cuál era mi relación con Gale. Creo que es mejor que te lo cuente.

—¡Me encantaría!

—Muy bien —comentó ella—. Pero ponte algo encima, porque no pudo hablar contigo estando desnudo como estás. Me distraes...

Peeta no sabía si sentirse halagado o furioso. Enarcó las cejas, se fue al cuarto de baño y se cubrió la parte de abajo con una toalla.

—¿Así?

—Un poco mejor —respondió ella y se fue hacia la cocina—. Haré café mientras te lo cuento.

No empezó a hablar hasta que la cafetera no estuvo en el fuego y las tazas en la mesa.

—Yo me encapriché de Gale cuando tenía doce años y él diecisiete. Yo estaba en el instituto, haciendo primero, y él estaba haciendo el último año. Todas las chicas estaban enamoradas de él. Era un chico muy sensual, muy... no sé. Se atrevía a hacer cosas que los demás no hacían. Era un provocador y para todas nosotras eso era algo muy excitante. Cuando terminó, se fue de Sydney y volvió al cabo del tiempo totalmente cambiado. Venía en moto y vestido con cazadora negra de cuero, un tatuaje en el brazo y un pendiente en la oreja.

Peeta no podía creerse que Katniss se podía haber enamorado de un tipo de esa calaña. Hasta que pensó en su relación con Delly. También él se había visto atraído por su sensualidad, por lo superficial. ¿Cómo podía culpabilizar a Katniss por un error que él también había cometido?

—Pero no fue sólo su aspecto —continuó contándole—. Tenía una forma de dirigirse a ti que hacía sentirte deseada. Y te decía cosas muy agradables. Cosas al oído muy sensuales y provocadoras. No sólo a mí, por supuesto. Se las decía a cualquier mujer que le gustara. Yo lo veía con otras y me moría de envidia. Flirteaba conmigo de vez en cuando, pero nunca me pedía que saliera con él. Cuando un buen día me lo pidió, he de admitir que casi me vuelvo loca.

—Pero al parecer no tanto como para acostarte con él —comentó Peeta.

—No sabes lo que me costó no hacerlo. Ya sé que piensas que no me acosté con él porque soy una anticuada. Pero no fue así. Es verdad que mi tía me educó bajo una moral muy estricta, pero ésa no fue la razón. Yo estaba deseando acostarme con él. Pero temía que si lo hacía, él perdería todo el interés por mí, como lo perdía por todas las mujeres con las que se iba a la cama.

Peeta permaneció en silencio escuchando a su mujer relatar lo que había tenido que sufrir para conseguir que Hawthorne se casara con ella.

—¿Por eso no te acostaste tampoco conmigo? —le preguntó—. ¿Temías que no me casara contigo?

—No fue por eso. Pensé que si no me había acostado con Gale antes de casarme con él, tampoco lo iba a hacer con alguien del que... que...

—No estabas enamorada—terminó por ella.

—No digas eso. Suena horrible. Además, no es lo que siento ahora. Quiero decir...

—No digas que estás enamorada de mí, Katniss, sólo porque piensas que has herido mis sentimientos. Es mejor no fingir. Los dos sabemos que nos casamos sin estar enamorados. No dejes que una semana de sexo te confunda. Aunque haya sido una semana fantástica, todo hay que decirlo. Lo que no sé es cómo lograste mantener tu virginidad con Gale Hawthorne. Pero ahora que no la tienes, podrás hacer lo que quieras.

—Yo nunca te sería infiel, Peeta.

—¿Estás segura, Katniss? Conozco la naturaleza humana. Tengo la sensación de que al final querrás hacer realidad tus fantasías románticas. Y yo no me enteraría, porque no habría prueba física, Katniss. Como tampoco hay prueba de lo que yo haya podido hacer con Delly.

—Tendrás que confiar en mí, como yo confié en ti. Te repito, Peeta, que me he casado contigo y no con Gale. Y no me arrepiento. En ningún momento.

—¿Fue por eso por lo que lloraste en la noche de bodas? —le preguntó—. ¿Te arrepentiste de que no estuviera Hawthorne en la cama contigo?

—Mi llanto nada tenía que ver con Gale.

—¿Por qué lloraste, entonces?

—Porque estábamos haciendo el amor en nuestra noche de bodas sin estar enamorados. Pensé que era una situación bastante triste. Supongo que lo que pasa es que soy una romántica. Pero ya no pienso que sea triste, Peeta. Pienso que está bien, más que bien.

Estaba tratando de ser conciliadora. Pero conociéndola como la conocía, Katniss trataría de comportarse como una buena esposa, a pesar de que sus sentimientos no habían cambiado. Nunca olvidaría a Hawthorne y nunca se iba a enamorar de él.

Lo cual suponía que siempre se mostraría vulnerable a las atenciones de Hawthorne. Si aquella sabandija se quedaba por allí, tarde o temprano caería en sus garras. Y entonces, ¿qué haría él?

—Está bien —le dijo. Se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Se metió en el cuarto de baño para darse una ducha. Katniss entró y se quedó mirándolo a través del cristal de la bañera.

—Yo no quiero a Gale como te quiero a ti, Peeta. ¿No te lo he demostrado esta última semana?

Peeta se puso furioso. Un sentimiento fruto del miedo y la frustración, enraizado en su ego machista, consecuencia de todo lo que había pasado y todo lo que temía que podía pasar en el futuro. Abrió la puerta de cristal, la agarró de la muñeca y la metió en la ducha con él.

Los chorros de agua empaparon el camisón de seda que llevaba encima, revelando las curvas de su cuerpo. No se lo quitó, sino que lo desgarró y la dejó desnuda. Le apartó las piernas y la penetró. Peeta no podía saber si ella estaba preparada para recibirlo. Sus cuerpos estaban húmedos. Pero tampoco le preocupaba, porque no quería que ella sintiera placer. Quería utilizarla, como los hombres de antes utilizaban a sus mujeres, sin pedir permiso, sin preocuparse por ellas.

¿En qué medida lo que había pasado la semana anterior había sido real? ¿En qué medida no había sido fingido? Aunque por otra parte, daba igual, porque no estaba enamorada de él. En un momento determinado, ella estiró sus brazos y se los puso alrededor de su cuello. Se puso de puntillas y aceleró el ritmo. Él la levantó del suelo, le dio la vuelta y la puso de cara a la pared. No le apetecía que le rodeara con sus piernas, ni le apetecía verla jadear, ni tampoco verla alcanzar el orgasmo. Cuando la penetró de nuevo por detrás, pensó si no sería él el que estaba siendo utilizado, en vez de ella.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

—Peeta —le dijo ella muy seria—. Tenemos que hablar.

Peeta levantó la cabeza del plato de estofado que ella le había servido quince minutos antes y que había estado comiendo en silencio.

Llevaban diez días en Tindley y durante ese tiempo su matrimonio había ido de mal en peor. Sabía que era culpa suya, pero no podía evitarlo. Los celos por Hawthorne le estaban envenenando y le hacían sentirse muy suspicaz.

Su vida sexual había cambiado desde que estuvieron en Narooma. Hacía el amor con ella todas las noches, pero de forma egoísta, sin preocuparse por ella. Aunque siempre alcanzaba el orgasmo. Empezó a odiarla por eso. Hubiera preferido que no hubiera tenido orgasmos, para poderse imaginar que estaba encontrando satisfacción en otro sitio. Sus inseguridades empezaron a alimentarse a sí mismas, y todos los días se imaginaba desagradables escenarios de Gale Hawthorne y su querida esposa.

Lo peor había sido esa misma mañana, cuando fue por su almuerzo a la panadería. Octavia le dirigió una mirada de pena y no quiso hablar con él.

—No sé si debería decírselo —comentó mientras le entregaba el cambio—. Pero Gale ha estado yendo por la tienda de chucherías cada vez que usted ha salido del pueblo. No es que esté espiando a Katniss, pero es imposible no oír la moto de Gale.

Es muy ruidosa. Pensé que le gustaría saberlo, doctor Mellark. Lo siento. Le dio las gracias a Octavia de forma muy educada, diciéndole que no se preocupara, que él se encargaría de Gale Hawthorne. Octavia sin embargo, se quedó preocupada. Peeta estaba mirando en aquellos momentos a Katniss, que estaba sentada frente a él. Se preguntó si iba a confesárselo todo. Lo dudaba. El adulterio era mucho más divertido si se guardaba en secreto.

—¿De qué quieres hablar?

—No estoy embarazada —le dijo—. Me ha venido el período.

—¿Y?

—He pensado que sería una buena idea que me tomara la píldora durante un tiempo.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no creo que sea el momento de tener un hijo.

—Sabia decisión —le respondió en tono sarcástico—. Los maridos sienten una aversión natural a tener que alimentar a los hijos de otros.

Katniss puso gesto de dolor.

—Oh Peeta, no...

—¿No qué? ¿No diga la verdad? ¿Es que crees que no sé que Hawthorne no sale de la tienda? Aparca su moto frente a la tienda y entra cuando yo no estoy en el pueblo, según me dice Octavia.

—Yo no se lo pedí, Peeta, si es lo que piensas.

—Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que estoy pensando —le respondió él.

—Yo creo que sí. Pero estás equivocado. Sólo se queda unos minutos. Me dice lo de siempre y se va.

—¿Y qué te dice?

—Que está enamorado de mí y que lo llame cuando lo necesite.

—¿Y por qué no me lo has contado antes?

—Porque no quería que empezaras a imaginar cosas —le respondió ella.

De pronto recordó el pasado, la vez que él le dijo lo mismo después de haber visto a Delly. Katniss había confiado en él. Pero no sabía por qué no podía confiar en ella. A lo mejor era porque estaba muy enamorado y sabía que ella no lo estaba de él. Dejó el tenedor en el plato y lo retiró.

—Lo siento —le dijo—. No tengo hambre. Me voy a leer. No me esperes. Creo que me voy a ir tarde a la cama.

—Peeta, por favor, no me dejes sola esta noche.

—Lo siento cariño, pero tienes el período, ¿recuerdas? ¿O estabas pensando en ofrecerme otro servicio extra?

—¿Por qué haces todo esto? —le gritó.

—¿El qué?

—Estropearlo todo. Yo no puedo seguir así.

—¿No? ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

—No lo sé.

—Dímelo cuando lo sepas.

Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. Ése fue el comienzo de la peor semana de su vida. No le dirigió la palabra. Ni una sola palabra. Noche tras noche se quedaba a su lado, como una muerta y él no se atrevía ni a tocarla. Cada mañana le preparaba el desayuno antes de irse a la tienda. Cada noche le preparaba la cena y lavaba los platos, quizá porque no quería siquiera decirle que los lavara él. Y según Octavia, todos los días Hawthorne la iba a ver a la tienda.

La tensión fue en aumento, hasta que Peeta sintió que tenía que decir algo. Pero fue ella la que habló primero.

—Ya he decidido lo que voy a hacer —le dijo mientras estaban cenando—. Me voy a quedar una temporada en mi antigua casa.

Él se quedó mirándola, con el estómago revuelto. Lo estaba dejando. Su matrimonio había durado menos de un mes. La oscura sospecha se empezó a formar en su mente enfermiza por los celos, al darse cuenta de que su período ya había terminado.

—Muy conveniente para Hawthorne.

Aquel comentario evocó un gesto de desesperación.

—En una ocasión me dijiste que sería desgraciada casándome con Gale —le respondió ella—Prometiste hacerme feliz. No soy feliz, Peeta. Soy más desgraciada de lo que lo he sido en toda mi vida.

—Ya veo.

—No, Peeta, Tú no ves nada. Pero no te lo voy a explicar. Sigue diciendo cosas desagradables. Tienes una vena muy cruel. Y yo pensaba, cuando me casé contigo, que eras perfecto.

Katniss se levantó y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—Te toca a ti fregar los platos esta noche. Y hacerte todo lo demás, hasta que recapacites, Peeta. No te abandono. No de forma permanente. Yo me tomo el matrimonio más en serio de lo que tú piensas. Pero has de saber que esto no lo aguanto. Piénsatelo y cuando quieras hablar, pero hablar de verdad, no acusarme de cosas que no he hecho, volveré. Mientras tanto, puedes abusar de ti mismo, en vez de abusar de mí. En cuanto a la comida, estoy seguro de que Octavia puede prepararte algo. O Maysilee, o cualquier otra mujer en este pueblo que todavía piense que el sol sale cuando tú te levantas.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue. Peeta se quedó sentado donde estaba, pensando en lo que le había dicho, consumido por la forma tan abominable que la estaba tratando. Sabía que no le había sido infiel. Katniss no haría algo así. Si se fuera con Hawthorne, se lo diría primero. Pero eso no quería decir que él no estuviera esperando su oportunidad.

Iba a tener bastantes, si ella se iba a vivir a su antigua casa.

Se levantó de pronto. ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? ¿Cómo podía permitir que alguien como Hawthorne arruinara su matrimonio? Debería luchar por esa mujer, no darle la oportunidad a otro de que se la robara.

«Luchar» era la palabra. Porque la gente como Hawthorne no entendía una conversación. Había que pegarle un buen puñetazo para que se enterara. Y Peeta sabía cómo manejar a ese tipo de personajes, para eso había vivido en los suburbios de Sydney. Podría parecer un hombre civilizado en la superficie, pero era todavía el muchacho que había vivido en la calle y había aprendido a sobrevivir a base de puños.

Era el momento de entrar en acción. Había llegado el momento de hablar el mismo lenguaje que Hawthorne. Se metió las llaves del coche en el bolsillo y salió pitando, pegando un portazo tras él. Peeta sabía dónde vivía. Había tenido que ir a hacer una visita médica a su padre.

Tardó diez minutos en recorrer la distancia que había desde Tindley a la granja donde vivían los Hawthorne. A pesar de que eran casi las ocho y media, todavía no había anochecido cuando aparcaba su coche frente a la puerta de la casa. Un hombre moreno estaba trasteando con una moto que había aparcado en el patio. Un perro negro, atado a una cadena, estaba ladrando y tratando de soltarse.

Cuando vio a Peeta, Gale irguió su cuerpo y mandó callar al perro, antes de mirarlo. Peeta trató de ver a su competidor de la forma más objetiva posible. No era muy guapo. Octavia tenía razón. Pero tenía la pinta esa de mal chico que tanto gusta a las chicas. Llevaba el pelo largo, ondulado, cayéndole sobre los hombros. Los ojos negros. Labios casi femeninos. No era muy alto, pero daba la imagen de macho, con los pantalones vaqueros muy ajustados a sus potentes piernas.

Hawthorne le devolvió la mirada cuando él salió del coche, sonriendo todo el tiempo. Peeta sintió deseos de borrarle esa mirada de su rostro. Pero no era tonto. Sabía lo que podría pasar si le quitaba los dientes de un puñetazo. Katniss lo acusaría de ser una persona violenta y se iría con Hawthorne para consolarlo.

—El bueno del doctor Mellark, supongo —Gale comentó cuando Peeta se puso a su lado.

—Y el no tan bueno Gale Hawthorne —contraatacó Peeta.

Hawthorne sonrió.

—El mismo. ¿A qué debo el honor de esta visita?

—Quiero que no te acerques a Katniss.

—Ya supongo. Pero lo que tú quieres y lo que yo quiero son dos cosas diferentes, doctor.

Peeta no lo dudó un momento.

—No te quiere.

—¿Es eso lo que te ha dicho?

—Sí.

—Katniss siempre ha tenido problemas para saber lo que quiere.

Peeta estaba teniendo problemas para mantener la calma.

—No creo que sepas lo que ella quiere en estos momentos.

—No creo, tío. Por la boca puede decir una cosa, pero lo que siente es otra. Sabe besar muy bien, ¿verdad? Yo la enseñé. Y le habría enseñado muchas más cosas si me hubiera dejado. Pero esa no es la cuestión. La cuestión es lo que Katniss quiere.

Peeta estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que Hawthorne no era tan tonto como él había pensado. Era un chico de la calle bastante listo.

—¿Crees que yo no sabía lo que estaba haciendo Katniss? —se burló Hawthorne—. Tengo ojos y oídos en todo Tindley. Sé que no salió con nadie durante todos los meses que yo no estuve. Estaba esperando por mí. Y se habría casado conmigo si se lo hubiera pedido. Pero de pronto apareciste tú y echaste por tierra mis planes. Cometí el error de no llamar durante dos meses a mi casa. Y, de pronto, me encuentro que se ha comprometido con otro y que se va a casar. No sé cómo lo has logrado, doctor.

—Seguro que sí. Para tu información, estuve atendiendo a su tía durante los últimos meses de su vida e iba todos los días a casa de Katniss. Durante ese tiempo nos llegamos a conocer muy bien.

—Ya —replicó Hawthorne—. La tía Sae. La estúpida de la tía Sae, llenándole a Katniss la cabeza con todas esas tonterías de no sexo antes del matrimonio. Si no hubiera sido por ella, Katniss sería ahora mi mujer y yo estaría viviendo como un rey.

Peeta frunció el ceño. ¿A qué se referiría? ¿Vivir en la casa que había en la tienda era para él vivir como un rey? A lo mejor sí, viendo el sitio donde estaba viviendo. Cuando volvió a mirar a Gale, vio que él también lo estaba mirando de arriba abajo.

—Cuando me enteré de tu existencia, me pregunté qué querría un médico de Sydney de una chica como Katniss. No podría ser su belleza, me dije a mí mismo. Es bonita, pero nada comparable con la morenaza con la que estabas viviendo.

Peeta se quedó boquiabierto y Hawthorne sonrió de malicioso placer.

—Sí, doctor, me enteré de todo durante la luna de miel. Y fui a ver a la chica con la que salías. Me contó muchas cosas de ti. Lo ambicioso que eras, por ejemplo. Entonces, fue cuando caí en la cuenta. Seguro que la tía Sae te contó que Katniss iba a heredar las tierras de sus padres cuando cumpliera veinticinco años, o se casara. No te acuso de nada. De verdad que no. Pero no deberías pisar la propiedad de otro.

Peeta no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. No de lo que le había contado de Delly, sino de que Katniss fuera a heredar. Nunca se lo había dicho.

—Dios mío. ¿Te ibas a casar con Katniss sólo por dinero?

A Hawthorne pareció sorprenderle su actitud.

—Claro. ¿Para qué se iba a casar uno con una tontaina como ella? ¿No pensarás que estoy enamorado, doctor? Yo soy como tú. El amor no tiene nada que ver con esto. Pero ni siquiera me tengo que casar ahora, gracias a ti. El dinero está ahí, para tomarlo. No podrá negármelo.

Peeta empezó a apretar los puños.

—Espero que hayas hecho un buen trabajo por mí —siguió diciéndole Gale Hawthorne —. Es fácil acostumbrar mal a las vírgenes. Son como las motos. Al principio hay que ir despacio. Hay que mantenerlas bien engrasadas o si no se gripan.

Peeta no pudo soportar más. Hawthorne cayó al suelo de un puñetazo, antes de enterarse qué había pasado. Peeta le seguía golpeando, cuando el perro que estaba encadenado saltó por él, clavándole sus colmillos en el codo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

—Ahora ya sabes lo que es que alguien te cosa a ti y no tú a él —le dijo el viejo doctor mientras cortaba el hilo con las tijeras.

Peeta lo había llamado desde el móvil. Cuando Rory Hawthorne le quitó al perro de encima, él se refugió en su coche. Y se fue dilecto a la clínica. Peeta apretó los dientes.

—¿No puedes hacerme menos daño?

—No te quejes, que no es para tanto.

—Es una mordedura de perro —protestó Peeta.

—Ya lo sé. ¿Estás vacunado contra la rabia?

—¿Qué?

—Sólo bromeaba —le respondió el doctor sonriendo—. Aunque no sería mala idea ponerte la antitetánica.

—¿Sabes qué tal está Hawthorne? —le preguntó Peeta.

—No tengo ni idea. ¿Tú qué crees?

—Sólo le di un puñetazo, pero se desplomó como un saco. Debe tener una mandíbula de cristal.

—O el corazón de un cobarde. Algunos se caen y siguen caídos hasta que pasa el peligro.

—¿Crees que puede ponerme una denuncia?

—No. Ese tipo no va a la policía. Lo que hará será vengarse un buen día. O a lo mejor intentará seducir a tu esposa.

Peeta lo miró enfurecido.

—En este pueblo todo el mundo conoce la vida de los demás.

—Es verdad. Pero te tendrás que acostumbrar. ¿Cómo está el asunto? ¿Katniss sigue enamorada de ese tipo?

—No lo sé. Ella dice que no, pero ahí está la evidencia. Se pasa todos los días por la tienda a molestarla. Y dada su reputación con las mujeres, a mí me preocupa., :

—Yo también estaría preocupado. Hablando de Katniss, ¿dónde está? Es extraño que no esté aquí en casa ofreciendo socorro y confort a su marido herido.

—Se va a quedar unos días en su antigua casa. Tenemos que aclararnos un poco. Seguro que esto lo va a saber todo el pueblo mañana.

—Dios mío, Peeta, estás atrasado. Desde el momento en que Katniss encendió la luz de su habitación, todo el mundo lo sabía.

—No me lo puedo creer.

—Pues créetelo. Por cierto, las apuestas para ver si os divorciáis o no están emparejadas. Pero no te preocupes hijo, yo he apostado por ti. Bueno, ya he acabado. Mañana estarás perfectamente.

—Gracias —Peeta se levantó, se bajó la manga de la camisa y vio que estaba rota y con sangre. Se puso tan furioso que se arrancó la manga de un tirón.

—A Katniss no le va a gustar lo que has hecho.

—¿Qué más da si no está aquí?

—¿Por qué no vas y le dices que la quieres?

Peeta se quedó mirándolo a los ojos.

—Todos sabemos que no os casasteis por amor. Pero estoy seguro de que tú estás enamorado de ella. Katniss es un encanto. Sólo los hombres egoístas e ignorantes como Gale Hawthorne no pueden apreciar eso.

—No me creerá.

—¿Por qué no?

—En parte porque piensa que todavía estoy enamorado de otra mujer.

—Lo mismo que tú piensas que ella está enamorada de Gale. Parece que tenemos a dos ciegos en vez de uno sólo.

Peeta frunció el ceño. ¿Y si tenía razón? ¿Podría de verdad, Katniss, haberse enamorado de él?

—No dejes pasar mucho tiempo sin decírselo, Peeta. Gale actúa con rapidez. No te lo quería decir, pero hace un rato se oía su moto por el pueblo. Si no quieres perder a Katniss, mejor será que vayas a verla cuanto antes. Peeta se puso enfermo de pensarlo, pero se sintió también confuso.

—¿Cómo puede saber que está allí y no aquí conmigo? Se fue este mediodía.

—Seguro que se lo ha dicho Rue. Vive cerca de la tienda —le dijo el doctor al verlo tan confuso—. Es la secretaria de Seneca Crane, el abogado de Sae. Salió con Gale hace un par de años. Es un poco mayor que Gale, pero no es fea. Y nunca se ha casado. Seguro que todavía le gusta.

Peeta recordó que Gale le había dicho que tenía ojos y oídos en todo Tindley. ¿Quién podía enterarse mejor de todo, que no fuera la vecina de Katniss?

—Voy a ponerme otra camisa.

—No te pelees otra vez.

—Haré todo lo que sea necesario para proteger a Katniss de ese gusano.

—Creo que ya soy muy mayor para todo este drama.

—Entonces retírate, ya encontraré otro socio.

Peeta se puso la primera camisa que encontró, una camisa negra de diseño por la que había pagado lo que costaba toda la ropa que tenía Hawthorne.

Cuando llegó a casa de Katniss, no se molestó siquiera en llamar. Entró y vio a Hawthorne sentado en la mesa en la cocina. Tenía hinchado el mentón. El objeto perfecto para la pena de cualquier mujer. Katniss estaba en el fregadero. Se dio la vuelta con gesto de preocupación.

—¿Lo ves? —Hawthorne dijo en cuanto lo vio—. Ni un arañazo. Saltó sobre mí cuando no estaba mirando, Katniss. Este hombre está loco. Y es un violento. Intentó matarme. Si no hubiera sido por el perro, lo habría hecho.

—El mundo no habría perdido nada con tu muerte, Hawthorne —comentó Peeta—. Pero no seré yo el que lo haga. No vales veinte años de cárcel. Katniss, no te creas una palabra de lo que te diga. Este hombre no tiene conciencia. Esta misma tarde me dijo que tú le interesabas sólo por el dinero, el que heredaste al parecer por casarte. Me dijo que nunca había estado enamorado de ti. Incluso fanfarroneó de que no se casaría contigo si no fuera por el dinero. Piensa que te puede seducir y salirse con la suya.

Katniss no dijo una palabra, se quedó mirándolo, como si no se creyera lo que estaba oyendo.

—Eso es lo que dice él —Hawthorne respondió. Se puso en pie y se fue al lado de Katniss, a la que puso un brazo en sus hombros en tono posesivo—. Yo no fui el que dijo esa basura.

—Eres un canalla —le insultó a Peeta—. Fuiste tú, como bien sabes. Hawthorne levantó la cabeza de Katniss con su mano.

—Me dijo que iba a ir diciendo por ahí que yo me quería casar contigo sólo por el dinero —continuó diciéndole.

Peeta se quedó asombrado por la sinceridad que ponía en sus palabras.

—Pero, de verdad, Katniss, yo no sabía nada de ese dinero. ¿Crees que tu tía me lo habría contado a mí? Seguro que se lo habrá contado a él —indicó a Peeta con un dedo acusador—. Seguro que se lo contó cuando le estaba dando morfina. ¿Y qué se le ocurrió? En cuanto murió, te propuso matrimonio. Y a ti te sorprendió, seguro. ¿A que no se te había insinuado nunca antes?

Peeta vio asombrado cómo Katniss movía la cabeza.

—Ya lo sabía. También me mintió en eso. Me dijo que os habíais hecho amigos durante las visitas a tu tía. Más que amigos, en realidad. Dio a entender casi erais amantes.

Katniss miró a Peeta con gesto de dolor y reproche. Él intentó poner un gesto de agravio, pero tenía la sensación de que en realidad su gesto era de furia.

—No te lo he querido decir antes, Katniss —siguió diciéndole Hawthorne —, pero cuando te fuiste de luna de miel fui a averiguar datos de él. Estaba preocupado por ti. ¿Qué sabías de él? Descubrí que tenía una novia, la cual me contó cosas que hicieron que se me pusieran los pelos de punta. Este hombre es un mercenario. El dinero es su dios, Katniss. Haría cualquier cosa por dinero. Se casaría con quien fuera necesario. Además es violento, como puedes ver. Yo todavía te quiero, a pesar de todo, Katniss. Pero él no. Te hará daño, Katniss. Déjame que te cuide y que te quiera como te mereces.

—¡No! —gritó Peeta.

—¡Eso no lo tienes que decidir tú! —espetó Hawthorne.

Peeta miró a Katniss, implorándola.

—Por favor, Kat, te lo ruego. No tienes que volver conmigo si no quieres, pero no dejes que entre en tu vida, ni por un momento.

—¿Cómo te enteraste de que había heredado?

—No lo sabía hasta que me lo dijo Hawthorne.

—Eso no es cierto —se defendió Hawthorne.

—Tú lo sabías —le dijo Peeta—. Tu amiga Rue te lo contó. Trabaja con el abogado de tu tía, Kat. El doctor me dijo que Gale y ella habían sido novios. Todavía está enamorada de él y le diría todo lo que él quisiera saber. Ella es la que debe haberle dicho que estaba aquí y no en mi casa. ¿Por qué si no ha venido aquí y no a la clínica? Alguien se lo tiene que haber dicho. Yo no fui. ¿Se lo has dicho tú?

—Pues... no.

—Entonces, pregúntale. Pregúntale por qué ha venido aquí.

—¿Gale?

—Te está mintiendo. Rue no me ha dicho nada. Él fue el que me lo dijo. Por eso vino a mi casa. Vino porque lo habías dejado y no quería que te enterases de que nunca ha estado enamorado de ti.

—Peeta nunca me ha dicho que estuviera enamorado de mí —respondió ella.

—Y nunca lo estará —insistió Hawthorne —. ¡Nunca!

—Eso no es verdad —replicó Peeta—. No es verdad —repitió. Sintió una punzada en su corazón—. Yo te amo, Katniss. Te amo con todo mi corazón. Yo no me he casado contigo por dinero. Yo me enterado de lo de la herencia por él. Cree que todos estamos cortados por el mismo rasero. No se puede imaginar que yo me haya enamorado de ti. Pero soy yo el que no me puedo imaginar no amarte. No puedo imaginarme una vida sin ti.

Peeta sabía que su declaración de amor no estaba causando una gran impresión. Estaba cansado y derrotado. Por la forma en que lo estaba mirando, pensó que estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

—No puedo pedirte que me quieras —continuó diciéndole, casi por desesperación, sin esperanza alguna—. No puedo obligarte a que vengas a casa conmigo. No puedo impedir que te alejes de este... ser. Lo único que puedo hacer es apelar a tu sentido común. Y sé que lo tienes. Piensa un poco, Kat, y después juzga. El hombre se conoce por sus acciones, no por sus palabras. ¿Habría actuado como he actuado estas últimas semanas si no hubiera sido por celos? ¿Habría actuado Hawthorne como ha actuado, olvidándose de ti un año, si realmente hubiera estado enamorado?

No dijo una palabra, sólo continuó mirándolo.

—Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir. Es lo único que puedo decir. Me voy a casa. Te esperaré hasta mañana. Si no vuelves, no me quedaré en Tindley. No podría soportarlo. Puedes divorciarte cuando quieras y marcharte con él, si es lo que quieres. No me interpondré en tu camino. Pero que Dios se apiade de ti, si ése es el camino que eliges, Katniss, porque te destrozará.

—No le escuches, Katniss. Él es el que te destrozará. Es diabólico. E inteligente. Más inteligente que yo. Yo no tengo el poder que tiene él con las palabras. Ni tampoco su educación. Lo único que tengo es mi corazón. Siéntelo, Katniss —le agarró una mano y se la puso en su pecho—. Está latiendo por ti. Ya sé que te hice sufrir hace un año. Me equivoqué. Lo único que puedo decir es que me encontraba solo y esa chica me acosó. Pero eso no es amor, Katniss. Tú te has acostado con este hombre. Has hecho el amor con él. Pero eso no es amor. Eso no viene del corazón. Cuando tú y yo estemos juntos, entonces, sabrás lo que es amor. Será increíble, princesa. Te lo prometo...

Katniss se quedó mirando sus ojos negros penetrantes como si estuviera hipnotizada, incapaz de romper el hechizo que provocaba en ella sus palabras y su presencia. Peeta no pudo soportar más aquella escena. Tenía el corazón roto. Se dio media vuelta y se marchó. No supo siquiera cómo llegó a su casa. El doctor se había marchado, gracias a Dios. No quería que otro hombre viera las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. Entró en el salón y se quedó sentado en la oscuridad mirando a la nada, llorando. Se quedó esperando a Katniss, confiando en que volviera.

¿Cómo no podía ver la verdad? ¿Cómo se podía dejar engañar por un tipo así?

Era fácil, aceptó Peeta. A él le había pasado lo mismo con Delly. Tanto Hawthorne como Delly atraían físicamente y no les interesaba nada más. Los dos eran inteligentes. Los dos hacían cosas que los demás no se atrevían a hacer. Los dos corrompían. Los dos seducían y tergiversaban las cosas.

Peeta pensó en Katniss y, en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que no se podía quedar sentado sin hacer nada. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Matar a ese tipo? En otros tiempos podía haberla raptado y habérsela llevado de aquel pueblo. Pero en aquella época lo meterían en la cárcel. ¿No sería la cárcel algo mejor que la agonía de no hacer nada para salvarla de un destino peor que la muerte?

Estaba sentado, todavía pensando en asesinatos y raptos, cuando oyó el sonido de la puerta de la calle.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Peeta apretó los puños. Prefirió no hacerse ilusiones. ¿Y si se había equivocado?

¿Y si iba sólo para recoger algo de ropa? ¿Y si no era Katniss?

Se quedó sentado inmóvil, como una piedra.

—¿Peeta? —lo llamó con voz suave—. ¿Dónde estás?

No respondió. No podía.

La escuchó subir las escaleras y llamarlo.

—¿Dónde estás, Peeta? —gritó ella con tono de desesperación.

—Estoy aquí —le dijo al fin, con voz vacía y hueca.

Katniss encendió la luz y se quedó en la puerta mirándolo. No sabía qué aspecto tenía, pero debía tenerlo bastante malo a juzgar por la expresión que puso ella.

—Oh, Peeta —exclamó ella. Se agachó y se puso al lado del sillón—. Lo siento —le dijo con los ojos arrasados de lágrimas—. De verdad que lo siento...

¿Qué sentía? ¿El que lo iba a dejar?

Eso tenía que ser. Había tardado mucho en ir a casa, si es que no se iba a ir. Era una agonía pensar en todo lo que Hawthorne y ella habrían estado haciendo durante todo ese tiempo.

—Recoge lo que hayas venido a buscar y vete —le dijo. Si era tan tonta de querer a Hawthorne, era lo mejor.

—He venido a quedarme contigo, Peeta —le respondió. Estiró su mano y se la puso donde el perro le había mordido.

Peeta apartó el brazo, en parte por dolor.

—¿Qué te ha pasado en el brazo? —le preguntó—. ¡Enséñamelo! —le subió la manga de la camisa. Se quedó boquiabierta.

—Oh Peeta...

—No es nada —le dijo.

Se miraron, pero él todavía no se creía lo que le había dicho.

—¿De verdad te vas a quedar conmigo?

Ella asintió. Las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas.

—¿Y Hawthorne?

—No quiero saber nada de él.

—No quieres saber nada de él.

—Ya no estoy enamorada de él, Peeta. Ni siquiera lo quiero.

—¿No?

—No. Estoy segura. Bastante segura.

No sabía qué responder, tan embargado por la emoción como estaba.

—Lo que dijiste de que estabas enamorado de mí, ¿lo dijiste de verdad?

—Sí —fue lo único que pudo responder. Se sintió más aliviado, pero muy agotado.

—Sabía que no podías mentir en algo así. Tú no —le agarró del brazo bueno y lo intentó levantar.

—¿Qué haces?

—Llevarme a mi marido a la cama. Porque está cansado.

Peeta obedeció. Cuando llegaron a la habitación, se sentó en el borde de la cama y ella empezó a quitarle los zapatos y los calcetines.

Quería preguntarle qué era lo que había pasado entre Hawthorne y ella cuando él se marchó. Pero no tenía fuerzas. Ni ganas. Katniss lo obligó a tumbarse y le fue desnudando. Cuando estuvo desnudo, lo tapó con la sábana.

—¿Quieres que te traiga algo? —le preguntó—. ¿Un vaso de agua, o una aspirina?

—Las aspirinas no me van a hacer nada. Tráeme unas pastillas que tengo en la consulta.

Cerró los ojos cuando ella salió de la habitación y empezó a contar hasta diez. Si aguantaba hasta diez sin llorar, todo iría bien. No lloró. Pero tampoco pudo contar hasta diez. Algo muy extraño le pasó cuando estaba por el ocho. Se durmió.

Peeta se despertó con el brazo de Katniss sobre su pecho, sintiendo sus pezones en su espalda. Por un momento todo su cuerpo se agitó, hasta que vio que ella dormía plácidamente. Algo que no le extrañó, cuando miró el reloj de la mesilla de noche. Eran las dos y media.

Se quedó tumbado en la oscuridad, pensando en lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Katniss lo había elegido a él. No a Hawthorne. Ya no estaba enamorada de Hawthorne. Era demasiado bonito como para ser verdad. ¿Por qué habría cambiado su opinión sobre Gale? ¿Qué habría pasado cuando los dejó a los dos solos? Sus disculpas cuando llegó fueron un tanto siniestras. ¿Por qué le habría dicho que lo sentía? ¿Habría estado naciendo el amor con Hawthorne, para saber si lo que sentía por él eran sólo fantasías?

Algo debió pasar durante todo aquel tiempo. No veía a Hawthorne perdiendo el tiempo en hablar con Katniss. No era su estilo. Pero tampoco el estilo de Katniss era ser infiel. Lo sabía. Alguna otra cosa debió ocurrir por la que ella había visto la luz.

¿Habría pensado que le esperaba un mejor futuro que con Hawthorne? Porque no podía pensar que se había enamorado de él. Eso era de tontos. Peeta se sintió morir al recordar lo mal que había actuado desde que habían vuelto a Tindley. No podía echarle en cara que lo dejara. La había tratado sin consideración ni respeto. Katniss se movió y se arrimó más a él, murmurando su nombre en sus sueños.

Cuando ella levantó una pierna para ponérsela encima de su cuerpo, Peeta se quedó impresionado al comprobar que estaba desnuda. Nunca se había acostado desnuda, ni siquiera en la luna de miel.

Intentó darse la vuelta, pero cuando sintió el dolor en su brazo, no pudo.

Pero el brazo no fue suficiente obstáculo para el deseo que empezaba a invadir todo su cuerpo. Aunque se le cayera el brazo a trozos, nada podía pararle. Muy despacio, se dio la vuelta. Ella hizo lo mismo, de forma instintiva. Peeta se acurrucó junto a ella, poniéndole una mano en sus pechos.

Se despertó poco a poco, de forma voluptuosa, pegando su espalda a él, demostrándole que lo que le estaba haciendo le gustaba. Se dio la vuelta y levantó sus brazos, mostrándole todo su cuerpo. Levantó su pierna y se la puso encima de su cuerpo, para que él hiciera lo que quisiera.

Su actitud elevó a límites insospechados su deseo. Por no mencionar su amor. Aunque ella no correspondiera ese amor, lo había elegido a él. Y lo quería. Por lo cual tan sólo era un problema de tiempo hasta que ella se enamorara. Aquel pensamiento lo llenó de determinación. Estaba dispuesto a hacer el amor con ella de la mejor forma que supiera, centrándose en darle placer. Quería que se olvidara por completo de las dos últimas semanas, en las que él se había comportado con ella de forma abominable.

Con mucho cuidado, fue metiéndose dentro de ella, poniéndole las manos en el estómago para mantenerla apretada contra él. Pero ella por dentro no estaba quieta. Por un momento, él se temió lo peor. Se estaba dejando seducir por su ardor. El placer era embriagador y potencialmente destructivo. Era imposible resistirse. Pero tenía que hacerlo, por mucho que le costara.

—Kat, despacio —le advirtió, cuando ella empezó a mover su trasero y apretar los músculos de la entrepierna.

—No puedo —susurró ella, acelerando sus movimientos, hasta que alcanzó el orgasmo. Tuvo que hacer un inmenso esfuerzo para no terminar él también de forma prematura.

Poco a poco ella fue tranquilizándose y él marcó un ritmo lento pero constante, utilizando sus manos para volver a excitarla. El segundo orgasmo de ella fue más suave. Siguió acariciándole las zonas más sensibles de su cuerpo. Ella empezó a estremecerse de nuevo. Y sólo cuando él sabía que ya no podría resistir ni un segundo más, empezó a excitarla y ella alcanzó su tercer orgasmo.

—Oh, Peet —exclamó ella mientras se acurrucaba en sus brazos, su cuerpo temblando—. Peet...

—No hables, cariño —murmuró él meciéndole el cuerpo—. Relájate... y duerme...

—No puedo, yo... yo...

—Tranquila. Respira hondo y relaja tus músculos.

Ella lo obedeció. Dio varios suspiros y al cabo de los pocos minutos sus brazos y sus piernas se relajaron.

—¿Te duermes? —murmuró ella.

—Sí —respondió él mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

Cuando se quedó dormida, Peeta salió de ella. Se dio la vuelta y tomó los analgésicos que le había llevado y que no se había tomado todavía. Se tomó tres. Los necesitaba. Le dolía mucho el brazo. Pero estaba feliz. Más feliz que en toda su vida. Aunque estuviera enamorada de él, ya lo estaría. Gale era ya historia.

Se volvió a dar la vuelta y la abrazó. Ella no se movió. Gracias a Dios.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Peeta se despertó de madrugada y sintió más dolor. Parecía que le habían golpeado con un mazo el brazo. También le dolía la cabeza, además de todo el cuerpo.

Se dio la vuelta y vio a Katniss dormida como una niña. Se levantó y se fue al piso de abajo, donde se vendó la herida y se tomó unos calmantes. Estaba desnudo. Por eso no se atrevió a salir al porche a ver amanecer. No quería escandalizar más a la gente de Tindley. Sin duda lo que había pasado la noche anterior lo sabría ya todo el pueblo.

Pero, por lo menos, todo había salido bien. Katniss había vuelto al hogar y estaba en su cama. Y Gale se había marchado para siempre, o por lo menos eso esperaba. Volvió al piso de arriba y entró en la habitación.

—¡Peet! —exclamó ella—. Me he despertado y no estabas. Estaba preocupada. ¿A qué has bajado? ¿Es que querías un té, o desayunar?

Estaba medio balbuceando. También se sonrojó. Le encantaba cuando se sonrojaba.

—Vamos a la cama, anda —le dijo, agarrándola del brazo.

—¿Qué tal el brazo?

—Bien. Aunque anoche no parecía preocuparte mucho.

Katniss se sonrojó más aún, cuando recordó las eróticas escenas de la noche anterior.

—Oh, Peet... —le puso las manos en el pecho y le dio un beso en la boca—. ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que el sexo podía ser algo maravilloso aunque no hubiera amor de por medio?

—Sí, lo recuerdo.

—Y añadiste que con amor sería una experiencia inolvidable.

Se quedó mirándola, con un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Qué es lo que intentas decirme, Katniss?

—Que estoy enamorada de ti, Peeta.

Tragó saliva un par de veces.

—No me digas eso si de verdad no lo sientes...

—Lo digo de todo corazón, cariño.

Sólo los labios de ella impidieron que él respondiera. Se estuvieron besando y sus cuerpos se fundieron para satisfacer la necesidad que sentían el uno por el otro. Después se quedaron abrazados, sin decir una sola palabra. Peeta ya no sentía dolor alguno. Katniss estaba enamorada de él.

—¿Cuándo te has dado cuenta de que estabas enamorada de mí? —le preguntó al cabo de un rato.

—Después de lo de Delly —le respondió—. Pero no estuve segura hasta anoche.

—¿En qué momento?

—No lo sé muy bien. Anoche estaba aturdida. Para serte sincera, tu declaración de amor me sorprendió. Todo me pareció irreal...

—¿Irreal?

—Tú no sabes la impresión que causas en los demás, Peeta. La primera vez que viniste a visitar a la tía Sae te miré y me quedé boquiabierta.

—¡Pues yo no me di cuenta de que me miraste!

—Pues te miré. Y después, me quedé pensando en ti. Pero te veía algo así como a una estrella del cine. Alguien inaccesible. Y después esperaba tus visitas con ansiedad. Me preguntaba qué hacía alguien como tú en este pueblo, vestido de forma tan elegante. Me preguntaba con qué tipo de mujer te ibas a casar. Por eso me quedé sorprendida cuando me pediste que me casara contigo. No pensaba que yo encajara con la imagen de la mujer que yo imaginaba para ti... Pero Delly sí... —continuó diciendo—. Era la imagen perfecta. Aquel fin de semana no sé cómo logré sobrevivir. Estaba deseando hacer el amor contigo, te echaba mucho de menos y, de repente, vino aquella mujer a mi tienda y me dijo que habíais pasado todo el fin de semana juntos. Cuando se marchó, estuve a punto de romper todo lo que encontraba a mi paso. Estaba celosa. No veía las cosas con claridad. Lo único que pude hacer fue llorar y llorar. En ese momento, fue cuando me di cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti.

—A mí también me pasó lo mismo —le respondió Peeta—. El pánico que sentí al enterarme de que Delly había estado contigo fue increíble. En aquel momento, tenía que haberme dado cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti. Pero no me di cuenta hasta que no te vi en la iglesia el día de la boda.

—Yo debería haber sentido lo mismo que tú, si no hubiera sido porque estaba preocupada por los problemas que podía causar Gale. Hasta que no nos fuimos de Tindley no pude relajarme y disfrutar de haberme casado contigo. Y de verdad que disfruté. A pesar de no estar enamorada.

—Disfrutaste del sexo, quieres decir.

—Sí. Y me alegro de que tú fueras el primero. Me alegro de no haber hecho nunca el amor con Gale. Te amo más de lo que lo he amado jamás a él.

—Haces que sienta vergüenza por la forma que te he tratado estas dos últimas semanas. Mi única excusa es que estaba inseguro y celoso.

—Pues no tienes por qué estar celoso de Gale, Peet. Es alguien a quien desprecio. Sé que lo que me dijo era mentira, incluido lo que dijo anoche de ti.

—Pues yo pensaba que te habías creído todo lo que te dijo. Parecías hipnotizada cuando él hablaba.

—No estaba hipnotizada, Peet. Estaba sorprendida. Estaban pasando demasiadas cosas. Estaba desorientada. Sólo cuando tú te fuiste, empecé a ver las cosas claras. En aquel momento no estaba todavía segura de que estuvieras enamorado de mí. Pensé que estabas tratando sólo de convencerme para que volviera. Pero, poco a poco, me di cuenta de que tenías razón. Sus actos no eran los de un hombre enamorado. Y su actitud cuando tú te marchaste dejó bastante que desear. Se mostró muy presuntuoso. Empezó a manosearme y a decirme que me quería, pero yo lo rechacé.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de manosearte?

—Ya sabes, a abrazarme y a besarme.

—¿Dejaste que te besara?

—Yo no le dejé hacer nada. Lo hizo porque le dio la gana.

—Lo voy a matar.

—No, no vas a hacer nada. No quiero que vayas a la cárcel por él. Me alegro de que me besara, porque así pude comprobar el efecto que causó en mí. Me dio asco. En ese momento, me di cuenta de que ya no sentía nada por él. Cuando insistió en que lo que yo había heredado no significaba nada para él, me di cuenta de que mentía. Le dije que me dejara en paz para siempre. Pero yo sabía que no se iba ir mientras pensara que yo era rica. Así que le conté que si de verdad me quería, tenía que saber que todo mi dinero lo habían invertido mis tutores en bolsa y lo perdieron en la crisis del año mil novecientos noventa y siete.

—¿Y es verdad?

—No. Pero eso ahora no importa. Cuando se lo dije cambió por completo. De pronto dejó de considerarme irresistible. Empezó a decirme que sería mejor que dejáramos de vernos una temporada, hasta que yo consiguiera el divorcio. Cuando le respondí que no tenía intención de divorciarme y que quería volver contigo, me respondió que las mujeres nunca sabían lo que querían, que él nunca habría vuelto a Tindley si no hubiera sido por mí. Entonces le respondí que lo mejor era que se marchara. Después, fingió estar muy enfadado y se fue dando un portazo. No creo que vuelva. Aquí en Tindley ya no tiene nada que hacer. Seguro que buscará alguna tonta en algún otro sitio.

Peeta pensó que, con un poco de suerte, Hawthorne se iría a Sydney y buscaría a Delly. Eran harina del mismo costal. Prefirió no decirle a Katniss que Hawthorne se había acostado con Delly cuando fue a verla a Sydney.

—Tres millones —le dijo Katniss de pronto, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué dices?

—Tres millones de dólares. Esa es la herencia.

Peeta puso cara de sorpresa.

—Yo no sabía nada del dinero hasta que la tía Sae murió. Me dejó una carta contándomelo. También me dijo que no le dijera a nadie nada del dinero. Por lo menos hasta que no estuviera casada. Peeta pensó que la tía Sae había sido una persona muy sensata.

—A mí no me contó nada, Kat —le dijo—. Te lo prometo.

—Eso ya lo sé. Lo que me preocupa es que el dinero cambie la situación entre nosotros.

—Pues por eso no te preocupes, Kat —le respondió—. Dónalo a una institución de caridad, o a un centro de investigación contra el cáncer.

—Me alegra de que me digas eso, porque era lo que estaba pensando. Aunque me voy a guardar un poquito, por si acaso. Pero el resto lo voy a donar.

—Me parece perfecto.

—¡Oh Peeta! —exclamó ella, abrazándolo—. Te amo. Sentí tanta pena cuando vine ayer y vi la cara que tenías. En ese momento me di cuenta de que de verdad estabas enamorado de mí.

—¿Y también en ese momento te diste cuenta de que estabas enamorada?

—Es posible, pero no podía verlo en aquel momento. No sé por qué. A lo mejor fue porque tenía miedo. Pero, cuando hiciste el amor conmigo, de la forma en que lo hiciste, me quedé asombrada. Cuando desperté y no te encontré a mi lado, me di cuenta de lo mucho que te amaba. En ese momento, fue cuando me di cuenta de todo, Peeta.

Podía entenderlo. A veces una pérdida, aunque fuera sólo temporal, te quitaba la venda de los ojos.

—Te quiero con todo mi corazón, Peet —le dijo.

—Dímelo otra vez —le pidió él.

—Te amo.

—Y yo también te amo, Kat. Me gusta todo de ti, incluso tu testarudez.

—¿Testarudez? Yo no soy testaruda.

—Sí lo eres, querida. Pero no me importa. No te quiero perfecta.

—Me falta mucho para ser perfecta.

—No creas que tanto —murmuró él. Recordó las palabras de su madre de nuevo.

«No se puede tener todo en la vida, hijo...»

—¿Peet?

—¿Sí?

—Quiero decirte que... que no me tomé la píldora.

—Muy bien.

—Me preocupa un poco que no me haya quedado embarazada con todas las veces que hemos hecho el amor. ¿Crees que me pasa algo?

—¿Qué te va a pasar? —le respondió para tranquilizarla—. ¿O qué me va a pasar a mí? Estas cosas tardan un tiempo, cariño —le dijo un abrazo.

—Te quiero, Peet. Este mes haremos un niño. Estoy segura de ello.

—Procuraré por todos los medios —respondió él, sonriendo.


	16. Epilogo

**Epílogo**

Fue el mes más difícil que Peeta había tenido en toda su vida. La tensión se acumulaba, según se iba acercando el día que le tocaba el período. Lo cual era una tontería. Porque lo que le había dicho a Katniss era verdad. Aquellas cosas tardaban un tiempo.

Llegó el día y no le bajó el período. Pasó otro día. Y luego otro. Peeta pensó en hacerle una prueba del embarazo, pero prefirió aguardar unos días más, para no crear falsas expectativas.

Al día siguiente, cuando estaba preparándose para pasar consulta, ella llegó con algo en sus manos.

—¡Ha dado positivo, Peet! —exclamó ella muy excitada—. Estoy embarazada. He comprado la prueba del embarazo en la farmacia, la que anuncian en todos los sitios. La publicidad dice que a los diez días se puede saber. Y ya han pasado más de diez días.

Peeta se sintió lleno de alegría. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo importante que para él era tener familia. Incapaz de poner sus sentimientos en palabras, la estrechó entre sus brazos y la besó una y otra vez.

—Por suerte, Maysilee se ha ido a la compra, porque si no, todo Tindley lo sabría esta tarde.

Katniss lo miró y se echó a reír.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—Porque todo el mundo lo sabe ya.

—¿Cómo? ¿Es que se lo has dicho?

—No, pero saben deducir las cosas. Tampoco es tan complicado. Sólo hay una farmacia en Tindley. ¿Qué pueden pensar si una recién casada va a comprar una prueba y luego la ven salir corriendo como loca al trabajo de su marido?

—Que está embarazada.

—Exacto.

—Pues a lo mejor incluso no tienes que hacer una ecografía. Se lo preguntaremos a las damas de Tindley. Seguro que te dicen si va a ser niño o niña y lo que va a pesar y cuándo va a nacer. ¿Sabes que incluso llegaron a apostar sobre si nos divorciábamos o no? —Peeta empezó a mover en sentido negativo la cabeza—. Ésa es la pega de vivir en Tindley. Que todo el mundo se entera de todo.

—Es verdad —respondió Katniss—. Pero es mejor que vivir en la ciudad. No se puede tener todo en la vida, Peeta. Todo el mundo sabe eso.

Peeta parpadeó y se echó a reír.

—¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia?

—Nada.

—¿No me estarás ocultando algo otra vez?

—En absoluto. Lo que pasa es que es lo que solía decirme mi madre, que no se podía tener todo en la vida.

—Y es verdad.

Peeta miró a la mujer que amaba y que llevaba a su hijo en sus entrañas y la abrazó.

—¿Qué quieres que sea niño o niña? —le preguntó ella.

—Me da igual. ¿Y a ti?

—A mí también. Con tal de que sea tuyo soy feliz. Gracias por casarte conmigo, Peeta. Gracias por protegerme de mí misma.

Peeta sintió que él era el que tenía que estar agradecido, pero se dejó halagar por sus palabras.

—De nada, cariño —murmuró y empezó a besarla.

Fue una niña. La llamaron Primrose, en honor a la madre de los Mellark.

Al bautizo de Primrose fue todo el pueblo. Finnick, Aurelius y Enobaria fueron los padrinos. Finnick había ido a Tindley a instancias de Katniss, porque cuando le faltaban pocos meses para dar a luz, había dicho que necesitaba ayuda en la tienda. Finnick demostró ser un vendedor nato. Su timidez se desvaneció al convivir en una comunidad más pequeña. Katniss le cedió su apartamento para que viviera en él. El papá de Primrose grabó en vídeo todo el bautizo. Katniss le regalaba constantemente cosas a Peeta. Un anillo de zafiros. Un vídeo. Una cámara de fotos. Le encantaba que le regalara cosas, porque le hacía sentirse especial.

La gente de Tindley estaba feliz de verlos caminar por la calle mayor. El doctor Mellark se iba a quedar en aquel pueblo. No había duda. El doctor Aurelius ganó bastante dinero de la apuesta que dieciocho meses antes hicieron los del pueblo, para ver si Peeta se iba a quedar o no.

**Fin**

* * *

**Gracias a todos los que han llegado hasta aqui, dejenme sus comentarios acerca de la historia :) Nos Leemos muy pronto en otro Fic :**D

**X.X**


End file.
